The Last Stand? Some Things Never End
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Two Years after the Last Stand. But was it really the last? Now that the cure is wearing off, things are getting interesting. Many different pairings... Fanfic Trilogy: All Three parts posted here. READ! Review! RogueXAngel. KittyXBobby. StormXHank.
1. A Rogue

**A Rogue**

Marie's scream shook the tenth-story hotel room. She fell back, tripping over her own feet and landed on the floor. As small whimpers were released from her mouth, tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks. A man, one she had only known for about three hours, lie motionless on the floor. One kiss, one was all it had taken, one _touch_. She shook, as the feeling began to swell up inside of her. One she had escaped from for two years. One that had left her alone before and scared, scared to touch. One that had left her a mutant, a _rogue._

Three days later…

Hank McCoy sat firmly in his seat, hunched over the newest edition of the Daily  
Bugle. He was squinting to read the fine print but sat up promptly as someone walked in.

"Well I don't believe this!" Hank said, the now obvious Storm looked as him, as she pulled a plain white mug from the cupboard and filled it with coffee.

"What's so amazing?" She asked, blowing on the hot drink, knowing how the smallest thing usually fascinated Hank.

"It seems this cure isn't 100 accurate! Mutants have started seeing their powers reoccur, even after they got the treatment. The mutants are protesting the company in charge of it, they want to sue them," He said, taking some words from the newspaper, and some from his mind.

"Any clue to why it doesn't work?" She said, sitting on a dark blue chair across from him.

"My guess is, as the time between when you got the _cure_ and the present grows, it starts to wear off," Hank said, his faced twisted in confusion.

"Good, I think that's good," Storm sighed, "There's no need for a _cure_, because we have no disease." Even though it had been two years since the cure was created, Storm still felt that it was wrong. She left the kitchen, needing a break from the cure, and walked past a hall of running children into the outside gardens surrounding the school. Finally she reached he destination and knelt in the shadow that the sun cast over Professor Charles Xavier's grave.

"God Charles, how did you do it? How? With so many problems of the world, the kids, the cure, how did you fix every problem that came your way? You really were the professor, weren't you?" Storm fell to the ground it tears, releasing one more _how_ and then, collapsing completely onto the grass. _By knowing the outcome they receive, the reward. _Storm jolted up, looking for the source of the voice. There was no one there, except her. She finally realized, it was coming from her head, and it was a familiar voice, one of a professor. But how?

Rogue gazed up at Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters. It still looked the same, thick ivy covered walls and flowers and gardens everywhere. She grabbed the bags and walked towards the entrance, waited a moment, to repair her thoughts, and knocked. It took a minute for someone to open the door. There were voices inside, then:

_Stop it_, someone said in a flirtatious air. _Oh, you want me to stop eh?_ Rogue recognized the voices. She frowned as the door slowly opened.

"Rogue?" Bobby said, tossing Kitty from under his arm.

"Actually, Mrs. Claus," She said, coarsely pushing her way past him. He ran to catch up with her.

"Why are you back?" He said confusion all over his face.

"Cause _it_ is," She said shoving her gloved hand in his face.

"Even after the cure?" Kitty asked sounding worried.

"Yeah it is, ok?" She yelled, her voice rising. Rogue took a breath and started to walk away.

"Ok…gosh!" He said, falling back and grabbing Kitty's hand. They turned the corner, into Bobby's room, and his door slammed.

"_Bastard_," Rogue muttered under her breath.

"Kid?" a familiar voice made Rogue jump.

"Logan!" She screeched running over to hug the man she considered closest to her father. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. She could see a large grin on his face.

"I missed yah kid!" He said, reaching up to run his hand through her white stand of hair, dangling freely from the ponytail the rest of her dark brown hair was held in. Rogue caught his wrist, just before he had the chance.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"It's back," She said slowly, holding up her wrist again.

They walked out to the gardens for some privacy. Logan stood while Rogue sat, at first they were both silent.

"So why did you go? I mean, Storm said you could stay, even after the cure," He said, picking a leaf off the nearest tree and breaking the silence.

"I felt wrong, since I wasn't an X-Men anymore," She said, looking at the dying grass beneath her.

"Your always apart of the X-Men, no matter your powers," he told her, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Thanks," She said, smiling a bit.

"Rogue?" Storm said sounding mildly surprised as the rounded the corner. She had been coming from Xavier's grave, and she looked as if she'd been crying.

"Yeah, uh, my problem's back," She said, holding up her hand one last time.

"Your _gift_ is, I see," Storm smiled.

"So, just go to my old room?" Rogue asked, wanting to skip the small talk she knew Storm could make.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we've had a large group of X-Men enter this year, every room is filled," She said, "But we'll find you something."

"That's okay, I don't wanna be a problem," She said, standing up.

"Honey, I got more than 800 kids in there, I'm sure I could find at least a hundred that are more a problem then you," the older woman said, rolling her eyes.

"Well then it's settled," said Logan firmly, "She'll stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch, you can take the bed," He grabbed her bags and walking that way, without waiting for an answer. Rogue shrugged and followed Logan.

"Thanks Storm, for helping me, with my…._ gift_," Rogue turned to face her. Just in Storm's eyes, Rogue could tell, her life was about to clear up, just as a mid-day storm.


	2. Different Types of Angels

**Different Types of Angels**

Warren pulled the milk from the fridge. The younger kids had already come, and classes had already begun. It might have been a mutant school, but it didn't mean they didn't wake kids up at six in the morning too. Only months after he had arrived at the school, he had become part of the Elite X-Men, along with Storm, Logan, Beast, and some other kids, meaning he got to skip early classes. He poured himself a full glass of milk and sat down at the kitchen counter, a scattered paper lying across it. He jumped as footsteps came from the stairs, and a figure appeared it the kitchen.

"By god, people call _me_ an angel," He said, and blushed when he realized he'd it said out loud. This new angel was a young woman, her nut-brown hair falling about her waist, and a single strand of white hair curling in the front.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, grabbing the milk and pouring herself a glass.

"Oh, nothing. I'm…. uh…Angle…ah...Warren!" He mumbled, trying to get the right words onto the table.

"Hi…I'm Marie, _Rogue_," She said, eying him from top to bottom, and sitting down across from him.

"Well, nice to meet you. So what do you do?" He asked, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, well, when I touch people they die," Rogue smirked, "and yourself?"

Angel began to unbutton his jacket, smiling at her curiously disturbed expression. As he dropped the jacket, gigantic wings spread into the room, almost knocking Rogue from her chair. Her expression had changed to one of amazement, or at least that's what he thought it was.

"So you're like a bird," Rogue started to giggle.

"Actually-" Angel tried to defend his gift.

"No, that wasn't a question," She said, still laughing.

"People call me Angel, cause of the wings, actually," He said, quietly and slowly but she didn't hear, she was laughing too hard.

After a while she regained control of herself, filling the room with ringing silence. She stared thoughtfully at him, looking deeply into his dark blue eyes. He jumped and turned to face the wall, anger rising.

"Chill, I'm just playing with you!" Rogue smiled.

"Well thanks for the great time," He said, his voice rising as well. He grunted and then stormed from the room, struggling to get his wings through the door. Rogue watched him, feeling there was something else she should say, to apologize, but the words just wouldn't come. Angel was swearing under his breath, fighting to keep his composure and get out of the room as quickly as possible at the same time, finally he managed it, and stormed off. Rogue walked out of the kitchen and wandered out into the gardens, half expecting Warren to have come out there. He was nowhere in sight, but two other people, who she was less inclined to run into, were only feet away. Kitty and Bobby sat on a near by bench, though they didn't see Rogue, they were a little to wrapped up in each other to notice. Quickly she ducked behind a bush and then back into the school, fighting off tears. She stormed up the stairs, not really paying attention to where she was going. Shortly Rogue found herself in her and Logan's room. He wasn't there. That didn't worry Rogue, she assumed he had a class to teach or something, so she flopped down on the bed and cried. Soon she might really be a Rogue.


	3. A Reoccurring Flame

**A Reoccurring Flame**

Logan stopped his bike just as he reached the meadow. Just on the other side was the one place he could truly speak his mind. He walked through the meadow, pushing leaves and plants aside and smiling as he finally reached the grave.

"Hello Jean," He said, hunching down and setting a single rose in front of it. He smiled and sat cross-legged in front of the tombstone. The truth is he was the only one who knew where she was really buried. Afraid some kind of harm would come to her, he led the X-Men to believe she was buried on campus. They didn't realize she was more than 100 miles from it. He ran his hand along the rough tombstone and slowly stood up.

"I'll be back on Monday," He said, acting as if she was standing before him.

"Whatever for?" a voice came from behind him. Jean stood, her cherry red hair blowing in the wind. She was wearing the red material she had been in the last time he had seen her, except it was worn. Logan couldn't even speak. He just stood there in silence while she smiled at him.

"Bu...bu…but…how?" He said, stepping back. Suddenly terrifying thoughts of evil people some how animating her body for their own milieus intent rose in his mind, filling him with rage.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," She said rolling her eyes.

"Last time you were _fine_ you ended up throwing me across the room and killing the professor," He took another step back.

"Logan, don't be afraid, I'm still Jean," She said, frowning at his disbelief.

"Jean or the _Phoenix_?" He said tripping backwards and landing on the grass. She walked over to him and hunched beside him.

"Jean, just Jean," She said. She pulled him to her and into a long romantic kiss. He pulled away and jumped back, half because he knew it was possible for him to forget everything else, just to touch her once more.

"Logan, what's wrong?" She said, grabbing his hand. He started to breathe harder and harder. Jean pulled him closer again and wrapped her arms around him. Logan did the same, and they sat there, hugging. Logan began to cry, was it really Jean?

"But it's been two years, why come back now?" He asked, pulling away once more.

"Well my mind took time to awaken, but eventually the telekinesis woke me. I've been waiting for you to arrive," She said, holding on to his hand, not letting him go.

"And the Phoenix?" He asked, razing his brows.

"_Controlled_," She smiled, "Somehow, when you killed me, you didn't really kill _me_, you killed the phoenix, or the force. So it is me that has reawakened, not it. The small amount that is left of it is controlled," She said, pulling him in for another kiss. This time, he did not pull away. Jean leaned against him and he wrapped him arms around her.

"So what now?" She asked looking up at Logan as she pulled away slowly from the kiss.

"I'll take you back to the institute," He said standing up and helping her up as well. Logan and Jean returned to his bike, and then to the institute, to home.

Storm sat in her office, fettling with a pencil. The institute had been quiet for hours; obviously the new teachers were able to control their students, or could it be possible they had received a slew of perfectly well behaved children? She hadn't even seen an Elite X-Man all day. She jumped as the silence was shattered and someone opened the door. Logan walked in, towing someone behind him.

"Jean?" Storm almost fell out of her seat. Jean pushed past Logan and ran to Storm. The two took part in a long embrace, Storm began to cry and Jean just kept smiling, until tears finally took her over as well.

"What happened?" Storm sat down, almost missing the seat.

"Well Storm, I... uh," Logan looked at Jean not sure how to continue.

"Something went off inside my brain, awakening me, and bringing me to Logan. When I woke, the part of me called the _Phoenix_ wasn't there, or not as much, _enough_, to control me."

"Oh my god…this is amazing! Logan call the X-Men," Storm said, "Darn, I'm the one who has them on speed dial, hold on."

"Someone's happy," Jean shrugged at him. Storm almost tripped getting to the phone.

"That makes two of us," He smiled.

"Ok, they're on their way!" Storm sat back down, her eyes still watering with tears. The room was soon filled with cries of joys and excitement, other then Storm (although she didn't stop either). Jean told her story, Logan chiming in every now and then.

"Well I just think it's nice to meet you," Angel said, causing a room of laughter.

"Yeah, I wasn't at this whole battle thing at all," Rogue, said smiling.

"Don't tell me you gave into it," Jean's face was serious and the room turned quiet.

"Well she's back now," Storm said, breaking the silence. Rogue got up and walked out the door, her footsteps dying. After a minute of arguing, they sent Bobby out to find out the problem.

"Rogue?" Bobby yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. Rogue was slumped against the wall a few feet down the hallway.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it," He said, sitting beside her.

"Only that I made a really crappy decision," Rogue said bitterly.

"Well, you did," He mumbled.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better," She stood up to leave.

"Well there was no point of you getting it, wasn't like I told you to," His voice was ringing down the halls.

"Yeah you were too afraid to, so you just touched Kitty instead!" She screeched. Bobby just stood there in silence. Rogue rolled her eyes and turned around, to see Kitty standing there. She was starting to cry and then she turned and ran up the stairs.

"No wonder no one wants to touch you," Bobby shoved past Rogue and up the stairs. Rogue exhaled a breath and then followed Bobby. She hid on the stairwell closest to Kitty's room.

"C'mon Kit, open up!" Bobby was banging on the door and sighing like crazy. She heard him take a deep breath and then walk away. After making sure he was gone, she crept to the door.

"Kitty?" She said, knocking on the door. No one answered, but she could see a shadow coming from right under the door. She pulled off her glove and crouched down. She poked one finger under the door, until she felt skin. She could hear someone coughing and within a minute she was inside the room. Kitty jumped back, still holding her neck as the pain subsided.

"Ok, you wouldn't open your door, so I had to do it this way," She said. Kitty just sat on her bed and looked at the floor.

"You _can_ breathe right, the pains gone?" Rogue asked slowly. Kitty just nodded.

"Okay…. You know why I left? It wasn't because I thought I wasn't an X-Men anymore. I knew Storm would _insist_ that I stay here, because I was 'Part of the Family' and stuff. I left because even after I got the cure, Bobby still wasn't happy. He would kiss me, but feel like he was kissing you. Look at me, and to _him_, I was you, or…. something. I could see it in his eyes. So I left because a thousand touches from me didn't mean as much to him as one from you," Rogue sighed at Kitty's continuous silence.

"He never told this to me," Kitty was still quiet. They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry I took him from you, but I don't want you to hate me," Kitty said, finally making eye contact with Rogue.

"I don't hate you," Rogue said softly.

Kitty looked up at her, "Yeah you do."

"Kit, may I call you Kit?" Rogue smiled, "There's no reason to hate someone for falling in love, Bobby and you love each other…I guess I just haven't fallen out of love yet."

"Well my mom used to say, there's plenty of mutants in the sea!" Kitty laughed.

"Well, your pond is about to be full of dead fish," Rogue began to laugh as well, "…but the truth is…I'm still not over Bobby, even after two years."

"I don't really know what to say…" Kitty looked at her in a sympathetic expression.

"That's ok," Rogue said slowly.

"Rogue, this is a really stupid question, but…do you wanna be…like…friends?" Kitty smiled.

"Yeah, sure," Rogue smiled back.

"Ok," Kitty laughed at the awkwardness of the moment.

"So your part of the Elite X-Men, right?"" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, Jubilee and Me, but we still have to go to classes, since we're first years," Kitty shrugged and giggled.

"More women," Rogue nodded in approval. Bobby walked into the room.

"Rogue, what did you say to her? Kitty did she say anything to you," Bobby ran to Kitty and pulled her away from Rogue.

"Bobby, chill!" Kitty tried to get out before he pulled her out of the room and away from Rogue. Rogue didn't even have time to give an explanation, an excuse.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, once Kitty and he were down the hall.

"Nothing Bobby! She used her gift to get in and then-" Kitty tried to explain.

"Just don't go near her again, go back to class!" He screamed.

"Bobby god, stop! Classes are already over for today, just breathe for a sec!" Kitty said in a frustrated tone.

"If she touches you-" Bobby turned away from her, mumbling more, but Kitty couldn't hear. Kitty shook her head and walked away, bumping Bobby's shoulder and slamming her door, after stomping back to it.

"Damn it!" Bobby banged his fist on the wall and walked away. Rogue just sat quietly in Kitty's room, listening to the screaming of the two in the hall. She quietly slipped out and walked back to Storm's office, running smack into Jean, who was leaving.

"I was just about to look for you and Bobby," Jean said, standing two feet from Rogue.

"We got in a bit of a…. fight," Rogue smirked.

"You still dating?" Jean asked.

"Uh...no...We broke up…" Rogue trailed off. Logan appeared from inside and smiled to see Rogue.

"We were gonna go and buy some stuff, for Jean. We talked about her moving into my room…so," He didn't say it but Rogue knew she was out.

"That's okay…. I'll find some other room," Rogue said, a fake smile on her face. Jean grabbed Logan's hand and they disappeared around the corner.

"That's just great," Rogue muttered to herself, "Guess I'm just in the way these days."

"I hardly think you're just in the way," she jumped not having seen Warren sitting calmly in an open window.

"Where did you go earlier?" she asked trying to look too adorable to not forgive, "I wanted to apologize."

"That's okay, most people react that way," He said, his voice low and sad.

"Well when you look back on those people, please delete me from your memory," Rogue smiled.

"Wanna lift?" He said looking up at the sky.

"I'm afraid of heights," Rogue opened her eyes wide, at the thought of being 100 feet in the air.

"Well maybe some other time," He said smiling.

"_Maybe_," She said, leaning against the wall next to the window.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Really wanna know?" She challenged.

"Completely."

"I wish you'd put a shirt on, so I could look at something else," She said and ran off before he could see that she was blushing bright red. Even as she did so Angel hoped she hadn't seen that he was blushing just as hard as she was.


	4. New Situations

**A/N: **Hello all, and welcome to the fourth chapter of our story! YAY! Thank you sooooooo much to ALL of our charming reviewers. I really hope that everyone is having as much fun reading this as we are writing, and if not, well that's just sad for you. NO worry, we are having obsene amounts of fun with our little game here and don't plan on stop soon. Thank you againfor all of the loverly reviews, we will love you even more if you keep them coming:)

**Disclaimer: **(Yes we know these should have been in it all along, oh well) We do NOT own X-Men or anything of the like, we are simply amusing ourself and are making no money what-so-ever from it.

There you are, we'll shut up now and get on with the story!

**New Situations**

"So what do you think?" Storm said, cleaning up cups half full of soda. Everyone had just left her office, after a small celebration of Jean's return.

"Well she did seem to be at ease," Hank sat straight up in his seat, a cup of coffee still in his hand.

"I know, but this whole Phoenix thing, do you believe it's over?" Storm set everything on a stack and sat down on her desk chair.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should wait and see," He said, going over other possibilities in his head.

"I love Jean…. but if it's not over, then the students could be in danger!" Storm frowned at the problem before them.

"If something does go wrong, I would trust Logan to deal with it, before it gets out of hand," Hank smiled. Storm just nodded her mind in a crossroad.

Logan and Jean arrived late at the school. They wondered up to his room, surprised to see Rogue's things already gone. Jean put the shopping bags she had on the bed and pulled out a nightgown she had purchased and went to the bathroom to change. Logan pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the couch. He kicked off his shoes and undid his belt and sat down on the bed, his jeans still clutching to his body. He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. Jean put a finger up to her mouth and began to massage his rough back.

"So, what do you think about…. us?" Logan asked, looking up into her hazel eyes.

"You tell me," Jean said, pulling him into a kiss. Logan lay down on the bed, Jean on top of him. She slowly started to run his hand up her nightgown. She pulled away from him.

"Maybe we should wait," She said. Logan nodded and she rolled over to his side. She lay on his arm, rubbing her hand across his chest.

"Ready for bed?" Logan asked, looking at the clock as it beeped, showing a bright green 10:00.

"Yeah," Jean smiled. Logan turned off the light and gave Jean one last kiss, before both of them drifted off to their dreams, finally together.

Jean woke up right next to Logan. He was awake too, and was staring at her, a look of love on his face. She ran her hand along his neck and up to his hair, continuing to run through it. She gave him a kiss and sat up.

"Sleep well?" She asked, getting out of bed.

"Yes, you?" Logan asked, getting out of bed and grabbing a shirt from his closet.

"Perfect," Jean said, walking over to Logan. She grabbed his shirt and began to button it up, Logan just stood there, still shaken from the past night. When she finally reached the third to top button, she stopped and smiled.

"Thanks," He said kissing her again.

"Be right there," Jean breathed as Logan left for breakfast.

Rogue woke up to laughter. Four kids were hunched over her laughing. Forgetting where she was she sat up. She was in one of the living rooms, on a plain white couch, a blanket covering her.

"Did you sleep there?" a kid, maybe thirteen said giggling.

"That's kind of weird," Another one said. Each kid began to talk to her, always followed by laughter.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" a voice said. The kids looked up at Warren, sitting in the window. Quickly they all scampered off.

"Sorry if I'm coming off as a bit of a...stalker," He shrugged, jumping into the room.

"More like guardian angel," Rogue replied lightly.

"Now I truly feel special. So why were you sleeping there?" He asked.

"Since Jean came back, I was kicked out of Logan's room," Rogue stood up, slowly stretching the kinks out of her slightly sore neck.

"Were you two like…?" He trailed off, blushing a bit.

"NO! It's more of a father-daughter relationship," She said beginning to laugh.

"So you're not dating anyone?" He asked, blushing a bit more.

"Nope…not anymore," She said, her mind whirling with thoughts of Bobby.

"Did I hear correctly that you were dating Bobby?" He asked.

"So curious about my love life huh?" She smirked. Warren didn't say anything.

"_Well_, we were dating, but we broke up," She said, her voice quiet.

"Why?" He asked his wings flapping as he landed lightly on the soft carpet.

"No touching," She held up her hands and gave off an annoyed expression.

"Not to sound forward, but I think maybe, if I was to go out with a girl like you, touching would be the least of my concerns, just too…" He trailed off and blushed redder than before.

"That was a bit forward," she replied, looking a bit nervously at him.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry," He ran to jump out the window. Rogue ran after him as he flew away.

"WARREN!" Rogue screamed after him. He turned to face her as he flew away.

"What?" She could hardly hear him speak.

"Thanks," She smiled and turned around, blushing the same color as him.


	5. New Room, a Question, and Crush?

"Logan, may we speak?" Hank walked into the kitchen, pulling Logan towards his side.

"Sure…this sounds bad," Logan was listening carefully.

"I know Jean looks different, and probably is, but Storm is worried about the kids, what if this phoenix thing isn't over?" Hank said stiffly.

"It is!" Logan hissed, trying to keep his anger under control.

"Look, I know this is hard for you, especially since you're so emotionally involved," Hank said soothingly, the politician in him obvious, "Just keep a watch on her please."

"I would if there was something to watch!" Logan yelled and stormed from the room. Hank sank onto one of the stools and let out a frustrated breath. He looked up as Kitty entered the room.

"S'up hair-ball?" She said, hopping on one of the stools next to him.

"My names not _Kitty_, let's remember that," He smiled.

"I didn't think anyone in this school was capable of cracking a joke," She said, starting to laugh.

"I didn't either," He said laughing as well.

"So what's going on between you and Storm?" Kitty nudged Beast in the arm.

"Nothing!" He said quickly, looking at the counter.

"Now that was a funny joke," Kitty giggled, smiling and walked through the kitchen wall and out into the hallway. What color does a blue person turn when they blush? She thought, giggling to herself.

"Kitty!" Someone was running down the hall towards her.

"Rogue, what's up?" Kitty asked.

"I need something, a favor," She said, breathing hard as she stopped in front of her friend.

"Anything," Kitty smiled.

"You have one of those single bedrooms, right?" Rogue asked.

"Yup, we'll it's the size of a double, but yeah," She said.

"Logan kicked me out when Jean came back..." She trailed off, but she didn't have to say another word.

"Totally! Just ask Storm to order an extra bed and bring your things in, for now, you can sleep on my couch," Kitty was bubbling with excitement.

"I'll go grab my bag," Rogue smiled and walked off. Kitty bit her lip. _Finally, a real friend!_ Kitty headed back to her room, but when she turned around Bobby was standing there.

"Can I talk to you, I have a question to ask," He said, grabbing her hand, and leading her out onto the front patio.

"What's so important?" She asked, sitting down on one of the stiff chairs.

"Will _you_ marry _me_?"

Rogue almost dropped her box of junk. She turned the corner and walked to Kitty's room. She banged on the door, and dropped the box. Kitty opened the door and caught it just in time. She set the box by the couch.

"You talk to Storm?" Kitty asked. Rogue pulled off her gloves (the cause of the slippery box).

"She's gonna get Logan to bring a bed in later," She said, "I got a few more things to grab; I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok," Kitty smiled and pulled out some homework she hadn't finished, jumping onto her bed. Rogue rounded the corner, only to quickly back up. Bobby was surrounded by friends, talking about something.

"So what happened man?" One of the guys asked, punching Bobby lightly on the shoulder.

"Well boys, I just popped the question and it didn't take her long to give me an answer," Bobby was grinning arrogantly, letting the guys hang in suspense for a minute or two, "She said yes, of course!"

"Man, you are so lucky, Kitty is hott!" Another one said. Bobby gave him a look of disproval.

"For you man, for you," he corrected himself hastily, backing away.

"So have you gotten _in_ yet?" The first on asked. Rogue didn't wait for the answer, she ran back to Kitty's room, anger taking a hold of her.

"I sat a foot away from you and I told you I still loved Bobby! It was just the other day! How could you forget so fast and just go getting engaged?" Rogue screamed, banging her fist on the table, but she really felt that it should be Kitty's face she was hitting.

"Rogue I-" Kitty stood up.

"You broke our friendship, just like Bobby broke my heart!" Rogue ran out of the room and up to the rooftop, blinded by tears. Kitty tried to chase after her, but ran into Bobby first.

"Well Hey-" Bobby hit the wall as Kitty smacked him and his friends burst into laughter.

"_Ass!_" Kitty screamed, and ran after Rogue, blinded by anger.

Rogue stood on the roof of Xavier's Institute of Gifted Youngsters. She ran to the edge and looked at the ground, more than 50 feet below her. She started to cry, everything in her world was breaking, just as she thought it was coming together. Ending this roller coaster of events seemed like the best choice. But could she do it? She frowned and turned around, just as a piece of brick chipped, causing her to fall. She closed her eyes as she came closer to the ground. She waited, waited for the impact, and it came, but it wasn't what she expected. Instead of hard death-giving dirt she felt it was instead someone's warm, strong arms circling around her and keeping her save.

Angel was smiling down at her when she opened her eyes. Rogue could barely get a word out. He flew up into the air and over the school.

"Where are you taking me?" Rogue fought with the noise of the wind. Angel didn't answer, just flew down and landed right atop the Golden Gate Bridge, gently setting her on her feet. Rogue jumped back, as she realized, her hand had been touching his bare chest.

"What? Shirt thing again?" He asked, blushing a bit.

"I just…just…. we touched…and..." She looked at her hands suspiciously.

"What's supposed to happen?" He asked curiously, looking from his own chest to her hands to her face.

"You're supposed to die…or at least feel like you are," She said slowly.

"Should we like…try it again or something?" He asked reaching out his hand. Rogue closed her eyes has she put her hand on his. They both stood there and waited for something to happen.

"You don't feel any pain, at all, nothing?" She asked afraid to believe it was even possible.

"Nope, no pain, nothing," He was smiling again.

"Well then why?" She asked.

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm an…angel?" He asked jokingly.

"Maybe…but why?" Rogue sighed.

"Maybe I have some sort of protection field or something?" He obviously was as clueless as her.

"God too many maybes!" Rogue put her hand to her mouth.

"So we can touch? And this isn't a dream?" She said.

"It's real, trust me!" He smirked.

Rogue took a breath. She had never been able to touch before. She took a step closer to him and fell. He grabbed her and she fell into his arms, his lips touching hers. Neither of them pulled away. Rogue was receiving her first kiss in years…. and Warren was receiving one from _his_ angel. Without her realizing it, Rogue's feelings for Bobby slowly dissolved away.

Kitty was worried about Rogue. She had searched the roof, the gardens, the school; she was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't told anyone else, but if Rogue didn't come back soon then something would have to be done. She decided to just wait in her room, Rogue was probably just off someplace cooling down, she would be back. Late that night there was a knock at her door, but it wasn't Rogue.

"Kit, I'm sorry," a dark purple bruise was already swelling across Bobby's face, and it looked as though he might have been crying.

"It's _Kitty_ and you're not forgiven," She said, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest her nose in the air.

"Well I asked you and-" Bobby tried to plead.

"I didn't say yes. I said maybe and that I needed time to think, that I _need_ time to think. I'm only a teenager! I'm not ready to be married, and right now, I'm not ready to do anything with you, so help yourself out the door," Kitty walked to the door and held it open.

"Rogue told you not to marry me, didn't she?" He said, before she could slam the door shut behind him.

"Bobby not everything involves Rogue, ok? Some things are just between you and me, and if you don't shut the hell up about her, than there'll just be _me_, without a _you_," Kitty slammed the door. Moments later someone knocked again and Kitty opened it angrily.

"Bobby!" She screeched. Rogue stepped back nervously.

"Oh my god, Rogue!" Kitty pulled her into a hug, Rogue focused on watching her hands.

"I forgot my gloves," She said grabbing them and pulling them on.

"So are you leaving? Cause me and Bobby…we're..." Kitty tried to get out what she meant to say.

"Well…" Rogue said, waiting for Kitty to continue.

"I didn't say yes, I wanted to wait until you were over him," Kitty sighed and sat down. Rogue turned around as she heard a noise. Someone shut the door and she heard footsteps running down the hall. She opened the door to find a small heart shaped piece of ice sitting on the floor. _Bobby Loves Kitty._ Rogue tossed it too Kitty.

"Bobby was here, I believe," She said as flippantly as she could before flopping down on the bed beside her companion.

"I'm sorry, I was dumb to say stuff like that when I was the one causing problems and now you two are fighti-" Rogue tried to apologize.

"We're fighting because Bobby was telling everyone it was for sure, when I only said maybe. I actually wanted to ask you what you thought," Kitty smiled.

"Do you love him?" Rogue asked slowly, suddenly amazed to find that she no longer disapproved of the couple. Kitty looked lovingly at the ice heart.

"Yeah, I do," she blushed.

"Then marry him. If that's what will make you happy and we both already know that he loves you," Rogue said.

"He calls me his angel…" Kitty blushed more and then frowned, "But your not over him so no, we'll wait."

"I am actually, I have my own angel now…"

Rogue woke slowly the next morning. The first thing she noticed was that it was actually not really morning anymore since it was a little passed noon. The second thing was that a single white feather lay on the pillow next to her head, attached to it was a note, which read: _We need to talk, I'll be waiting on the roof, and don't eat first._

_Angel_

She frowned, perplexed, but at the same time smiled and was amazing to find her chest filled with butterflies at the thought of being with Angel again.

Quickly she got up and ran a brush through her hair and changed into a tight off the shoulder black t-shirt and a pair of black pants with straps hanging off of them. As a final touch she put a little make-up on, not something she did normally, but for some reason she wanted to look extra good for him.

As soon as she arrived she saw why he had told her not to eat first. He had set up an entire picnic lunch on a blanket spread out amongst several potted plants that were set up in the south corner of the roof.

She didn't see him right away, but after a few minutes spotted him dancing in the air several feet above her head laughing as three blue jays danced about with him. She just stood there watching, for some reason it just made her so happy to see him laughing like that.

"Oh, there you are," he said grinning as he glided down onto the rooftop, "Did you sleep well?"

"Beautifully, actually," she smiled as he gave her a hug.

"Well then you must be famished, lets eat!" he settled himself gracefully on the blanket and began dishing out the food.

"Wow," Rogue sighed in amazement after they had finished eating, "I think that was the best food I have ever eaten."

He blushed, "Thanks. My mom taught me how to cook when I was little. It was so much fun, the two of us in the kitchen. We'd cook up these huge delicious meals for dinner," Warren's face darkened slightly, "But then Dad would call and say to go ahead and eat without him, he had to work late and would grab something on the way home."

"I'm sorry," Rogue said, she knew that that didn't change anything, and that it wouldn't make him feel better, but she didn't know what else to say.

"It's alright," he smiled, forcefully shoving away the bad memories, "His loss, right?" They sat in awkward silence, Rogue uncomfortably aware of how close he was sitting to her.

"There-" she cleared her throat to get the squeak out of it, "There was something you wanted to talk to me about, wasn't there?" Why was she so nervous? What was wrong with her?

"Yes, it was about yesterday," he said quietly, not looking her in the eye, "Why'd you jump off the roof?"

"It-it was an accident," she didn't want to tell him what she had really wanted.

"I've seen people fall accidentally, that was no accident," he informed her plainly, "Why did you want to die?"

"I-I-" she stuttered, "I didn't actually jump…. a piece of the roof broke and I…. just fell."

"Well people don't usually stand on the edges of roofs, what's your excuse for that?" He said.

"Everything was just building up so much, you know? I was just tired of being alone I guess," Rogue said slowly.

"Well," he said, tentatively turning her head to face him, cupping her cheek in one hand and holding hers with his other, "You aren't alone anymore, are you?"

Rogue held her breath, did he really mean what she thought he meant?

"Rogue, I like you," there he'd said it, plain and simple, "I like you a lot. I want to be there for you, when everything is building up. And I'd like to be there before your three feet from the ground." Now it was his turn to hold his breath, waiting for her reaction.

"I-I-" she couldn't find the right words but she didn't have to. He swept her up into a passionate kiss, wrapping both his arms and wings around her, making her feel warmer and safer, and less alone, than she had ever felt before in her entire life.


	6. A Warning and a New Start

**A Warning and a New Start**

Logan sat on the roof of the institute. He was slouched down in a chair deep in thought. Hank was a smart man, and if he thought Jean's stage might not be over…. well what if it wasn't? What if this was just a really good week for her? Could he actually stop her from getting out of hand? He loved Jean so much and that love should cause him to trust her, but how could he? He flinched as a flash of something stopped in front of him. Mystique stood in front of him, blue at could be.

"Guess it didn't work long for you either, huh?" He stood up, slowly letting his claws grow.

"Put the knives away Logan, I'm not here to cause problems, but, I wanted to tell you, Magneto approached me and asked me to join him. I said no…it's taking him awhile to regain his power, since he had four doses of the cure. He is trying to re-build the brotherhood and destroy the cure, once and for all. He doesn't have enough power…_yet_, but let it be clear, Magneto is back!" She gave Logan a smile and without waiting for a reply, walked to the edge of the roof.

"If your not working for him, then who?" Logan asked curiously.

"I'm trying a new thing," She gave him one last smile and flipped backwards off the roof. Logan ran to the edge, but she had disappeared. He sighed and ran down towards Storm's office.

Rogue woke up to Warren standing over her, gazing at her in a trance. He jumped, realizing she had woken.

"Sorry, for some reason I just can not _not_ look at you," He said walking to the window and opening it.

"That's _alright_, but do you see that big wooden hole in the wall, that's a door," She said, laughing and stretching in the bed she had found in Kitty's room last night, which Logan had marked _Rogue_ on the headboard.

"Remember what happened last time I tried to go through a door?" He said, looking at her.

"Unfortunately," She said, standing up and grabbing some jeans and a dark purple top from her closet.

"So are we like…" Rogue knew what he meant right away.

"Dating?" She finished for him.

"Yeah, that," He said, his voice in a high, nervous tone.

"Considering everything that's happened, we pretty much already are," Rogue smirked.

"So yes?" He said, taking a gulp.

"Yes," Rogue smiled, "Now turn around."

"Yes M'am," He said, facing the window. When Rogue touched his shoulder, she was in a completely different outfit.

"So I was thinking, maybe for lunch, we could go on a date," He said, in a questionable tone.

"Was that a question or a statement?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know. I'm really bad at this," He said blushing as he turned back to the window.

"Lunch sounds great," She said pulling him towards her. They looked up at each other for a moment and then Rogue kissed him, his face turning red.

"And be more confident, after all, you are an Angel," Rogue said climbing out the window, and sitting on the sill, "Shall we?"

"Uh...um...yeah," He climbed out and picked her up. In one leap they were in the air and up in the sky.

"One question," Rogue said smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"Does this mean I can look at you shirtless whenever I want?"

Logan shut Storm's office door, after explaining what Mystique had said. She hadn't really taken it well; would he ever get a life and fight another cause? Then he raced up the stairs to his room, for some piece and quiet. When we entered, Jean was lying on the bed, dressed in a small peach robe.

"What's up?" He said slowly, waiting for the catch.

"Logan…. I want _this_ to be real, and if that means having se-" Jean began.

"Hey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to!" Logan said, kissing her cheek and taking off his shoes.

"But I think I might and I think…I might wanna have baby," She said looking at him.

"Really? You must have thought about this along time," He said, sitting down beside her.

"I have. I want to get married Logan, have kids, I want a _life! _I've waited a long time to start something, so I think…now is the time," She said, looking for an offer.

"So this means…" He looked at her in a large smile. Jean pushed him on the bed and pulled off his shirt.

"Aww, so that's what it means," Logan said in an immature voice.

Kitty finished with classes and headed back to her room for some alone time. Rogue had jetted off this morning, she expected with the guy she'd been talking about. But the thing Kitty couldn't get off her mind was; now that Rogue's over him, should she say yes? She made a quick decision and she ran into Bobby.

"Hey, Kitty, I'm sorry," He said, trying to get her forgiveness.

"Yes," Kitty said slowly.

"Yes what?" Bobby asked. He stood there for a moment and then jumped in the air.

"YES! Are YOU serious?" He started to run down the halls, screaming, then he was out of sight. Kitty giggle, he was so silly.

Angel and Rogue headed back to the institute after a lunch at Navarro's Café. Rogue got the food to go, and they ate above the city, on a humongous skyscraper. Rogue smiled as she saw Beast hanging up a sign saying 'Congratulations!' on the entrance of the school.

"They look like they're having a party, wanna join?" Warren asked, flying down to the roof.

"Thanks, but I'm just gonna go to bed," Rogue excused herself without another word. As she went down the stairs she saw everyone, partying, screaming and shouting. Bobby was in the middle of it; he looked as if he'd had a few beers. Everyone was there, _except_ Kitty. Rogue walked down the hall, trying to find a quiet room. When she reached Storms office, she heard nothing, so she let herself in. She stumbled over and sat on the couch, beginning to cry.

"Hello?" Kitty's voice came from behind the desk.

"Kitty?" Rogue said, trying to hide her tears.

"I couldn't take the sound, I had to find some peace," Kitty was dressed in a violet party dress, her hair up in a messy bun. Rogue wiped her face.

"What happened?" Kitty said, grabbing a box of tissues on one of the tables beside the couch and handing them to Rogue. Rogue kept starting sentences, but never got into them more than a word into them. Eventually she collapsed onto Kitty's lap. Kitty took off her jacket and draped it over Rogue and began to comfort her.

"I...I...when…" Rogue couldn't bear to speak.

"Start from the beginning," Kitty said softly.

"When I found out that Bobby and you were getting married, I was so angry. I felt betrayed and alone and...I climbed to the roof of the institute and…" Rogue trailed off.

"You jumped?" Kitty comforted Rogue as she cried more.

"I just I thought…if I jumped…I would actually……….._feel_ something," Rogue began to cry harder, until she fell asleep. Kitty sat there, thinking about the outcomes if Rogue has hit the ground, if she had died. Kitty quietly cried, until she too was asleep.

"_Kitty_?"

Kitty woke up to find Storm crouched over them, inspecting their body's, to make sure there were no injuries; she took a deep breath when Kitty opened her eyes. The room was bright with the sun just rising into the sky.

"What happened?" Storm asked.

"Nothing, we just had a small crisis, but I think we're fine now," Kitty tried to smile.

"It wasn't anything dangerous, was it?" Storm looked serious.

"Uh…no," Kitty said, "I should get to class, tell Rogue where I've gone."

Storm frowned as she scurried from the room, she _was_ hiding something, no matter how many times she used class as an excuse, she would find out.

Jean woke up curled up in Logan's arm. He was snoring slightly, but a huge smile was spread across his face. Jean lifted his arm and slid out from under the covers. She quickly got dressed and went down stairs to see what the past night's events had been. When she arrived down stairs she saw Storm and Beast in the kitchen. They were laughing and talking, _flirting_. She quickly stepped back behind the wall to listen.

"Aww, Hank, thank you!" Storm said. Jean peered around the door to see a dark red rose in Storm's hand.

"I know you like roses," He said, turning a bit of a lighter blue.

"I do," She said, smelling it and looking at it lovingly.

"Maybe we can have dinner some time," Hank said, looking at the table.

"_Maybe_," She said smiling. She lifted his head with her finger.

"Tomorrow, 8 o'clock?" Hank said smiling.

"_Tomorrow, 8 o'clock_," She repeated, smiling and walking out the door.

"Jean?" Storm ran right into her, and she was blushing, red as her rose.

"Hey…. Storm…I just got down," Jean lied, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I'm sure you did, I gotta go, I got a Rogue problem to figure out," She said, as Rogue exited her office just down the hall.

"Rogue!" Storm shouted, running up to her.

"Hey…uh…Storm, sorry about last night," Rogue sighed.

"That's just what I wanted to talk about, what happened?" She asked.

"I kind of fell off a roof," Rogue said slowly.

"Why? Are you ok? What did Kitty have to do with it? Is she ok?" Storm was waiting for a reply.

"Kitty was just crying because I was and I was because…" Rogue stopped.

"Honey, tell me, please," Storm said.

"I just felt alone, but I'm fine," Rogue ran off. Storm frowned and turned around to see Jean walking up to her. Jean wrapped her arm around Storm comfortingly.

"You'll figure it out," Jean said smiling.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	7. Fights and Admittance

Rogue darted around the corner, up the stairs, and into Kitty's room. Kitty was still in classes, so Rogue just sat on the bed, crying.

"Hey Kit- OH, it's _you_," Bobby leaned against the wall.

"Yeah Bobby, it's me, I'm here, I'm not gone. And that's not in my plan either, so just get used to me, and get _over_ it, ok?" She said, standing up.

"Rogue, I think you're a bit of a bad influence, I mean, Kitty told me you jumped off a building, that's kind of un-stable, you think?" He said frowning, "And could it be that you are the one that needs to 'get over it'…or say me?"

"Bobby-" Rogue began.

"I heard Kitty say that she wanted to wait until you were over me!" He interrupted.

"Why do you think she said yes Bobby, I _am_ over you!" She screeched. Rogue turned to see Angel sitting in the window.

"Hey," She said, trying to calm down and act like she wasn't having a huge fight, with her ex-boyfriend, who she despised.

"Hi, why don't you go down stairs, I'll meet you on the porch," He said calmly, his face not quite as calm. Rogue nodded quietly, shoving Bobby hard as she past.

"S'up Feather-Head?" Bobby said amiable, relaxing.

"You got your girl now, so stay away from mine, if you don't stop bitching to her about every single problem in your love life, I will kick your _ass_ so far it, your little snowman's won't even be able to help you," Warren spat, his face red with anger.

"Is that a threat?" Bobby said, letting an icicle slip into his hand.

"No, it's a _promise_," Angel jumped back out the window and disappeared. Bobby ran to the window and jumped out (after a bit of hesitation). He shot down waves of ice, landing him safely on the ground, without the slightest scratch. He saw Angel and Rogue about ten feet from him, talking. He created a small snowball in his hand, and threw it at him. It hit his wing, and bounced off, landing on the ground in a deformed pile. Angel turned around, giving him a glare. Rogue grabbed Angel's hand and pulled him to face her. She started yelling, pointing at the sky and then to Bobby. Angel took a deep breath, grabbed Rogue, and flew up away from Bobby. Bobby smirked and turned around to see Kitty.

"Bobby, the wedding's _off_. Let me know when you're not a _dick_ anymore," Kitty walked away without another word. Bobby sat down on the grass…why did he always screw _everything_ up?

"I've noticed, it's been all too easy lately," Rogue said smiling and sitting atop The Statue of Liberty, eating a cheese Danish.

"What do you mean, I thought your world was falling apart," Angel asked, finishing the last bite of his cherry Danish.

"It _was_, until I met," Rogue crawled over to Warren and gave him a long kiss.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Continue," he said, giving her a teasing smile.

"Usually Magneto has come to capture someone, or kill all the humans or...as a matter of fact, last time I was here, I was being _killed_," Rogue stopped; she could see Warren was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She said, beginning to giggle herself.

"You were dying?" He said, smiling.

"That's how my lovely hair color came to be," Rogue smirked. Warren smiled, as she leaned on him. He wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"Warren?" Rogue said smiling.

"Yes Rogue?"

"I love you," Rogue closed her eyes and laid there, until she slowly drifted off into an afternoon nap. After a moment of watching her, Warren smiled and picked her up, flying back to the institute. When he returned the banner for Kitty and Bobby was gone. He flew down to Rogue's window and pulled it open. He dropped in and set Rogue on her bed, careful not to wake her.

"Is she ok?" He jumped as Kitty appeared beside him.

"She's fine, she just fell asleep," He said.

"Ok, that's good, so I assume you're the guy she won't shut up about," Kitty plopped on her bed.

"God I hope so," He said smiling.

"Wow, you guys are perfect for each other," Kitty started to laugh.

"Can you touch her?" Warren asked curiously.

"Nope, no one can," Kitty sighed.

"I can," He said in an excited voice.

"Are you serious? Wow, that's freaking amazing!" Kitty looked as excited as him.

"Say, just out of curiosity, the banner came down, why?" Warren turned to face Kitty.

"Bobby doesn't like Rogue, and I don't know why. I saw him, fighting with you, and I called it off, he just seems to be picking fights these days," Kitty sighed.

"I kind of threatened him," Warren sat down on the couch across from her.

"He told me, when he _tried_ to explain," She said, rolling her eyes.

"He seems like he just wants everything to work out," Warren said.

"He picked June 3rd for the wedding date," Kitty frowned.

"That's about three months away," Warren wanted to know where she was going with this.

"We've already spent money getting everything set up, maybe…" Kitty trailed off.

"You should get married," Warren trying to cheer her up, "He may be a dick, but he really isn't that bad from what I've seen, and if you love him..."

"I do," she whispered, "I really do."


	8. Tomorrow 8 O'clock

**Author's Note: Hi, it's me, Indigo Night, this chapter is kinda short and sweet. It's one of the few parts that I actually wrote by myself since Rayne does most of the actual writing on this story and I mostly just edit. But I wrote this part and had lots of fun with it, so I really hope you enjoy it.**

_Tomorrow 8 O'clock _had come and Storm was surprised beyond all ends at how nervous she felt. _It's just Hank, _she told herself, but somehow it didn't make her feel any better. Then there was a knock at her door.

"Storm, are you ready?" It was Hank.

"Just a minute!" she called. _Butterflies? Where those butterflies in her throat? How was it that she could handle battle, death, and all that stuff, but not even one lousy date?_

"Um, Storm, you gonna open the door?" He asked, sounding a little uncertain.

"Maybe," she called, trying to sound like she was teasing. She took one deep breath, two, three, ok she was ready, she hoped.

"Right this way," said the waiter. Hank had made reservations at some hotshot French restaurant. Uneasily Storm smoothed her ruffled dark green dress; she felt weird, normally she stuck to mostly black and white, and never wore dresses.

"You look beautiful tonight," said Hank as he pulled her chair out for her, as though he sensed her unease, "Not that you don't always look beautiful." She blushed.

"It's a nice restaurant," she said to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, a friend of mine owns it, he's a nice guy, if a bit…out there," Hank laughed.

"Well that's hardly uncommon with me now is it?" Storm raised an eyebrow, barely suppressing her own laughter.

"True, true," he atoned and they both dissolved into peals of laughter. The rest of the evening passed in a beautiful blur. After dinner he took her back to the school for a moonlight walk through the gardens.

At last it was time for them to part. Reluctantly Storm pulled away from his hold around her should.

"I should get some sleep," she said.

"Yeah, me too."

"I had a great time tonight," she blushed, "Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned in closer. She couldn't think about anything but the fact that his face was only inches from hers; she couldn't breath, what was this?

He leaned in closer; she could feel his warm breath, then his lips on hers. He swept her up into a long, passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her, drawing her in. After a while he pulled away, though she didn't want him to.

"Good Night, Storm," he whispered quietly as he disappeared into the shadows. At last she drew breath, her heart pounding in her ears.

_He kissed me; _she thought wildly, _he really kissed me, just now._ And with that she made her way back up to her rooms feeling as though she was walking on air, but she didn't realize that she was, literally.


	9. Two Announcements

"Bobby?" Kitty knocked on the door of Bobby's room. She heard noises from the inside and finally, the door opened.

"Hey Kitty," Bobby said, quickly whipping his eyes, plainly surprised.

"We need to talk," She said firmly, walking into his room.

"I would say something about how that doesn't sound good, but I doubt it could get worse from here," He jumped onto his bed, waiting for Kitty to speak.

"We've already spent a lot of money…. so…. I think we should get married," Kitty looked at Bobby, waiting for a reaction.

"Are you serious?" He jumped up into the air, doing a flip and landing on his feet.

"Bobby, but before anything happens, you have to apologize to Rogue, and _mean_ it!" Kitty shot behind her as she left his room, and went to her own. When she got into the room, Rogue was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey!" Rogue said, putting down her book.

"Hey, so me and Bobby…it's back on," Kitty sat down next to her.

"I knew it wouldn't be long," Rogue started to laugh.

"Girls?" Logan appeared in the doorway, a grin covering his face.

"Hey Logan, what's going on?" Rogue stood up as he walked towards them.

"I wanted you to know first…Jean…she's pregnant!" He said. Rogue screamed and jumped towards him, landing in a hug.

"That's wonderful!" Kitty said, joining in the hug.

"Hey, I just told Storm," Jean appeared in the room.

"Hey, wait..." said Rogue slowly, "That would mean that you're going to be... a..."

"Yup," Logan's grin doubled in size. Rogue screamed in excitement.

Logan put his arm around Jean and pulled her close. The three of them went to Storm's office, along with the rest of the Elite X-Men. Hank had run out and bought a cake and some sodas. They partied and celebrated the announcement of a new family member, and then Kitty announced, again, that she and Bobby were still getting married. The party continued into the late hours, at which time, everyone drifted off to sleep. Kitty went with Bobby, to stay the night in his room, so Rogue and Angel were alone in her room.

"That's great, I'm so _happy_ for Logan," Rogue stretched out on the bed. Warren sat on the armrest of the couch, staring at her.

"So do you want to get married?" He asked, as Rogue pulled her covers up to her shoulders.

"Yeah…someday," She said, turning over, and falling asleep.

"Wow!" Kitty started to laugh, as she entered her room. Rogue was dancing on her bed to _The Black Eyed Peas_, having a good time of it too and laughing.

"Can't fight the beat Kitty!" Rogue jumped off the bed, slipping when she hit the floor and falling on her butt.

"Are you ok?" Kitty picked Rogue up by the arm.

"I'm in love!" Rogue kept dancing, rubbing her bottom for a moment at the same time.

"I'm assuming Warrens to blame?" Kitty turned off the music.

"Yes it's all Warren's fault, for sweeping me off my feet and…" Rogue collapsed on the bed.

"Wow, you really fit the description of '_Gifted Youngsters_' Rogue," Kitty started to laugh.

"Call me whatever…I'm too absorbed to care!" Rogue turned the music back on and started to jump on the bed.

"Wo-" Kitty jumped as Rogue pointed at her.

"Don't say _wow _again! Say…some other word," Rogue jumped and fell off the bed.

"Wo…. wo…wonderful!" Kitty struggled with her words.

"Yes it is," Rogue smiled, standing up.

"Does he know you love him?" Kitty asked, turning down the music.

"I told him," Rogue said, jumping into a sitting position.

"And to think you're almost nineteen…" Kitty trailed off.

"Age _no_ matter!" Rogue said to excited to speak in complete sentences.

"Well...that's great, you know? You got someone," Kitty smiled.

"AN ANGEL!" Rogue turned up the music, this time some other sort of "music" blasting. Both of them jumped as Logan entered the room, out of breath.

"Jean…. She's GONE," He sagged against the wall, in an almost faint.


	10. Magneto's Plan

**Thank you all sooooooo much for our wonderful reviewers! Keep it up! Thanks!**

**-----------------------------------**

Jean woke up strapped to a metal board, leaning on the wall. Attached to her were small sensors.

"Well, good morning!" Jean frowned as Magneto appeared in front of her, "Last time I saw you, we were working together, you remember?"

"Last time I was…un-stable," Jean spat at him.

"Well it's a shame you've changed," Magneto stepped forward until he was only a few inches from her face.

"What do you want?" She demanded, as he was pushed back.

"I see your telekinesis is back," He said standing up strait.

"It was never gone, now what do you want?" She shouted.

"I assume you and Wolverine…got together," He said in a mocking tone.

"Indeed, now get on with your…" She stopped as he started laughing.

"I could since a bit of metal in your stomach, a baby perhaps?" He said, a dark grin on his face.

"What's it to you?" Jean said, using her gift to keep him at a three-foot distance, refusing to admit to the fear creeping up inside her.

"Well you know I can control metal, don't you?" He said.

"Magneto," She began to turn red.

"Now, am I right that this power you used to have you came in stages? So I think that maybe it was gone, for now, and since your having a baby, you may have passed it to him…or her…or…it," He continued to grin.

"I never thought about that, but whatever happens, I can take care of it," Jean frowned.

"This isn't supposed to be a long talk, let's get to the point. I want your baby, and that's the end of it. He can destroy the cure, I'm almost positive, and if he refuses, I have my ways," He smiled, lifting a metal table with his hands behind him.

"Well it's not coming out anytime soon, not that I would ever give him to you!" She screamed.

"Oh I don't intend to wait. I have my ways to get it out and make it produce in half the time," He started to laugh.

"Wait here, I have a few friends you'll love to meet," Magneto disappeared from her vision. Jean struggled to get out of the bars keeping her in. In moment he re-appeared with Castillo, Pyro, Juggernaut, a man wearing a hood (Which was covering his face), and…. Scott?

"I see you see your old friend. Well we also have ways of bringing people back to life, changing how they feel about the world of course, but yes, we thought he shouldn't have been a total loss," Magneto nudged Scott as he passed him. Jean tried to reach Scott, by searching through his mind.

"You X-Men are always looking! But what for? You killed him remember? But this gift," He stopped to point to the eye shield covering his light blue eyes, "…. was worth the work we had to do."

"Now, you have a decision to make, stay here until this child is born, or let us remove it now, I'd pick the first one," He smiled.

"No third option?" Logan flipped down from one of the gigantic chandeliers on the ceiling. He ran right towards the group of mutants surrounding Jean, picking a fight with Juggernaut. Juggernaut threw him against the wall. Just as he hit it, Kitty dived through it and ran towards the group. Not far behind her, Storm, Iceman, Rogue, Kitty, and Angel appeared. Logan got back up and joined the rest of the X-Men.

"You're outnumbered!" Storm said triumphantly.

"Hmm, Castillo, take your pick," He smiled. The girl gave Storm a glare and flipped up, grabbing Storm by the legs and pulling her away, and trying to do her job.

"Juggernaut…" Magneto gestured to the X-Men. He ran towards Kitty, missing as she used her gift. Rogue followed him, giving Kitty a hand. Without a word Pyro jumped at Iceman and they began to fight, fire against ice. Angel moved towards Cyclops, but Logan stopped him. _Just get Jean_, he whispered, jumping at Cyclops and engaging in battle. Angel stood in front of Magneto, waiting for him to do something. Magneto just smiled. Angel looked at him suspiciously and flew towards him. Magneto pulled a table in front of him just in time, knocking Angel to the floor. Then he used the table to smash Angel into an unconscious mess. Rogue looked over, and with one more look, seeing Kitty was in good shape, she ran towards Magneto and her injured love.

"Step off Bastard!" She screamed.

"Aww, I see you still haven't changed your hair!" He smirked. Jean tried to get the bars off, using her powers, but Magneto had put some sort of block on them. Magneto waited for Rogue to do something, but she stood, obviously waiting for him to make the next room. The hooded man un-strapped Jean and lead her off, and with a smile, Magneto followed. Rogue wanted to help, but what could she do now?

Kitty flew backwards, as Juggernaut hit her. He ran towards her once more, but before he would reach her, a wall of ice flew in front of her. Bobby smiled, ducking as Pyro shot a blast of fire at him. Juggernaut broke threw the wall, the ice crashing over Kitty. She jumped up, and through the ice, landing on Juggernaut's head.

"Is it true that you can be attacked without your helmet?" Kitty said, not waiting to find an answer, and yanking it from his head. He let out a scream.

"Jean!" Kitty said, falling off of him, and towards the ground. Jean turned to face Kitty's direction (although struggling with the man), she managed to hurt Juggernaut enough to nock him over and quickly catch Kitty.

Logan blocked another blast of Scott; he really wasn't the same old Scott, not anymore (not that Scott probably hadn't dreamed off fighting Logan). Wolverine flipped backwards, ducking as he landed. Scott ran towards him. Wolverine ducked another blast and pulled his claws through Scott as she jumped at him. Scott fell to the ground, motionless. Logan gasped as Jean let out a scream. He ran towards her, dodging shots of lighting, ice, fire, and who knows what else. He Jumped at Magneto, who pulled the other man out of the way with him, leaving Jean alone. He picked her up and pulled her close to him. Magneto smiled and opened the doors behind him (with his mind-duh-they were metal) and disappeared behind them. Logan tried to get in, but he was too late.

"Logan, help!" Rogue screamed. Logan ran to where Angel was hit. He tried to pull the debris off, but it wouldn't budge. Kitty ran towards him and dived into the pile of broken pieces. She came out in moments, pulling Warren with her, although he was not conscious.

"Let's get out of here," Jean said, looking at her Stomach with a worried expression.

"Kitty, take Jean, get her back to the jet and leave…now!" Logan screamed, picking up Angel and following the two girls. Storm left her battle with her enemy, swooshed down and grabbed Rogue and flew out one of the windows, letting glass fall everywhere. She dropped Rogue by the jet and headed back to grab Bobby. When she arrived, everyone had evacuated and Bobby was gone.


	11. Missing

**Sorry for the wait, here you are, enjoy!**

**Missing**

"Storm!" Beast called, "There you are. What's going on? Logan said something about Magneto but then he ran off."

"Oh um…," She seemed rather distracted and kept fidgeting; "Magneto got Jean."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" he cried in exasperation, "Is she OK?"

"She's fine," reassured Storm, "But uh, Angel's unconscious in the clinic and Bobby got captured."

"Well we have to go get him then!"

"Yeah we do," said Logan, neither of them had noticed him walking up behind them, "Storm and I are leaving soon, and you should come too."

"Of course I'm coming! I already missed out on one fight today, I don't want to miss another," Hank said firmly.

"Well let's get going then," cut in Storm briskly walking on ahead of them.

"Is it just me or is she refusing to look me in the eye?" Hank whispered to Logan.

"It's 'cause she likes you," said Logan matter of factly as he picked up his pace to catch up with Storm.

Rogue ran her hand along Kitty's back. After hours of tears, Kitty had finally fallen asleep. Rogue sat up, slowly letting Kitty's head fall onto a pillow. Rogue shut the door as she left and went to the Clinic. She sat down in a dark colored chair, which was sitting right next to Warren's bed. She began to cry and put her head down on his chest.

"Please…come back," She said, holding his lifeless hand to her wet cheek. She got up and climbed into the bed with him, lying close to him and wrapping her arms around his cold body. The monitor next to the bed was still showing a life in him, but he suggested otherwise. She kept crying and slowly fell asleep. When Rogue woke up, she didn't know how much later, she ran her hand along his cheek, kissing him gently and then headed back to her room. It was still the middle of the night. She pulled her frizzy, wet hair back into a ponytail. Then, she slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake Kitty if she was sleeping. Kitty was huddled in a small ball at the corner of her bed. Rogue walked over and sat down beside her.

"Why don't you sleep, relax…," Rogue said sympathetically.

"I tried, but I didn't get any sleep," She said, looking up at her.

"You were asleep when I left," Rogue said.

"No, I just didn't want you to waste your whole night with me, so I pretended to be, I knew you really wanted to be off with Warren," Kitty said.

"Well why don't you sleep now?" Rogue asked.

"God, I can't!" Kitty shouted. Rogue pulled off one of her gloves and, without Kitty noticing, lightly touched her wrist. Kitty started to shake and then collapsed on the bed, asleep.

"Get some sleep, Kit," Rogue said, laying down herself until the morning sun finally woke her up once again. Looking over to see how Kitty was Rogue was surprised to find that she was gone.

"I didn't think she'd sleep for long," Rogue sighed, leaving the room, and walking to the kitchen. When she reached the room, Jean was sulking with a glass of wine.

"Pregnant mothers aren't supposed to drink," Rogue said, grabbing the cup and finishing the last few drops.

"Neither are minors," Jean spat out.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"Bobby's gone….which is apparently the end of the world," Jean said, getting up and walking to the refrigerator.

"You didn't like him?" Rogue asked.

"I knew he would break your heart someday," Jean smirked.

"You're drunk!" Rogue shouted.

"It's better then crying or……," Jean stopped and pulled out the pitcher of water.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked, knowing her sudden interest in alcohol and Bobby's disappearance was false.

"Like I said….Bobby's gone," Jean lied, setting the pitcher down.

"Well, has Storm said how we're going to help him yet?" Rogue asked.

"She wanted to go straight back, but Logan wanted to bring everyone home safely and pick only about three people to return," Jean said as the cupboard opened and a cup floated towards her. She grabbed it and filled it with water.

"Who are they taking? I assume he picked himself first?" Rogue smiled.

"Storm, Beast, and _yes_, himself," Jean sat back down on one of the stools.

"When do they leave?" Rogue asked.

"About four this morning," Jean sighed.

"What? Why?" Rogue sat up.

"They didn't want anyone else trying to come along," Jean said.

"Like…. Kitty?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Exactly…," Jean was silent for a minute, "Wait, what's wrong?" She asked at the look on Rogue's face.

"She was gone when I woke up," Rogue said, finally speaking.

"Oh my god," Jean got up and ran to Kitty's room. Rogue slowly followed and leaned on the wall just outside the door.

"Well we have to go and help!" Jean started to walk up the stairs.

"Jean, you know how Logan would feel. Right now, you need to stay put, and you're drunk, you can't go anywhere!" Rogue sighed.

"Then you've got to go," Jean said, "Hurry, get in your suit!"

"Jean it's not a good idea!" Rogue protested.

"Kitty could be in danger!" Jean spat out.

"Fine, but how do you believe I'm going to get there?" Rogue smirked.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance," Nightcrawler hung from the ceiling, poofing away and reappearing on the ground.

"Kurt!" Rogue pulled him into a hug.

"Vhat is it that you are needing?" He asked.

"Imagine the X-Jet and transport us there," Rogue said, grabbing a hold of Kurt. He nodded and disappeared. Jean went back to the kitchen and pulled out the wine bottle.

Rogue landed on the floor with a loud _thump_ and sat up.

"Sorry about the vanding," Kurt said, helping her off the ground.

"That's fine, now, we have to get in," Rogue said, looking at the massive building climbing above the trees the ship was behind.

"I can't, I've never seen the inside," He said.

"Imagine…. a really big empty room. Everything is just about made of metal. Big chandeliers hang from the ceilings and Magneto is bossing everybody around," Rogue looked for an answer.

"Must ve more descriptive, sorry," He said.

"Fine, can you transport me to one of the windows on the building?" She asked. He grabbed a hold of her and within second they were 100 feet off the ground, outside of a window, a few windows from the top.

"Now do you see the inside?" Rogue tried not to look down.

"Looks like…an office?" He said slowly.

"Get us inside…uh…now," Rogue closed her eyes. She opened them when they were in a dark room. It was stiffly decorated with a desk made out of some black iron-like metal and black leather chairs, a few maps and several books.

"Vell, this is charming," said Kurt, Rogue couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"C'mon," Rogue said. They wandered through hallways and down stairs, in labs and huge depressing meeting rooms, nothing.

"Now if I was an evil manic where would I keep my prisoners?" Rogue asked, more to relieve the oppressive silence than anything else. Sudden from far off they heard a strangled scream. Rogue jumped and ran in the direction it had come from, Kurt close on her heels. Rogue, too bent on finding her friends to notice where she was going, ran smack into a set of huge iron doors. She quickly recovered herself but the doors were locked.

"We've found our prison, now, get us inside," She said, as Kurt took a quick peek through the small window in the door. Once inside they looked for the source of the screams. There were huge machines, too horrible to describe, all made of metal. Rogue didn't see any people, but she did see a string of cells. She walked over to them and peered through the barred window on each one.

"Nothing!" She cried in frustration. Kurt poofed her back outside of the room and they continued walking. Finally they reached a room where they could hear a voice; no doubt it was Magneto. Also they could hear a few other voices, Logan's among them.

"Ok poof us inside," She said.

"I bet you're happy I arrived!" He said. He grabbed hold of her and they disappeared from the hall and reappeared, falling from the sky, into the middle of the room, filled with henchmen. Storm, Beast and Logan were in the middle of it fighting, as well as they could. Rogue looked around, as everyone stared.

"Welcome," Magneto started to laugh.

"Kid, GET OUT!" Logan screamed.

"Poof us back to the jet," Rogue whispered. Kurt grabbed her hand and they found themselves, safely back in the jet.


	12. Try Going the Speed Limit

**Try Going the Speed Limit!**

Kitty crouched in the field next to Magneto's lair. Pyro and another kid had dragged Bobby outside, and they were kicking the shit out of him. Kitty wanted to wait until they left, but she didn't know how much longer she could take it, Bobby already looked rather worse for wear. The other boy, one she had been watching carefully, since he had not shown any true powers, besides beating people up anyway, was mainly watching Pyro work. What had happened to Pyro? Why was he like that? Kitty couldn't watch any longer.

"Hey Flame of a Bitch, back off!" Kitty screamed, walking towards the two boys.

"Oh, so your _Bobby's_ girl," Pyro started to laugh.

"Yup, aren't I lucky?" She smirked.

"He's the lucky one, your kind of hot," The other boy said.

"See how hot I am after this," She screamed, kicking a stick up from the ground and hitting the boy with it. Pyro shot out a blast of fire at her. It hit the stick instead of her and she threw the piece of burning wood at him. He was knocked down again, but he quickly regained his feet. The other kid stood up and nudged Pyro. Pyro walked back to Bobby and smiled, lifting him up and taking him around the corner of the building.

"I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Quicksilver," The other boy said.

"Kitty, now…_end_ of introduction," She said, giving him a glare. He smiled and started to run around her in circles. He went faster and faster, his power now obvious. Kitty started to have trouble breathing; the air wasn't making it into her. His speed grew and she fell to the ground, un-able to fight. She grabbed her neck, waiting to die. Suddenly, it stopped, though Kitty was still unable to move, she heard a familiar voice.

"I've never been one for people who pick on the young," Rogue said, her hand griping his neck. He started to shake until finally, he fell into a heap on the ground, weak but still breathing.

"Now maybe you can go the speed limit," Rogue smirked.

Pyro threw Bobby forcefully to the ground and stood threateningly over him.

"Get up," Pyro spat, "Or have you had too much already?" Slowly Bobby pulled himself to his feet, carefully assessing his surroundings. They were in some kind of open aired metal arena that was lined with lit torches, no help for iceman there.

No sooner had he stood than Pyro punched him in the stomach knocking him to the floor again.

"What? Is that all you got Popsicle?" Pyro taunted, "Why don't you fight back?"

"Because I don't hit girls," retorted Bobby, standing up again. He longed to cool the bastard's temper with a nice shower of ice, but they had bound his wrists with manacles that rendered his power useless.

"Why you!" Pyro sputtered his face turning a lovely shade of magenta.

"Aw, out of witty retorts already?" he teased, "What a shame, I was just starting to have fun." Pyro's only reply was to send a stream of fire rushing toward him, which he dodged but his chains slowed him down just enough so that his arm was singed.

"Bitch!" Bobby yelled, "This was my favorite shirt!" Pyro sent several more fireballs at him one right after another so fast the Bobby barely had time to dodge, let alone retaliate. At last the torrent of fire slowed and Bobby fell to his hands and knees panting.

"As lovely a day as it is," said Pyro mockingly, "I'm afraid playground time is over. Besides, I have something I want to show you inside." It was easy to tell from the malicious glint in his eyes that what ever it was it would not be a good thing for Bobby.

Try as he might to resist Bobby was too winded and in too much pain from his many burns to fight off his former friend as he was led through a metal door back into the dark interior of Magneto's stronghold.

Roughly Pyro shoved him down a short flight of steps and through the overwhelming labyrinth of corridors and labs. As soon as he regained his breath Bobby began to struggle but Pyro punched him twice in the gut and he gave up, knowing that even if he could get free he wouldn't be able to find his way out again. At last they retched a sparsely furnished room made out of a strange metal that Bobby guessed with a sinking heart was specially fire proof.

Pyro thrust him against one wall and the chains binding his wrists somehow connected themselves to a ring attached to the wall just above his head. Bobby struggled against it but it was no use, he was stuck chained and unable to move more than a step or two in any direction. Pyro was pacing the other side of the small room, looking like a lion who has just had a live dinner thrown into it's cage.

"Do you like it?" Pyro asked, gesturing to the room at large, "Magneto had it built just for me. It's completely fire resistant, virtually indestructible, and completely sound proof." He grinned maliciously. Bobby didn't answer.

"Aw, pity, has the cat got your tongue?" Pyro goaded, crossing the room in three long strides and ramming his fist into Bobby's gut again, who tried to double up over the spot but was unable to thanks to the chains holding him fast to the wall.

"I've learned a new trick, do you wanna see?" Again Bobby didn't answer, but Pyro didn't really want one. Instead he just grinned and with a flick of his wrist the helpless prisoner suddenly found six daggers made of fire flying toward him. Each hit him in a different spot opening large gashes that immediately began to pour blood. He gasped in pain, the effect feeling something like a branding iron being force several inches into his flesh.

"Neat trick, No?" Pyro grinned, a grin that sent the first true shiver of fear since being captured snaking it's way down Bobby's back.

Rogue helped Kitty to her feet, making sure that she was all right. Kurt hovered a few steps behind them.

"Bobby!" cried Kitty, wildly running off in the direction Pyro had taken him, Rogue and Kurt not far behind. They arrived just in time to see Bobby and Pyro's retreating backs as the door slid closed behind them.

"No!" Kitty yelled throwing herself against the spot, but to no avail. Again and again she ran at the wall, trying to get through. Finally Kurt grabbed her by the arms to prevent her from hurting herself.

She sank to her knees sobbing. "I can't get in," she wailed hysterically, "My power won't work. I can't get in. I can't save him!"

Cautiously Rogue put her ungloved hand against the door. Suddenly she felt a gently electric shock. "Try again," she said slowly, "Carefully. I think I may have just short circuited their shield." Reluctantly Kurt let go and Kitty gently pushed against the wall, seconds later she had disappeared through it.

"You did!" Kitty yelled happily, reemerging and grab both of their hands pulling them through with her.

"This way," said Rogue firmly leading them off down a dark corridor.

"How do vou know?" asked Kurt curiously.

"Blood," she quietly pointed out the streaks on the floor. After that they followed her without a word.

Bobby hung limply in his chains. He was now drenched in blood and barely conscious.

"Why John?" he gasped, finally able to ask the question that had been burning at him for so long, "What happened to you?" Pyro stopped pacing and glared at him.

"Why?" he repeated as though mystified by the question, "Power," he said at last, "True power, not that wimpy stuff they teach at your precious school."

"But we were best friends!" Bobby hated the way he sounded like he was whining but he couldn't help it. He was falling, sliding through a fog that was threatening to over take him, and he almost wished it would.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby" Pyro admonished, "So naïve. I'm afraid that as we grow old we tend to find that we sometimes grow apart, choose different life paths."

"Yeah, and you chose the one that involves my fist getting very friendly with you're face!" Kitty yelled, appearing through the wall with Rogue and Kurt in tow. After taking a moment to assess the situation Rogue nodded to Kurt.

"Right avay," he said, and with a small pop they were all three at Bobby's side.

Dimly through the swirling mists of pain and semi-consciousness Bobby felt a pair of small arms wrap themselves around his waist. He struggled to open his eyes, flinching from the touch, wanting to see who it was but the darkness was drawing him in and he fell back weakly.

Carefully Kitty used her power to free her beloved from the cruel chains that bound him and he sagged limply over her shoulder. Pyro was sending a barrage of fireballs at them, which miraculously missed every time.

"You won't escape!" Pyro yelled, his face a mask of hatred and rage. Rogue stepped forward and wrapped her hand around his throat.

"Back off, Traitor!" she spat, and with that they were gone, back at the institute in the clinic. Jean came funning, fighting to hide the worry that was plain on her face. Kitty unable to support Bobby's limp weight struggled not to drop him; Kurt and Rogue helped her lay him gently on the bed next to Warren's.

"What about the others?" Jean asked, obviously fighting a loosing battle to control her emotions as bottles filled with strange colored liquids and bandages zoomed through the air to her, bent over Bobby. She never lifted her eyes from his prone form as she began tending his wounds.

"Don't worry," Rogue reassured her, though she was having problems not worrying herself, "They can take care of themselves." Jean nodded biting her lip.

It seemed like days as Kitty and Rogue waited on edge, watching Jean patch Bobby up; Kurt had left silently some time ago, preferring to go at bed and let the girls be. It was only really a little over an hour however long it felt. Finally Jean finished and sat back her mouth drawn into a tight line.

"That's everything I can do," she said grimly, but then reassuringly she added, "He should be alright." Kitty leaned forward in the chair next to his bed that she had sunken into several minutes ago and clasped his hand. Jean got up and swayed a little unsteadily.

Rogue caught her arm. "You should go to bed," she admonished, "Think about the baby." Jean nodded.

"I should tell you the same," she sighed wearily, but then glanced at a pale Kitty and took in Rogue's furtive look at Warren. She didn't tell them to go to bed; she just wandered off leaving her last remark as a good night.

"Kitty," Rogue said quietly after several minutes, gently putting her hand on the girl's shoulder, "You should get some sleep too. I'll watch over them." Kitty blinked blearily at her, already half asleep.

"I-I-" she fumbled, but Rogue didn't give her time to get it out. Instead she gently but firmly pulled her friend out of the chair and began to lead her out of the clinic.

_Heavy… everything so heavy…pain…hard and consuming…filling him…it was so dark…what? What was going on? His star…was leaving…no, he couldn't loose her light…he had…had…_

"Kitty…" the word came out thin and hoarse, barely loud enough to hear. The hand that shot out to grab hers weak and shaking, but it fell short and landed limply hanging from the side of the bed.

Kitty spun, pulling roughly from Rogue's grasp, both of them surprised. She was back at Bobby's side in an instant, caressing his hand; tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Kitty…" he said again, the sound rattling through cracked and bleeding lips. His eyes fluttered and roved as though he was searching for her.

"I'm here," she whispered stroking his cheek, "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry," he said, his eyes at last settling on her face, "I was suck a jerk to you…. and Rogue…. where is she?" his words were coming in short gasps and they could tell that he was struggling to stay conscious, "Tell her…. Tell her… I'm sorry…"

"I'm right here, Bobby," Rogue said quietly stepping forward, "Relax, you're safe, everything's OK now." He tried to say something but a hacking cough cut him off. Kitty held a glass of water to his lips while Rogue propped him up to drink. When he was done he sank back against the pillows, his eyes closed, breathing, beginning to slow and even out again.

"Sleep well," Kitty whispered, pulling away a bit, thinking to leave him to sleep, but his hand shot out again.

"Don't… please…" was enough to banish all such thoughts from her head as she gently lay down in the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around his thickly bandaged chest, stilling his shaking just by her presence. It only took a minute for both of them to be soundly and peacefully asleep.

Rogue watched the two, unable to squash the burning envy in her heart at what they shared. But then her eyes strayed to the next bed over where her own beloved Warren lay sleeping, his face deathly pale in the moonbeam falling across it. Slowly, as though in a trance she crossed the few feet that separated them and sat by his side. Tears came, sliding slowly at first down her cheeks, then falling faster and faster until she was nearly blinded by them.

"Hey now," said a light, if husky voice, "Why are you crying?"

"Warren!" she exclaimed, looking down to find him wake and staring curiously at her. Slowly he reached up a slightly trembling hand to brush the tears from her face, but it never got there. She intercepted it half way, caressing it and gently kissing his finger tips as the tears just fell faster.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked tenderly his eyes seeming to leak understanding and warmth pooling it out to her.

"It's just everything it so screwed up," she sobbed, "You're hurt, and Bobby's hurt, and Magneto's still got Logan and Storm and Hank, and I just don't know what to do, and…and…" the tears were coming to thick and fast for her to speak anymore, but she didn't need to. He didn't need her to explain, he just held her close, pulling her onto the bed next to him and wrapping arms and wings alike around her thin frame, lovingly kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair, whispering soothing words to her and she cried herself out on his shoulder.

At last she quieted to nothing more that the occasional shutter as she relaxed back against his warm embrace. He too was just beginning to relax and slip again into unconsciousness when she mumbled into his wing

"I thought I was going to loose you. When you weren't waking up, I thought…." She didn't finish the sentence, she couldn't, but she didn't have to.

He craned his neck around forcing her to look him straight in the eye. "I will never leave you alone," he promised solemnly, "Never, do you understand me? It'll take a hell of a lot more to make me desert you than Magneto or any of his crones."

"I know that now," she whispered, cuddling closer, pure exhaustion taking a firm grip on her and refusing to let go. After that they both let it go, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Perhaps an hour later Warren broke the silence, whispering, "Rogue…" but she didn't answer. He craned his neck again looking at her closed eyes and peaceful sleeping face. At last he was able to close his own eyes and slip happily into unconsciousness, knowing that when he woke up his friends and especially Rogue would be waiting happy to see him.


	13. Broken hearts

**Broken Hearts**

Rogue slowly drifted away from her dreams and into the real world. She was lying snuggled up against Warren, his wings wrapped around her. Kitty was still curled up with Bobby, fast asleep. Warren was awake, starring up at the ceiling; he flinched as she touched his cheek.

"Good Morning," Angel smiled, "You sleep here all night?"

"I couldn't lift your wing," Rogue joked.

"Don't you dare lift my wing, if it's keeping you close to me," He whispered intensely making her spine tingle. Rogue rolled over, half of her on top of Warren, and kissed him.

"Ow," he gasped as she pulled away, "Ribs…"

"Right, sorry," she apologize hastily rolling off of him and the bed, "Jean said you'd broken two of them and bruised a few more."

"Great," he replied sarcastically.

"Do you feel strong enough to stand up?" Rogue asked.

"Uh, I believe so," He said, experimentally moving about; then slowly and carefully, making sure to not bump anything, stood up. He stretched his wings, knocking over a shelf of medicines. Rogue started to laugh and bent down to pick up the objects. He let out a quick laugh and bent down to help her. His wings caught on one of the monitors and he tripped and fell on the floor. Rogue and Warren collapsed into laughter.

"Don't move!" Rogue giggled as she un-hooked him from the monitor and finished picking up the medicines. Then she helped him get up and they left the clinic.

"So where's your room?" Rogue asked, realizing she had never been there.

"I've been thinking about that lately, do you think Kitty will be moving in with Bobby after the wedding?" Warren asked.

"If they don't move out from the mansion, they I'm sure she will, why?" Rogue asked. Warren blushed and looked at her. Rogue knew why instantly.

"I'm sure Storm will let you move into my room," Rogue smiled.

"Right…because there's no reason to waste a whole room for myself, when you have an empty bed," He smiled.

"Right, that would be bad," Rogue moved towards him.

"Cause of all the kids we're getting at the school," He moved his hand to her back.

"Gotta make room for the munchkins," Rogue pulled Warren into a kiss. When they let go, they were both blushing. Rogue ran her hand through Warren's hair, and they disappeared into her room.

Jean knocked on Rogue's door. She could hear noises from inside, laugher and soft whispers. No one came to answer the door, so she just opened it.

"Hello?" She said. Rogue was lying on the bed, Warren above her, his wings keeping him in the air. They were making out to say the least. He fell down on top of her as Jean opened the door.

"Sorry to ruin your…. fun? But someone needs to go and help Logan, Storm, and Beast!" She said crossly. Warren got up from on top of her, Rogue clutching her arm he had landed on. He pulled Rogue up and leaned her against him.

"Kitty won't leave Bobby. You can't go! We have me, Warren, and Kurt!" Rogue protested.

"So you're saying they just die?" Jean scowled.

"NO! But it's not like we have a huge army, three people!" Rogue spat at her.

"What is all this screaming about?" Storm smirked, walking through Rogue's door.

"Storm?" Rogue was speechless.

"You people underestimate us X-Men. You think every time we're caught, you'll have to come save us. Logan's in the kitchen Jean, if your interested," Storm nodded towards the empty hallway, "Unfortunately- we do have to still save Hank."

"Do we have a plan?" Warren asked.

"Stay here- or you guys anyway. This is ridiculous, every time we go there somebody get's hurt. Hank can handle himself until I formulate a better plan."

"What if he dies?" Rogue shouted. She had never been good with leaving people behind, alone. They had a reasonable group now to fight, so why shouldn't they?

"Trust me; he's fine for a while. We just have to come up with a solution."

"Great, well, here's my 2 cents. I'm gonna go help him and you can stay here and formulate all you want, but we're a team and we don't leave men behind. At least I thought we didn't," Rogue spat, furious, then storming away, cursing under her breath. After a moment, Warren followed.

He followed her outside and pulled her arm, holding her close to him, "Every time we go there, you've escaped. I feel like one of these days- you won't be so lucky."

"If I've escaped all three times, obviously I useful," she pointed out.

"Well you're not going on this trip," Warren ordered.

"Try and stop me Cupid!" Rogue screamed.

"I can't, because you never listen, to anyone! Why do you think you jumped off a roof?" Warren screeched. Rogue stumbled down to knee level.

"Not you too…not another person," She mumbled, starting to cry.

"NO listening! You just cry and try and hurt yourself!" He kept going, but it was too far.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HURTING!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Well I'm wasting my time, on someone who can't even touch…_feel_!" He stormed away and into the building. Rogue started to shake and she let out a piercing scream. Then she was on the ground, mumbling to herself and sweating profusely. In the last two minutes of her life, no matter how much Warren believed, she had felt more then she ever had before.

Rogue stayed on the heap of grass until late that night. After their fight, no one dared to come out and talk to her. She had cried almost all of the time she had been there, and she decided to get up, and after wiping her eyes, she did. She walked a bit, realizing her legs were sore from sitting in the same position for hours; she sat down again, this time on one of the benches. She took a moment to rub her legs and wait for them to wake up. The things that Warren said were plastered into her head, never to leave. Could she even forgive him? Why were all people destined to leave her? Why wouldn't one person ever stay? She stood up again and walked to the front of the school, and then stopped. She turned around and sped off on foot, away from Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

Kitty woke up in the late afternoon, tired from the past day, from crying over Bobby. She gave Bobby a gentle kiss on the forehead as she left, promising to be back soon. She walked down the halls; most of the kids were running though them. They were whispering about Rogue- something about a fight between her and Warren and how now, she was gone. She eventually reached a group of kids too large to squeeze through, but not to walk through. She did it quickly; something about being inside of people, even for a moment, still freaked her out. She kept walking until she bumped right into Warren. He quickly excused himself, without a word, but she followed him. He kept turning this way and that, and it was hard for her to keep up, after all, she didn't know where his room was, if that was where he _was_ going. Finally he stopped, entered a room, and shut the door behind him quickly. Kitty walked right up to and through it, not stopping to knock. When she reached the inside, she wasn't surprised. It was a simple room, a bed, desk, a bookcase, and a closet. It was all painted a boring silver color and there were small angels around some kind of weird symbol above his bed. He was leaning on the windowsill, starring out into the sky.

"Aren't angels supposed to be perfect, as in Not-dick-heads?" Kitty smirked.

"Just because I have wings doesn't mean I'm a perfect little angel," He spat at her, not even turning around to see who his visitor was.

"Well that's your X-Men name, now isn't it?" She leaned against the wall.

Warren turned around, "Yours is Shadowcat that mean you'll be eating _Purina_ anytime soon?" He gave her a glare.

"Rogue so does not deserve your shit," Kitty already had one leg through the door.

"She seemed to like my shit a bit ago, when I was taking her around, kissing her, and flying," He spat out.

"Why don't you go for a bit of a fly now?" She screamed, running to the window and pushing him out of it. She turned on her heel and left, without even watching to see if he caught himself before he hit the ground.

Logan walked straight up to his room, a nap exactly what he needed. Just as he finished taking off his shoes, and lay down to sleep, the door was flung open.

"OK, so you get back from your little adventure and you just decide to come up here? Maybe I'll find you later and stop worrying about you!" Jean scolded.

"I doubt it's me your worried about," Logan smirked, rolling over, not ready to go at it.

"You're the father of my child!" She screeched.

"Then let's get married, you said you wanted too," Logan sat up. Jean looked surprised and stood in silence, until Logan spoke.

"That's what I thought!" He said, plopping back down on the bed.

"_You thought_? What did you think Logan? Please grace me with your thoughts," She smirked, sitting down on the farthest chair from him and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jean I don't wanna get into this," Logan mumbled.

"WELL I DO!" She screeched, standing up.

"YOU DO, HUH?" He jumped up.

"YES LOGAN, I DO!" She shot back at him.

"Jean, do you love me?" He said, suddenly calm. Once again she stood there, silent.

"What about Scott, huh?" He said.

"Why do you have to bring him up Logan?" Jean asked.

"Maybe because you-" Logan started to speak, but Jean put her hand to his face, hard.

"You didn't have to pick a fight with _him_! I saw you convince Angel to help me; _you would take care of him_! You just had to stab him, didn't you?" She screamed, "Revenge, huh. Well was it great?"

"Jean, you're crazy!" Logan bolted towards the door.

"I'm crazy? You're the one who's still jealous of a guy who's…" Jean suddenly stopped.

"That's right Jean, SCOTT'S DEAD! He's gone Jean, and _you_ killed him!" Logan shot at her.

"How dare you!" Jean screamed.

"I'm the one who's at fault, huh? It's my fault that you're still in love with him? How do you think that makes me feel? My child is in someone who doesn't love me!" Logan shouted.

"I am not in love with him," Jean said, it a very unconvincing voice.

"You can say you don't love him," Logan walked to the door and opened it, "and try to convince yourself that you don't, but the fact is Jean, no matter how much _convincing_ you do, you still haven't made your choice."


	14. An Old Love and One That is Not Forgoten

**An Old Love, and a Love That is Not Forgotten**

Jean slouched in her booth. After her spat with Logan, she needed a break, so she had driven down the road to a small Italian restaurant, Barducci's. It was Scott's favorite place to eat, and the home of their first date. As what Logan said sunk into her brain more and more, she realized, she wasn't over Scott. When she had seen him the other day, it had almost awoken her mind, and for some reason, she remembered him. They had been engaged- then everything changed. The waitress came back with her small coffee and set it on the table, making a loud banging noise while doing it.

"What would you like?" She asked, flipping open her notepad and pulling out a pen.

"Slice of cheese cake please, that's all," Jean wasn't extremely hungry; she was having envy for the rest of her dinner. Envy that some people could be with people they wanted, even though it was complicated. She glanced over to the other side of the room. Rogue was hunched over an un-eaten slice of mushroom pizza, her eyes were red, and the rest of her was a mess. Jean grabbed her coffee.

"It's late, you know, and there _is_ a curfew," Jean slid into the chair across from her.

"He said I couldn't feel," Rogue was obviously somewhere else, beyond talk of curfew.

"Who did Honey?" Jean asked.

"Warren, I _hate_ him!" Rogue rubbed one of her eyes.

"That's an awfully strong word to use," Jean replied, pulling Rogue's napkin from under her plate and dabbing her eyes.

"He said a lot of other strong words too," Rogue wasn't letting much slip.

"Ok, so you got in a fight?" Jean asked, piecing together the puzzle.

"Yes," Rogue answered quietly.

"Why don't you eat?" Jean asked, pushing the slice of pizza slightly forward.

"I'm not hungry," Rogue mumbled.

"Are you coming back to the mansion?" Jean asked.

"I will, when he's gone," Rogue smirked.

"You very well know we can't kick anybody out," Jean said.

"True," Rogue sipped her glass of coke.

"Come back with me. You'll have Kitty, Logan, _me_," Jean smiled as she went through the list. Rogue nodded slowly and Jean led her to the car. When they arrived home, it was about two in the morning. Jean made sure that Rogue was safely in her room, and then she quietly slipped into Storm's office.

"Your not usually one to mope," Betsey smirked, as Warren slowly woke to see her sitting on his dresser. He immediately jumped up. For one, he hadn't seen her in years and for two, he wasn't properly dressed. He was barley dressed as a matter-of-fact. He was wearing blue striped boxers, and that alone. He quickly pulled a pair of jeans on and pulled on a shirt (He had some specially made, with slits in the back, so he didn't have to rip any of them).

"What are you doing here Bet? And I wasn't moping, I was sleeping, some people do those kinds of things!" Warren was always nervous around her.

"I came to see you, at your precious _gifted_ school," She smirked.

"Well thanks for the visit, there's the door," He gestured to it.

"God, it wasn't even three years ago that we were-" Betsey started off.

"Exactly, it's been almost three years," Warren frowned.

"You never called, after the incident," She sighed.

"You mean after you helped my father get me to the labs, so they could 'fix' me," He glared at her.

"Hey, I needed a bit of money, but I really did love you, I thought it was…for the best," She walked over to him and slipped her hand down to his pants zipper. Warren jumped back.

"So, let me guess, you went for the cure?" He said, in a clam voice.

"No, actually. But let's forget the past, and talk about the future," She pulled Warren into a long romantic kiss. He hesitated a moment, and then shoved her away.

"The one where you walk out that door and never talk to me again?" Warren shouted at her.

"Oh, you got another girl, huh?" She smirked.

"I had one…" He sighed.

"Aww, she get lost?" Betsey loved sarcasm.

"If you must know, we had a bit of a…. argument," He said.

"A bit of one?" She smirked, leaning on the wall beside him.

"_An_ argument," He was beginning to get very annoyed with her.

"What did you do?" Betsey knew Warren very well, and she knew he had a smart mouth at times.

"It's complicated," He frowned.

"Well you know they say, the best way to get a girl back, is to make her jealous," Betsey smiled a dark smile.

"Yeah with who? You?" Warren glared at her.

"Hey, I'm a very good actress," She said walking over to him. She slid her hand down his back and to his rear, briefly slipping her hand in his back pocket.

"Sure you're acting?" He smirked.

"Warren…" She stopped as he rolled his eyes.

"Continue, amuse me," He pulled away from her.

"These last two years have given me a lot of time to…think," she sighed. Warren opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, was she crying? He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back. And then, she pulled him into a kiss. Betsey leaned on his shoulder once they had pulled away. Then she looked up from his shoulder. A girl stood in the doorway, her mouth wide open. She had a single strand of white hair, and she was wearing gloves. A dark grin spread about Betsey's face.

Jean knocked on Logan's room door. It took a minute, but finally, he opened it, he was obviously surprised.

"Jean?" Logan's mouth dropped open.

"Did you expect me to never come back?" She entered the room, smiling at his slack face.

"You were gone last night, and no body had seen you," He sighed, "Not that I was checking or anything."

"I went out too a…. memorable place, but I came back this morning," Jean said down on his couch.

"Oh," was all he got out.

"Logan, I don't bite," She smirked at his constant five-foot distance.

"When I'm near you, I can't control myself," Logan looked ashamed to admit it.

"I've been thinking, about what you said. I wasn't over Scott, and I don't know if I am now. So I think it's good if we take time apart," Jean said with out hesitation. Logan's face hardened into the look he always wore when he was trying to hide what he really felt. He solemnly just gestured to the door, and without another word, Jean left. As she crept down the stairs, she could feel herself about to explode. She didn't want time! But, how could she be with him, if she was emotionally with someone else? She got out to the back porch before she fainted. She held her stomach, unable to breathe, and then fell to the ground.

Rogue dashed out of the school faster than Quicksilver. It had hardly even been a day since they had broken up. Did they? Was that was they did, did they break up? Rogue didn't even care; the only thing that mattered was now he was with some…slut, with her mini-skirt and midriff-bearing top, with Warren. Her Warren. Her angel. She didn't have any kind of vehicle, so she just started walking. There was a long dirt road leading out of the school, and all she new that was beyond that was that diner, and more roads. She didn't expect for anyone to come after her, and she didn't want anyone too. When she finally reached the edge of the road she looked around, for a sight of something helpful. She didn't see squat. She couldn't just go back; she'd look like a fool. But where could she go? She jumped as a figure appeared behind her. Warren's face was blank, showing no sign of emotion. The girl he was hugging was standing behind him.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Why'd you kiss her?" Rogue spat back.

"What, I can't kiss girls now?" He spat out. Rogue looked at him. She didn't like this; it was like they were ganging up on her, like they were trying to hurt her or something. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Can we talk?" Rogue finally asked.

"Fine, talk," He spoke calmly and slowly.

"Can you and I talk, _alone_," Rogue's eyes flickered to Betsey.

"Listen Hun, whatever you can say to him, you can say to me," Betsey smirked.

"_Warren_," Rogue begged.

"Fine, let's go, stay here," He whispered to Betsey. When they reached a small patch of grass about ten feet from Betsey, they stopped.

"I'm not good with things like this," Rogue looked straight at the ground.

"If you hate it so much, let's skip it," He walked back towards Betsey. Rogue growled as darted towards him, shoving him into Betsey.

"Listen Warren, you better turn around and listen to me. I have put up with too many other people's shit to let you do this to me. I'm not some object who has no feelings and thoughts, in fact I'm havin' a few about _you_ right now. You hurt me, that's a fact, and no matter how many times you bat your little wings, you aren't getting me back. You can roll your eyes and hug her all you want, but you missed out on me, and it's your lost. She can't fill your life like I can, but I bet she can fill your pants pretty well huh? Well have fun," Rogue suddenly had a streak of confidence she didn't know was there, she was able to stand up for herself, and that to her, was the biggest victory of all. She ran all the way back to the mansion, after all, it was her home first, was she just going to let him kick her out? She entered the school with a smile on her face. She didn't plan to talk to Warren ever again. When she got to her room, Kitty was lying on the bed. Kitty sprang up when she saw her.

"You're back!" She pulled Rogue into a long hug.

"Yeah, but I'm kind of tired," Rogue collapsed on her bed. Kitty understood in a heartbeat. She closed the blinds and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked down the hall and to the porch, Bobby was waiting in a car in the front of the school, they were leaving for a few hours.

Warren dropped Betsey at her room window and went into his. He sat down on the bed, the dark of the night casting it's shadow over him. He stared at a pair of gloves on his dresser. Betsey had been wearing them, but Betsey wasn't whom he was thinking about. He stood up and then sat down again.

"Warren, god, geez, you're such an ass!" he mumbled to himself. There was a knock at the door, he slowly walked to it and flung it open. It was a kid he'd seen a few times, _Jubilee_?


	15. A Swell Guy

Hey guys- Rayne Storm here. Thanks for all the great comments and stuff- it really does help and I realize some things have been incorrect- things Jemina and I even made up- but hey- it's our first time, you can't expect us to catch everything. So I may be dropping things like this for a while- just FYI. Have fun reading!

**A Swell Guy**

"May I help you?" Warren snarled.

"Hey, Dude, let me ask- Do I look familiar?" she asked.

"You're one of the kids, Jublio?" He really wasn't in the mood for speaking.

"Jubilee," she corrected, "And may we talk?" She let herself into his room and hopped on the bed.

"Come right in," Warren grunted, shutting the door. He walked over to where she was sitting and leaned back on his dresser across from her.

"Let me guess, you wanna know what I'm doing here? Well I go to classes with Kitty, and she said you're a _swell_ guy," Jubilee smirked.

"Well thanks for the complime-" Warren sighed.

"That was until the last few days, her idea about you has changed a bit," Jubilee said.

"God kid, I don't care, about Kitty, or whoever else," He walked to the door and opened it.

"This school is like a big ole vat of secrets, and _nothing_ stays hidden," Jubilee followed him.

"Point?" He spat at her.

"Everyone knows about what you've done, and they'll all side with Rogue, so just wanted to give ya a heads up," Jubilee giggled.

"I know a few people who will side with me," He smirked.

"I'm sure you do. Hmm, holding the door open I see, what a _swell_ guy," Jubilee spat back at him, leaving. Warren slammed the door, ran to the window and jumped out of it.

"Rogue?" Jubilee opened her room door. Rogue was slouched on the couch, flipping through the T.V. channels. She glanced up at her and didn't move from her position.

"I talk to Warren, he really is an ass," Jubilee plopped onto the couch next to her.

"I told him he could never get me back," Rogue said, in a disappointed voice.

"Good job, he deserves it, you stood your ground!" Jubilee congratulated her.

"I _want_ him to get me back," Rogue turned off the T.V., but kept her gaze on the blank screen.

"Why? He's a dick if you ask me," Jubilee shrugged.

"But he's _my_ dick, or…he was," Rogue sighed.

"Well then apologize, get him back," Jubilee nudged her.

"I doubt he'll take me back," Rogue frowned.

"He better, or I'll have to make him," Jubilee let a few small sparks appear in her hand.

"Put the fireworks away, Jubilation!" Rogue stood up and walked to the window. She could see Warren flying through the air, twirling and spinning.

"He is hot, I have to admit," Jubilee leaned beside her.

"He's also my ex-boyfriend, so shut up," Rogue turned away from the window and sat on her bed.

"Where's Kitty, you know?" Jubilee walked back to the door and opened it.

"No, actually, she left after I saw her this afternoon," Rogue suspiciously looked at Kitty's bed.

"Well, kitties usually don't run far," Jubilee smirked and left the room. Rogue looked back out the window, then she decided something, she wouldn't wait. She sprang from her position, around the corner, and out the nearest door. She ran across the yard and into the garden she had seen him flying above. She jumped from behind the bushes. He was still in the air, but there was one thing you couldn't see from her window view. Betsey sitting on one of the benches, laughing, and _he_ was laughing back at her. Rogue dissolved back into the plant, she had never been one for ease dropping, but Betsey wouldn't win if she could help it. Warren flew down and landed on the ground next to Betsey. She couldn't make out what they were saying.

"…Thirsty_…?" _Warren said, of course with a some what bigger vocab. Betsey nodded and he left the garden to go get things to drink. Rogue took the chance.

"Hey, having fun with my boyfriend?" Rogue sprang out of her garden hiding place.

"I wouldn't put him under that category anymore Rogie," Betsey stood up to face her.

"And what category would you put him in?" Rogue smirked.

"Mine," Betsey smiled.

"And that would be the category of a slut?" Rogue stated, struggling to keep her voice calm.

"Sure we'll go with that, just because I don't wear two-dollar jeans and t-shirts all the time," Betsey pulled the end of Rogue's shirt, and a piece ripped off.

"It's better that dressing like you're about to enter in a Miss Playboy competition," Rogue tore a piece of her skirt off. Betsey screamed and smacked Rogue, pushing her to the ground. Rogue slung her foot out, knocking Betsey to the same level. Betsey climbed on top on Rogue and grabbed a hold of her hair. Rogue pulled off her left glove.

"What? Can't smack me with your fancy gloves on?" Betsey pulled Rogue's hair. Rogue let out a scream.

"You know what my power is? When I touch people, they die!" Rogue grabbed a hold of Betsey's arm, but she tugged away.

"So what, you gonna hold my hand till I'm dead?" Betsey spat at her.

"Nope, your neck! And if my powers don't kill you, my hands will," Rogue grabbed a hold of her neck. Betsey struggled to get out and was forced to use her gift. A glowing stream of power shot from her hand and blasted Rogue, knocking her out. It started to rain and drops came pouring down. Betsey started to punch Rogue and they rolled down a hill into a pile of mud. Rogue woke up and smacked Betsey and held her head in the mud, pushing it further and further down. Betsey sprang up and flipped backwards. She landed on the ground beside the mud hole and ran for the school entrance and out of Rogue's view. Rogue's eyes widened _what had she done?_


	16. The Point of Touching

Okay, I love this chapter, because a lot of important stuff happens as well as some funny bits with Storm. Hehe.

**The Point of Touching**

Rogue dried her wet hair. She had just taken a forty-five minute shower to get all of the mud out. Kitty still hadn't come back, and she had nobody to talk too. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and her pajama pants with matching slippers. There was a knock and she sighed as she went to answer it. Warren was leaning outside in the doorway.

"You tried to kill her?" he spoke softly.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt her, I'm sorry I was so horrible to you and you hate me, I'm just so damn sorry, but I just can't seem to fix it," Rogue was tired of fighting.

"May I come in?" He entered her room. He sat down on her couch, "I would like to talk."

"Good, cause I have so much to say," Rogue sat down beside him.

"I know, and I would like to hear it, but may I speak first?" Warren asked.

"Shoot," Rogue was listening.

"I met Betsey a few years ago. I first started dating her because I really wanted to piss my dad off, but I fell in love with her. She helped my dad get me to the labs, so I kind of considered that betrayal. When I met you, I wanted a rebound girl, but then, Rogue...I'm in love with you," He sighed.

"Warren I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done the things I did, especially the fighting with _her_," Rogue looked at the ground.

"Betsey gets herself into trouble often," Warren laughed. He lifted her face with his finger. Rogue couldn't breathe. Was it the moment she'd been waiting for? He pulled her into a kiss. Finally to touch his lips, to feel his lips, to feel _Warren_. Rogue pulled him closer to her. There was something about that moment that told Rogue it was time. She pulled off his shirt, making sure not to hurt his wings. She shivered as she felt him run his hands up her back and slip her shirt over her head. Then it was a blur. A romantic, wonderful, beautiful blur. Rogue had her angel back, and she finally got to do the one thing that touching implied the most, and it truly was heaven on earth.

Rogue woke up curled up in Angel's wing, her bare chest against his. His arm was tightly wrapped around her. Warren was still asleep, but his lids slowly opened as she ran her hand along his chest.

"Good morning," he said smiling.

"Hey you," she smiled back and put her head down to his breast.

"So I hope this means we're officially back together," Warren laughed.

"Definitely," Rogue closed her eyes.

"So do you have classes today?" Warren asked. Rogue sat up, wrapping the sheet around her bare body.

"Oh God, what time is it?"

"Almost nine!" Warren said.

There was a knock at the door and Storm entered.

"OH MY GOD, ROGUE!" she pulled herself back out and slammed the door shut. Rogue jumped off the bed and pulled her robe over her bare body.

"Get dressed, but don't leave!" Rogue smiled, pulling open the door. Storm was leaning against the wall, mumbling to herself. Rogue grabbed her hand and pulled outside.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" Storm looked furious.

"It wasn't obvious?" Rogue asked.

"YOU'RE A TEENAGER!" Storm sat down on one of the benches.

"I know, but it was the moment and everything," Rogue sat down beside her.

"Did you just finish?" Storm asked slowly.

"Oh my God. It was last night, we've been fighting lately and we just," Rogue stopped.

"Well…. are you…do you plan to do it…. again?" Storm started breathing hard.

"I donno, maybe, not like soon though, I really need his opinion on this," Rogue said.

"Rogue, he's a guy- I know his opinion. I don't know if I can trust you guys in a room together! I mean we have kids under ten here!" Storm started to take long, deep breaths, "Maybe I need to install a Sex Ed at the school."

"Stop freaking out. It was a romantic thing, and we won't do it ever, ever again," Rogue said in an ashamed voice.

"OH! I don't want that, I mean, maybe when you're older, just not at this school, or any school, just," Storm inhaled a large amount of air.

"I got it! Sorry and please don't talk to Warren about this, that'd be weird," Rogue got up to leave.

"Rogue, you were…. you know…safe?" Storm asked, turning bright red.

"Yes and can we please never talk about this ever, ever, again!" Rogue darted for the door.

"That would be great, good suggestion," Storm almost fainted. Then she ran up to Logan's room.

"SHE DID WHAT? DID HE MAKE HER? I KNEW HE WAS BAD! WHERE IS SHE?" Storm wasn't the only one who was iffy with these things.

"Logan, chill out!" Storm put a hand on his shoulder.

"And you caught them?" he was breathing just as hard as her.

"Sleeping, not actually…" Storm was really thinking about a Sex Ed program, _some_ people needed one.

"Where is the kid?" Logan asked.

"In the kitchen, LOGAN!" Logan was already out the door as Storm spoke. She sighed; she still had Beast problems to deal with. She went across the hall to Kurt's room.

"Vello? Oh, Storm!" Kurt opened the door.

"C'mon, you're coming with me!"

"Kid?" Logan almost knocked down the kitchen door.

"Hey Loga-" Rogue got cut off.

"I already know you had sex!" He leaned on the counter, waiting for her to reply. Rogue looked at the groups of kids sitting at the tables a near five feet away.

"Ou_tside_," She grabbed his arm and yanked him with her until they were back to the spot where she and Storm had spoken.

"So…explain!" Logan grunted.

"Ok, it was a romantic moment and we were…….rekindling our love," Rogue said in a sappy voice, blushing.

"Sex is not the only way to do that," Logan frowned.

"Ok, I get it, Storm gave me lesson already, I'm sorry, now go attack Bobby about sex or something, he's the one who's engaged," Rogue smirked.

"Fine, I'll go, but I'm watching you kid," Logan glared at her.

"Yup and my little dog too, bye-bye," Rogue waited until he was gone and then grabbed the plate she'd prepared and headed back to her room. When she entered, Warren was getting dressed, and watching the news.

"What's the verdict?" he asked.

"We can't have sex for a long, long, time," Rogue plopped down on the couch.

"That's alright, last night was romantic enough to last years," Warren sighed.

"I don't want it to last years!" Rogue protested.

"Well it was great," He said, as she stood up and walked over to him, lightly kissing him on the lips.

"Do you have training?" he asked.

"Not this morning, you?" Rogue waited for an answer.

"Nope, so what would you like to do?"

"Get away from here."

Kitty and Bobby arrived at the school late that night. They snuck up to Bobby's room and quietly went to sleep, hoping no body cared enough about either of them, to notice they had gone missing. Bobby pulled off his pants and slipped into bed. Kitty changed into her pajamas and got in too, and then they were asleep.

Kitty woke up laying half on top of Bobby and half on the bed. She rolled over to the corner and sat up. She quickly grabbed her clothes and slipped out of his room. When she reached her own room, Storm was yelling at Rogue or something, and then the two disappeared from her view. She quickly walked into the room.

"Oh my god," Kitty turned towards the wall; Warren was in her room, dressing.

"Sorry, sorry, me and Rogue kind of…" He quickly pulled his pants on, almost falling over.

"Great, sorry," Kitty grabbed some clean clothes and left the room, going to the bathroom to change- her room was taken. After she was finished she went back to Bobby's room, she knew she'd be welcomed there.

Warren and Rogue got back around lunchtime and he went to his room to change. Rogue and him had gone to one of the many parks in New York. They ended up in the fountain, splashing each other to the extent where he was soaked. He quickly pulled off his sopping shirt, trying to keep balance, of course.

"You people have weird mating rituals," Betsey was suddenly sitting on his bed, "One moment you're screaming and the next second, you're _screwing_."

"What do you want?" Warren turned around and glared at her.

"You did kiss _me_ you know! You flirted with _me_! You dated _me_!" Betsey stood up and walked over to him.

"I dated you years ago, and the rest…. was an _accident_," Warren spat at her.

"Or fate!" Betsey pushed him against the dresser and pulled her body next to him, and then she pulled him into a long kiss. Warren wanted to pull away, but Betsey had a grip on his shaft. He started to struggle to get away, put she wasn't letting him, but one thing did.

"Warren?" Rogue wandered into his room. Warren pushed hard on Betsey and she flew back. Rogue ran out the door and away. Betsey left quickly. Warren went out the window and flapped towards her room, but she wasn't in it. He thought for a second- where would she go?

"Oh God," he cried, "The ROOF!"

By the time he got there, it was too late. Betsey was standing by the edge- smiling. He didn't see Rogue anywhere and there was only one way to get down other then the stairs.

"What did you do?" He ordered, running to the edge. Rogue was lying motionless on the ground; she was bruised and battered from the fall. Warren was on the ground in seconds.

"ROGUE!" he started to scream, but she couldn't hear him. He wrapped his hands around her cold body and picked her up, then he rushed her inside, screaming Storm's name, and going to the clinic. When she arrived, he already had Rogue propped up, lying in a bed.

"Who did this?" Storm asked, pulling out her phone. She had just gotten back from rescuing Beast, she looked rather worn.

"She fell," He lied, and maybe a few limbs would be punishment enough for Betsey.

"I'm calling an ambulance, and I have to make sure all the kids don't use their powers while the doctors are here," Storm sighed.

"No, just call a doctor's office, tell them I'm bringing a patient in," He picked her up and looked at Storm.

"Brightendales Doctor's office," She dialed the number and Warren was gone. He arrived and got Rogue in a bed and secure, he explained the story, and then he said his goodbyes and told the doctors he'd be coming back, a lot. When he reached the school, most of the kids were sleeping, but Storm was sitting in the kitchen, drinking a large cup of coffee.

"Is she OK?" Storm looked horrible.

"They don't know, they want somebody to come back tomorrow morning," He sat down at the table beside her.

"I'll go, you should get some sleep," Storm smiled a tired smile.

"No, I'm going, you can come, but…" he stopped.

"Ok, but, why don't you go get some sleep _now_?" Storm asked.

"I'll try. I'll fly you there in the morning, ok?" he stood up to leave.

"Warren, by the way, what really happened?" Storm sighed.

"She just fell," Warren lied again.

"No she didn't," Storm gave him _the look_.

"She was pushed…but I'll handle it," he left the room and went up to his. When he opened it, Betsey was sitting at his desk.

"Did she die?" Betsey asked.

"Nope," Warren pulled her up by her arm and led her to the door.

"Then you have no reason to be mad!" Betsey protested his push out the door.

"You touch her again, I will kill you," and with that, he slammed the door. Then he stumbled to his bed, and cried himself to sleep. Rogue was the one person who made him fly. She was the only person who he loved. He _loved_ Rogue, and she would not die, he would make sure of that.

Sleep

Rogue slowly woke up. She looked around the room, full of tired looking mutants. Warren was sitting right next to her bed, his head lying on her waist, and he was snoring slightly. Logan and Storm were both asleep on chairs across from her bed, and Kitty was on the other side of her bed, sitting on the floor against the wall, asleep. Kitty looked the same, but one thing caught her eyes, a small gold band on her ring finger. _How much had she missed?_

"Rogue?" Kitty woke and jumped up, instantly at her side.

"Hey you, so what's with the ring?" Rogue ran her finger along it.

"Nobody knows, but we eloped! That's why I was gone, but yes, I'm married!" Kitty squealed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Rogue giggled.

"Thanks, but we'll talk when you get back to school. So you feel better right?" Kitty asked.

"I feel like I'm being stabbed, but I'm awake aren't I? By the way, how long have I been asleep?" Rogue asked curiously.

"About a week," Kitty shrugged, acting as if it was nothing.

"Are you serious?" Rogue sat up, regretting it as pain shot through her body. She collapsed back on the bed.

"Yup, but now I have to go, _classes_, but I'll be back tomorrow, maybe I'll bring the husband!" they both giggled, amused at the thought. "Ok? Logan and Storm are my ride so…" She walked over to the two sleeping mutants and lightly tapped them both. The slowly woke and rushed to Rogue's side.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" Storm smiled. She looked tired, but didn't she always?

"I'm fine, but I'm really tired, so I'm just gonna sleep, you two should go back, and come back tomorrow or something," Rogue wasn't tired; she just wanted Warren-alone-time, and fast.

"Definitely Hun, c'mon Logan," Storm put her arm around Kitty and left the room. Logan didn't speak, just gave a quick nod and left as well, shutting the door behind him. Rogue ran her hand along Warren's cheek; he shot up and grabbed her hand, as if he thought someone was attacking him.

"Rogue!" she was in his arms in seconds. After a moment, he pulled away.

"The Betsey thing, it was nothing; I'm so sorry, she just…" He stopped and looked at her.

"Falling made me realize…I don't care. Just the fact that I almost lost you and everyone else, it made me think," Rogue fiddled with her bed sheet.

"Well I told her that she should fu-" Rogue put a finger to his mouth.

"Forget it, its fine," Rogue pulled herself over, to make room for him in the bed. He slid in, and lifted her up a bit to slide his wing under her. Once they were settled, she was lying against him, his arm around her.

"Even though anger brings out the worst in us, we still said some true things when we had our fight, so maybe we should talk about that," Rogue said.

"I still don't want you going, well since Beast is back, there's no rescue mission to go to, but, if I ever lost you in battle…" His face went white.

"You won't," Rogue sighed. Warren put his head to her chest and she slowly stroked his hair.

"I know I won't, because that person would be in hell, if they took you away from me," Warren closed his eyes.

"Why don't we sleep?" Rogue was getting tired.

"Whatever you want, _my angel_."

Storm knocked on Hank's door. She hadn't spoken to him since Kurt and her had rescued him, and she hadn't even spoken to him much then. They got in, grabbed him, and got out as soon as possible. He opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Ororo," He blushed a bit and let her in.

"So how are you? We didn't have much time to speak earlier, with the Rogue situation and all," Storm sat down on his couch.

"Yes, well. How is she?" He sat down beside her, though a good foot away.

"She's fine. She is sleeping now, well I took that as a get out signal, she has a boyfriend of course," Storm babbled sometimes, times like now.

"This is one you caught her with?" Hank smiled at Storms surprised expression, "News does travel fast here."

"Well, anyway. So let's talk about _us_," Storm fiddled with her hands, just like the small schoolgirl she once was.

"_Us_? What about _us_?" Hank smiled.

"Hank, I think, with all of the things going on, we should," Storm stopped at his disappointed look, "take some time apart."

"That's fine, if you need it," He stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Hank, it's not that I don't like you," she walked over to stand beside him.

"I know, but you're busy and you have priorities, which must come before," Hank stopped as Storm leaned in and kissed him.

"Sorry," Storm walked towards the door.

"Don't leave, Ororo. I have a question, if it's alright. Do you really want to stop seeing me?" he stepped closer to her.

"Hank, I think that distractions are not good things to have and I can't have them right now," she stopped.

"Do _you_ want to stop seeing me?" Hank repeated.

"No, I don't," Storm turned towards the door.

"Don't leave," Hank grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"I have too, or else this whole…. distraction thing…might…. not…work," Storm was pulled into a kiss, and she liked it. She didn't want to go, but the door opened. Kitty stood still, as if stunned.

"Sorry, I'll be going now," she shut the door and ran down the stairs.

"I'm sorry," Storm followed her and caught up with her.

"Did you need something?" Storm asked.

"No, I wanted to tell you…" Kitty held up her hand. Storm smiled and grabbed her hand to look at the ring.

"That's amazing!" Storm said.

"Yeah, thank you. So you and Hank, huh? Rogue mentioned you might start a Sex Ed program, seems it might come in handy, think?" Kitty smirked.

"Catherine Pryde!" Storm frowned. Kitty let out a laugh and walked back down the hall. Storm bit her lip.

After a few days, Rogue finally got to leave the hospital. She didn't like it there, she had to come up with excuses to why they couldn't touch her and for the ones who knew why, she had to deal with their looks. Warren got all of the files in order, while she waited outside. When he finished, he flew her back to the institute, where a huge party was set up, to celebrate her homecoming and Kitty and Bobby's marriage. Most of the mutant parties were the same, they all stretched into the late hours, and they all involved at least one embarrassing game of twister. The only new thing was, Kitty had moved out of the room, and in to Bobby's, so now, Warren could move in. When it came time for the party to end, Rogue approached Storm.

"I have a favor to ask you…" Rogue put on her best smile.

"Speak," Rogue could tell Storm was listening carefully.

"Kitty moved out of our room, so now… there's an empty bed… and I was wondering," Rogue stopped as Storm gave her an obvious look.

"On one condition, none of the…" Storm made weird faces to think of the correct word.

"Yeah, I go it, but can he?" Rogue smiled.

"Yes, whatever, just remember, I will be watching!" Storm smirked.

"Yeah, and I'll be watching you watch me, ok?" Rogue didn't wait for an answer; she just grabbed Warren, and left for _their_ room.

"Did you ask her?" Warren smiled, once they were inside.

"As long as we don't have sex, she's fine with it," Rogue was already moving the empty bed towards hers.

"But how is she gonna know?" Warren sighed.

"She's…watching us," Rogue smirked, "Help _please_!"

"Sorry," he said, pushing her bed towards the other, so they met in the middle of the wall.

"So should I go get my things?" He gestured to the door.

"It's getting kind of late," Rogue sighed.

"Well maybe I just won't unpack the stuff, just bring it in," He suggested, walking out the door. Rogue pulled a large set of sheets and blankets from the closet and started putting them on the bed. When Warren got back, he was carrying four large boxes. Rogue helped him set them on the couch.

"Is that all?" Rogue asked.

"There is a few more things, and I brought a few furnishing items from home too that must still be carried," He walked back to the door. Rogue started unpacking his clothes. She only used two of the five drawers of the dresser for herself, so there was plenty of room. After about fifth teen minutes, he returned again with two more boxes and a piled of clothes in his free arm.

"I'll bring the rest in tomorrow, OK?" He set the boxes with the rest.

"I already unpacked a few things, you can keep going if you want," Rogue smiled.

"You sure, you don't mind me not going to bed right now?" He smiled. Rogue shook her head and gave him a weary smile.

"This isn't weird for you, right?" He stopped unpacking as she slipped into bed.

"A little. It will get better though," Rogue pulled the comforter up to her chest.

"Sorry, I'm keeping you, go ahead to bed, I'll be there in a moment," Warren finished with a couple of boxes, and got into bed, after changing of course. Rogue had waited for him, and she snuggled up to him, his body very warm and cozy to be next too. He kept her warm throughout the night, just as a man of heaven should.


	17. The Grudge

Hey guys, Rayne Storm here. So being the very kind person I happen to be, I gave you two chapters last time, to keep you from waiting. I hope my readers who enjoy it stick with me, because there is a lot more coming. As to one person who commented asking why Rogue apologizes after Warren is an ass- well the point to her is that- he's her ass (which I get sounds funny).

The Grudge

"Sleep well?" Warren asked, as Rogue slowly opened her eyes. He was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by boxes and pieces of furniture.

"I slept very well, you're very warm," Rogue complimented, quickly pulling her bed-head into a ponytail.

"So are you," He smiled, opening another box.

"How far did you get with your things?" Rogue walked to him and leaned against his body, his arm curling around her.

"I got everything in here, now it needs to be organized," His forehead wrinkled at the large task he had to complete.

"Well I'll head down to the kitchen and bring back some food, want anything in particular?" Rogue walked to the door.

"Anything with powdered sugar," He replied smiling.

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute," Rogue walked down the hall to the kitchen. There weren't many people in it, but Kitty and Bobby were sitting at one of the tables, playing with they're uneaten cereal.

"What's up?" Rogue interrupted.

"Oh, nothing, Rogue, we were just…" Bobby stopped and laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what you were doing, are there anymore Cheese Croissants?" Rogue searched through the cabinets.

"Maybe in the pantry," Kitty suggested. Rogue flung the door open and let out s sigh of relief as a platter of different types of Danishes sat in front of her. She grabbed two and a plate and walked to the door.

"Have fun with your… whatever your doing," Rogue giggled, walking back to her room. She set the plate down on the desk and helped Warren unpack the rest of his things. Storm came in, about an hour later.

"How are things doing with the room?" she leaned on the wall.

"Good, we finally finished unpacking," Rogue sighed, taking the last bite of her breakfast.

"Sorry, I left my jacket in my room, I'll be right back," Warren slipped out of the room, avoiding the rules of living together Storm would surly give out.

"So how is it? Being in a serious relationship," Storm asked.

"Actually, we're doing really well," Rogue smiled, "What about you and Hank?"

"We're taking a break…" Storm rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Nothing, it's complicated," Storm frowned.

"Is it really? It seems to me that you're just afraid of commitment," Rogue smirked, leaving Storm in the room alone. Storm sighed…Rogue was right; it was all about her and her commitment issues. But could she change it? Change herself?

Warren walked into his old room. He hadn't really forgotten a jacket, but he wanted to make sure there weren't any items lying around, that he hadn't noticed before. There was one thing that made him frown.

"So I guess next you'll be married next, huh?" Betsey sat leaning against the wall, eyeing the empty room.

"We're happy, so maybe," He replied quietly.

"Warren…" Betsey stood up and walked over to him.

"Touch me, try to kiss me, just try and you'll see what happens," He glared.

"Fine," she bumped him as she left.

Rogue shut her room door and quietly sat down. The Elite X-Men had just finished a training session, and boy did she hurt. She let her head fall onto the couch cushions and put her feet up on the armrest. She grunted, as there was a knock at the door. If only she could tell them to come in through their mind…

"Sorry it took so long…I was…" Rogue glared at Betsey smirking in the doorway.

"Sorry, I wanted to see if Warren was here," Betsey explained.

"We just finished a session. Bobby and him went off somewhere," Rogue tried to remain calm.

"Any clue where? I may give them a visit," Betsey smiled.

"No, I don't know," Rogue said.

"Hmm, only been a few days and you've already lost him," Betsey shot at her. Rogue didn't reply and stood, silent.

"Tell him that what we talked about earlier was something to defiantly talk about more," Betsey grinned. Betsey turned around and bolted down the hall. Rogue followed quickly, her hand yanking her glove from the other. _That bitch is just playing with me now_, Rogue thought bitterly to herself.

"Look Betsey, Warren is mine now and the thing is- you don't _get_ to talk to him. You don't get to look at him and if you even think about touching him, I'll have to touch you. So back off Bitch and get another man- this one's taken."

"He was mine first," Betsey spat.

"Maybe you should have considered how he'd feel before you betrayed him."

"I was trying to help him!" she shouted.

"Good job- But I don't see how it matters, he doesn't need your _help_ anymore," Rogue spat.

"Well somebody got to help him," Betsey shot at her.

"You implying that I'm not?" Rogue spat at her.

"No, you're too busy jumping off of buildings!"

"Or being _pushed_!" Rogue snapped.

"About time somebody did!" Betsey snapped back. Rogue pulled off her other glove and tossed it on the floor.

"I'm not fighting with you," Betsey took a step back.

"That's too bad, because I'm hands wanted to play," Rogue smiled devilishly.

"And you really think that will work? That I'll let go of him?" Betsey said, suddenly making it a very quiet hallway

"You can't hold on to something that's already let go of you, or that you never truly had," Warren appeared, glaring at Betsey. He helped Rogue up and comforted her, taking her into his arms, and lightly kissing her forehead.

"She's no match for me anyway," Betsey's hands began to glow as she staggered off. Warren took Rogue back to their room and held her tightly on the couch.

"I'm going after her and I swear, I'm gonna kill that-"

"Warren, that will only make things worse," Rogue sighed.

"Holy Crap!" Somebody yelled from outside their door. Rogue got up and threw it open. A group of kids were crowded around a small inscription on the wall a few feet away. Rogue shoved them aside and looked at the heart with the words _Warren + Betsey forever. _Rogue cringed.

"That bitch is going down." Warren had heard all of the noise as well and darted out of the room to see what was going on. Rogue was already out the door and towards Betsey, who was standing, laughing in the gardens.

"Why don't you take your skank of a self back to the ghetto and leave us alone," Rogue snapped furiously. Storm walked up next to her in a huff.

"Marie! What in God's name is going on?"

"Little Miss Vixen over here was just about to leave," Rogue said. Warren pushed through the crowd and up to Rogue.

"Betsey, you can stay as long as you'd like. What has gotten in to you Rogue?" Storm asked.

"Betsey's been playing with my mind," Rogue replied.

"Jeez, sometimes you are paranoid," Betsey cut in.

"I agree. Now go back to your room. You and Warren both," Storm ordered.

"But she's being a complete…" Rogue stopped herself and clenched her fists tightly.

"You more than her," Storm spat, "Now go and stop being so rude to her. This isn't the X-Men way- to treat people like you are!"

"Yeah Roguie, stop being so mean to me," Betsey grinned.

"Storm, Betsey had done just as much as-" Warren began, though Storm quickly cut off.

"I don't know what she's done, but I know how Rogue has acted and it is unacceptable," Storm explained in a calm and rational voice.

"Your heard her," Betsey laughed darkly.

"What's going on out here?" Logan pushed through the crowd.

"Nothing Logan, I was just solving and issue," Storm replied, walking off and taking Logan by the arm as she did.

"I was pushed." Storm stopped and spun around, looking into the sad eyes of Rogue.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Betsey pushed me off the roof," Rogue sighed.

"She's lying!" Betsey shouted.

"Rogue wouldn't lie about that," Storm said quietly. For the next moment they all stood in silence. Storm took a deep breath and went inside, not another word spoken from her.

"Knock knock," Betsey opened Storm's office door and popped in.

"May I help you?" Storm said, not even lifting her head from her work.

"So what are we gonna do about Magneto?" Betsey asked.

"Nothing. He's not bothering us and so- why do you care?" Storm snapped, glaring at the teen across the room.

"Because I..." Betsey trailed off with an absences of words,"….care about the x-men."

"I think we both know that's crap. Why are you here Betsey, really?" Storm asked. Betsey didn't reply. "If that's all then you may leave."

"I thought you guys accepted all mutants and respected them!" Betsey shot at Storm.

"That implies that you respect us. Everybody knows that you pushed Rogue and somebody who pushes people off buildings doesn't get my respect. Now the door is just there," Storm pointed to the door.

"Excuse me, uh, Betsey," Hank's voice bounced off the hallway walls as he entered.

"Hello Darling."

"Hank I don't think that's proper," Storm sighed.

"My dear, how is love not a proper thing?" he asked.

"It's not that it's just-"

"Just what? You do have feelings for me, don't you?" he smiled.

"Hank…"

"No, Ororo, don't do that. Not to me. Not to yourself." Hank leaned over her desk and planted his lips firmly on hers. There didn't need to be any more words between them. Suddenly Strom knew what Rogue had meant when she had talked about the beautiful, spur-of-the-moment feeling.


	18. The Hooded Figure

Okay, so there are two more chapters to go of the first story (I'm excited) and then I will be posting the sequel up here also (on the same "fic", so it will look like one big one, but really, it's 2!) I hope you guys stick around because it'll be good. The first had more of a plan…the second is me going crazy.

A Hooded Figure

Jean lay in her bed, starring at the ceiling. Since she had left Logan's, she had been stuck with a room that for temporary students, which means the room, was undecorated and simple. She turned over to her side and glared at the bright pink wall-paper. She couldn't get Scott out of her mind, but she wanted too. She wanted to get with Logan, marry him; raise their children, she wanted more…but Scott was stopping her from having it. She couldn't just wish away the thoughts, they wouldn't just leave. As long as she loved Scott, they would stay. But was it just her moping, or true love? A reaction to his death…or more? Whatever the answer was, lying in her bed wasn't helping, but the thing that was a continuous thought was if Scott's body and gift could be preserved, could his mind? Could Magneto bring back Scott? Maybe if she could convince him too, she could find out how she felt. She sat up and left the room. Trying to not make her destination obvious, she left for the garage. She pulled out a pair of spare keys, for a Hummer some of the adults shared, and got in. She wasn't exactly sure where Magneto's was, but she didn't have to look far. About twenty minutes into her journey, sure enough, Magneto and a few of his henchman appeared in front of her vehicle, which came to a complete stop.

"Didn't someone ever tell you, women should travel in pairs?" Magneto smirked, as she got out from the car.

"How did you bring Scott's body back?" Jean spit up instantly.

"I have my ways….." Magneto grinned.

"Could you bring his mind back? Bring _him_ back?" Jean asked.

"Why so interested?" Magneto said.

"I have a deal for you…." Jean trailed off.

"Why don't we return to my…home for a bit of chatting- privately?"

"Again?" Storm shouted.

"Yes, again, I went to talk to her and she wasn't there," Logan replied, talking in a louder voice to make fun of her enthusiasm.

"Well what's the plan? We can't keep risking everything for her, she caused too much trouble!" Storm sat down in a huff.

"Well I'm going to get her," Logan spat.

"I guess I'll round up the rest of us, we'll go too," Storm sighed. She had just saved Hank- must she go back again?

"Great, but do it quick, I'll get the jet ready," Logan was gone. Storm slouched in her desk chair. Since the last kidnap, they had upped their security. You had to have a code to get in or out and that was the only way to do it. Unless Jean was caught on the rode…but too where? Storm sat straight up. To Scott.

Do I understand you correct my dear? You will give me your child, once it arrives…if I…" Magneto stopped to grin.

"…..If you _really_ bring back _Scott, _yes," Jean said, for the fourth time. He had taken her back to his lair. She hated it there, but at least she was there on her own free will this time.

"And so you will be staying here?" he of course already knew the answer.

"Yes but I would like Scott up front," Jean growled.

"Yes, I assume you would…six weeks is a long time. You'll need some company," Magneto signaled to one of his men.

"And it really will be Scott? You can do that?" Jean was still unsure of their deal.

"Yes, it will be very simple," He smiled. The hooded man she'd seen before walked into the room.

"Welcome! Miss Grey has a deal for us…." Magneto's grin grew. The man just nodded, slowly pulling his hood back, revealing his face.

Jean's eyes widened, "Charles?"


	19. The Explosion

I'm SO excited, cause this is the second to last chapter of the first fic (of 2). I hope you like it. It's a little rushed, but the best things are, to make way for better things.

The Explosion

"I found him in some insect of science's body. I got his mind back into his normal body and of course made some of the same modifications of Scott and now Charles seems to feel the same way I do about humans….mutants…_the cure_," Magneto's voice turned from a bragging tone…to an angry tone.

"How long ago?" Jean was still shaken.

"Not too long ago," Magneto smiled, not giving away much information.

"How does he…fit in to all of this?" Jean glared at Magneto.

"He takes the minds of deceased mutants, brings them back, controls them, and so on," he replied. Jean sat in silence, how could Magneto do that? Use someone, one of his friends, like that? Just use them? Jean's thoughts were silenced as Scott walked into the room. There was a moment of silence, Magneto gestured to Charles, and he closed his eyes, putting his hands to Scott's head, and went to work. Jean just sat, waiting. Would Scott really be back? Scott, _her_ Scott, _her_ love. She looked about the room, waiting for something to happen. It was an unattractive room, filled with metal furniture and dark grey walls. She jumped as Scott let out a breath and fell to the floor, struggling to stand up. She got up and slowly approached him.

"Jean….?" His voice was quiet, "Where am I?"

"Scott, it's me!" she pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around him.

"Now, tell me, is this indeed, _your_ Scott?" Magneto's face showed no sign of feeling. Jean answered by pulling Scott into a kiss, trying to keep back tears while doing it.

"Charles, you may leave. I will have John set up a room for the two of you, you'll be here a while," he helped them both up and led them out of the room, and off to their own.

The Elite X-Men arrived in the late afternoon. Because of Magneto's liking of the lair, it was easy to find, since it was always in the same place. It also made saving kidnapped people easy. But the thing Storm couldn't erase from her mind was did Jean want to be rescued? No matter what she thought, sure enough, Logan would do whatever he could to save her. The entering process was basically the same. They had only some of the Elite, (Storm, Logan, Kitty, Rogue, Angel, and Bobby), so it would be interesting. There had been a lot of arguing, about the return of Bobby and Rogue to the lair, but they both won in the end. Once they were in, they found Magneto sitting in the largest room, the one most of their fights took place, with only few of his men (and women).

"You people seem to have slowed down. I expected you hours ago!" Magneto smirked.

"Where's Jean?" Logan spat at him.

"Aww, yes, the lovely Jean, seems she has a bit of a new man," Magneto grinned.

"Where is she Erik?" Storm snarled.

"Jean is here on her own free will…" Magneto glared at Logan.

"Just like she was last time, huh?" Logan hissed and bolted off to a set of doors.

"Fine, go, but you won't find her that way. Jean and me have a made a deal, you see…" Magneto let them linger, "Her child, for Scott."

"That's crazy! Jean would never trade a child!" Rogue said.

"For Scott, she would," Storm said quietly.

"So you see you _people_ will receive her once the child is born!" Magneto smiled.

"No, now," Logan spat.

"I'm sorry, that is impossible," Magneto got up from his chair, "Now if you will excuse me…"

"Jean wouldn't…" Logan whispered to Storm.

"But she would, Logan," Storm frowned.

"Why don't we fight, get her back?" Rogue smirked.

"We will!" Logan smiled, "Hey Metal-Mouth, how bout a fight for her, huh?"

Magneto turned, just as he reached the door, "Have it your way Logan." He gestured and his henchman attacked. Castillo picked Storm, big surprise, and they engaged in a battle of lighting and speed. Logan fought with Juggernaut, both of them in the fight-till-the-death mood. Pyro wanted to take Bobby, but Warren intruded and got him first. Kitty smirked at John. Then she and Rogue left to find Jean. Bobby stayed, confused of what to do.

"I'm sorry my dear, but your friends have seemed to arrive," Magneto appeared in Jean's room.

"What does that mean?" Jean spit.

"We may have to do this…the other way. Quicksilver, take Ms. Grey to the lab and start up the U785 machine. Put her in when it's ready," Magneto smirked as she was carried off.

"No!" Scott protested, but Magneto pinned him up to the wall with three pieces of metal. One beneath each arm and one right under his crotch.

Jean protested as Quicksilver slipped her into a huge machine. It was a tall metal shaft and she stood, banging on the walls of the tiny, slim, stick of a machine.

"Don't worry, your baby will be fine!" he chuckled, as he flipped the machine on, at the control panel. Three sharp metal blades shot out into her stomach and Jean closed her eyes and screamed.

"Miss me?" Rogue pushed Quicksilver up against the wall, holding his neck with her bare hands. Kitty raced to the machine, but it wouldn't open. Then she ran to the control panel. Jean's screams got lower and lower, until they just stopped. Kitty stood confused by the panel of different buttons. Rogue dropped the mutant, letting him struggle for air on the cold metal floor. Rogue tried to help with the machine, but they didn't want to make it worse.

"What are we going to do?" Kitty let out a breath.

"I donno….what can we do?" Rogue was starting to cry. Quicksilver struggled, but sat up, reaching for a table on the side of the room, pulling off a small metal screw driver. He threw it at a large yellow button on the wall beside the panel.

"Something's beeping…" Rogue turned around and saw the screw driver hit the floor. Above the yellow button was a small computer, it was counting down.

"How do you stop it?" Rogue lifted him up again, squeezing harder then before, "How, God damn it!"

"You can't," he smiled darkly.

"Kitty, go find Scott and the rest of the group and get them out," Rogue squealed. Kitty darted out of the room as Rogue rammed Quicksilver's head into the wall. Rogue studied the buttons, but had no clue which to press.

"JEAN!" Rogue screeched as the front opened and Jean fell onto the floor. When Rogue turned her over she saw that she had a huge wound on her stomach.

"Tell…Logan…that…I pick him," Jean closed her eyes.

"NO, Jean, NO!" Rogue argued with her. Rogue looked up at the timer. _Fifty seconds_. She started to cry, but something startled her. It was another cry, not one of her own, it was coming from the other side of the machine. It was a baby sitting on a metal pad. _Thirty seconds._ Rogue slowly picked up the child and wrapped him in her sweater. She turned to Quicksilver, lying motionless on the floor. She reached down and grabbed his arm, his face getting paler and paler by the second. Rogue stood up once she decided she had enough energy. She turned back to Jean and set her on her shoulder. Then she ran…faster than anything before. _Ten….nine…..eight…seven….six…..five…..four…three….two….one._


	20. An Animal: Part 1, Final Chapter

Don DOn DON! It is THE END! So this means the next thing posted will be the first chapter of the sequel, but I might make you wait a bit…hehe.

An Animal

The XJet landed in the front yard of the Institute. Storm got out first, trudging to the door slowly and slipping inside. She hadn't spoken a word since Rogue appeared at the Jet's door with Jean's lifeless body. Logan stepped out next, carrying Jean's corpse. He followed Storm in silence and shut the door behind him. Rogue stepped out carrying the child of Logan and Jean. She headed off towards her own room, Warren following slowly behind her. Kitty and Bobby sprang from the car, and up to their room, looking for an afternoon of piece and quiet. Scott hadn't made it out of the building with them, he was dead. So much for a bargain. They didn't know if any of the Brotherhood members had made it out either, which was a bad thing to be unsure of. Rogue sat in her room, playing with the baby.

"He's cute," Warren leaned against the wall.

"Yeah, he is. He reminds me of Logan…his eyes…" Rogue poked the baby's noise softly, him releasing a giggle.

"So what do you think Logan will do?" Warren sighed.

"Logan is not a father, that's for sure," Rogue smiled.

"So, think he'll keep him?" Warren smirked.

"Maybe for Jean, for her," Rogue suddenly was quiet.

"That was brave of you, not leaving her or the baby," Warren walked over to the couch and sat on one of the armrests.

"I knew Logan would want her body…" Rogue didn't go on.

"Where do you think he went?" Warren asked.

"Where ever he had her buried before," Rogue smiled.

"What about Scott?" Warren asked.

"I hope he's dead…him _and_ Logan…" Rogue snapped.

"I'm going to go down the hall, see if there is anything to eat, OK?" Warren left the room.

"Fine, I'll just stay here…" Rogue sighed at his absence. She stood up and walked to the window with the child.

"I hope you're not like your father…"

It wasn't until late that Logan arrived back home. He had taken Jean back to where she belonged and to where she would always be in his heart. He didn't know if he could bear to go back so often, but Jean did deserve the best, which was Scott, and not him. He arrived at his room to find Rogue asleep on his bed, the baby lying next to her. He shook her awake.

"Hey kid."

"Hey Logan, you're back!" Rogue smiled, though her face was tired.

"Yeah, I am. I had to put Jean back in her place," he sat down quietly next to her.

"So this the _one_?" he ran his rough finger along the child's arm.

"Yeah, it's him," Rogue picked the infant up and cradled him in her arms. They sat in silence for a few minutes, but Logan finally broke it.

"I think, maybe, I need to leave. Get away for a while and have a chance to think…" Logan sighed. He had been thinking about this all day.

"You're leaving? Logan c'mon! You can't just…" Rogue frowned.

"But I have too. I need too," Logan tried to smile.

"What about him?" Rogue nodded to the child.

"You seem to have things under control…"

"He's not my kid though Logan! He's yours! He needs a father!" Rogue protested, standing up.

"Well he has Warren…"

"I can't believe you! You are such an ass!"

"Hey, kid, what ever happened to respecting your elders?"

"First the elders would have to give you respect…"

"I NEED TO DO THIS!"

"No Logan! You don't! You want too- you think running away is the only answer to problems…"

"For me it is!"

"No it's not; you very well know you could stay, Logan! You have a child- a family!"

"Who should respect my decisions!"

"I can't believe you…"

"This Jean thing has hit me…hard…"

"Logan please…that's bull and you know it. I didn't jump off a roof because it was fun…"

"You fell…"

"After everything…you just leave…"

"I need too, I just, Rogue, please!"

"Right before Jean died she looked at me straight in the face and told me she picked you and she loved you."

"Rogue…"

"I would think you'd have a little more respect then to just run off and leave this child alone!"

"You can take care of him!"

"All the time I've known you, people called you an animal and you know what? I'd never had one thought even close to that, until now!"

Rogue ran from the room, the infant in her grasp.

"I could have expected as much." Storm smirked, "And he just left the child?"

"Yeah, He wants me to raise him," Rogue's eyes were red from crying. She was witting in Storm's office, in the morning.

"And?" Storm put her arm around Rogue's shoulder.

"I will, for Jean."

"I'm sorry…" Storm smiled, one of comfort.

"I just can't believe him…just leaving," Rogue grew red with anger.

"Did he come up with a name?" Storm asked.

"Nope. And I think I'm gonna name him after somebody who Jean loved."


	21. A Wedding, a Bump and a Story: Sequel!

Ok, so this is the beginning of the sequel. Once again, I will say that I'm posting the sequel on the same thing because for the reader, it's easier and for the writer- it's easier.

**A Wedding, a Bump, and a Story**

Storm let the bouquet slip from her hand and up into the air. It flew over a group of screaming freshman and landed right in Kitty's lap. She stood up, making sure to not bump her stomach and smiled. Storm laughed and twirled in her cream colored dress.

"I love you!" Hank smiled; bring his new bride into a kiss.

"I love you too!" Storm said, once they had pulled away, "And we invite everybody to the dinning hall for a night of fun and food!" All of the mutants shouted out all of the congratulations they had wanted to say and left for the hall, Storm and Hank leading the way, leaving five in the debris of the ceremony.

"That was lovely," a very pregnant Kitty said, running her hand along her dark purple dress, covering her bump.

"Indeed it was," Bobby agreed and with that, he took Kitty off to celebrate for the rest of the evening.

"Mommy, can I have cake?" Scott smiled at Rogue, showing all of his teeth. He was only six, but he already knew all of the ways to persuading and charming his mother into letting him eat anything he wanted. For some other reason, one that had no possible explanation, Rogue could touch Scott. Rogue just couldn't figure out why.

"Alright, go ahead!" Rogue smiled, as the child ran off after everybody else.

"I can't believe he'll be seven next week!" Warren pulled Rogue towards him, kissing her head and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, neither can I."

"What's wrong?" Warren asked.

"When do you think we should tell him?" Rogue said quietly.

"I don't think we should, he's happy with us," Warren said.

"But we have too. He needs to know…" Rogue sighed.

"But not today Rogue, it's a special day, don't ruin it for him!" Warren smiled at her and grabbed her hand, starting to walk off in the direction of the dinning hall.

"What brought this up?" Storm lifted another box and set it on the bed, beginning to unpack.

"I've been thinking lately about...everything. How do we know Magneto isn't…?" Rogue stopped.

"There have been no problems lately; I'd say that's a sign. And as for Scott- I think you should tell him, but that's just me," Storm sighed.

"Any word from _him_?" Rogue snarled, after a moment of silence.

"No, no word from Logan," Storm sat down next to Rogue on the couch.

"Everything just fell apart after the explosion, Kurt and Logan both left, again and…Jean…" Rogue leaned on Storm's shoulder.

"I know it seems hard, but it's been a while, we all need to get over that. It wasn't your fault that Jean…" Storm sighed.

"If I could have only thought harder and found the right button." Rogue began to cry.

"Honey, it's been almost seven years!" Storm said softly.

"It feels like yesterday," Rogue said.

"But it wasn't," Storm smirked standing up.

"Do you think Storm will be happy now?" Kitty slowly laid herself down on the bed.

"_Happier_," Bobby smirked.

"I hope so, she seems so…" Kitty sighed.

"You know next week is our seven year anniversary, right?" Bobby smiled.

"How could I forget? Seven years of dealing with you," Kitty stopped as Bobby hopped on the bed and began to kiss her.

"Did you think of a name yet?" Kitty pulled away.

"I think it should be either Marcia or Jane, if a girl, and Brandon if it's a boy," Bobby said.

"I like Jane or Brandon," Kitty smiled.

"Ok then…it's settled," Bobby lowered himself over Kitty and continued to kiss her.

"Hmm…what about the story of how we met?" Rogue said smiling.

"I like that one, it's my favorite!" Scott snuggled up to his mommy.

"Well I went down to the kitchen, he was there, and we started to talk. One day, after that, I fell off the roof of the Institute…" Rogue stopped as her son interrupted.

"Really? All the way up there?" Scott pointed to the ceiling.

"Yes, all the way up there. And your father saved me, from falling," Rogue laughed at the thought.

"That was nice," Scott giggled.

"Yes it was very nice," Rogue ran her fingers through the child's hair.

"What are you two up to?" Warren walked through the door and hopped on the bed.

"Just telling him a story…" Rogue said.

"Ok, _now_ off to bed!" Warren smiled, lifting the kid up in the air and taking him over to the small bed they had set up across the room.

"Goodnight Mommy! Goodnight Daddy!" Scott pulled his blanket up to his nose. Warren knelt down beside him and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight…"

"Hey daddy? Thanks for saving Mommy!"

Warren turned to smile at Rogue, "I'd say in a way, she saved me."


	22. A Toast to the Past

I have to say, this is one of my favorite chapters. It's pretty funny.

**A Toast to the Past**

"Where did Kurt go anyway?" Kitty slowly climbed on top of the chair, and reached to the ceiling with a paint brush, then brought it down, turning the walls a dark blue.

"Quality time with his Mother was his excuse," Rogue smiled, bending down to get the bottom corners.

"And how is _she_?" Kitty asked.

"Mystique? Good I guess, it's not like I have her on speed dial," Rogue joked.

"She is your foster-mother you know…" Kitty sighed.

"Yeah…we've just never been too close…ever; I mean I only found out a year ago."

"That's too bad," Kitty frowned.

"So have you chosen a name?" Rogue quickly changed the subject.

"Bobby wants Jane or Brandon..." Kitty smiled.

"And you?" Rogue sighed.

"I like them both but I was thinking maybe, if we do have a girl…Marie?" Kitty turned towards the wall.

"I guess you can only wish she'll be as beautiful as me…" Rogue smiled, causing them to burst into laughter.

"Thanks for helping with the walls," Kitty said.

"No problem. I've noticed it hasn't been just you and me for like forever," Rogue said.

"Yeah, I guess we've grown up. So where's Scott today?" Kitty asked.

"With his father taking a tour of the Statue of Liberty actually," Rogue said.

"Is it his first time?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah Warren convinced him to go with a piece of cake," Rogue smiled.

"Sounds like him, I'm just surprised it was cake, and not a Cheese Croissant," Kitty smirked at her, causing them both to fall to the floor in laughter.

"That was his second choice," Rogue smiled.

"Yeah," Kitty sighed, sitting down on the floor, leaning against a latter.

"So you want to take a break? Maybe go do something?" Rogue asked, sitting down too.

"What did we used to do, when we had a life?" Kitty smiled.

"We could get into a Bitch Fight…that happened a lot…" Rogue giggled.

"We'd need Betsey for that…" Kitty smirked.

"Uhh…I remember her…thank god she left a long time ago, right after Storm found out about the roof."

"Yeah, right about the fortieth time you guys just about killed each other," Kitty smiled.

"Good times…" Rogue sighed.

"Good?" Kitty giggled.

"_Interesting_…" Rogue suggested.

"Very."

"Hey ladies," Bobby walked through the door.

"Oh and Bobby, what a dick!" Rogue smiled at his surprised expression.

"Yes, Bobby, thank god your less dick-like," Kitty said.

"Huh?" he grunted.

"We're talking about the old days," Kitty explained.

"OK," Bobby said slowly.

"_Oh Bobby…you were too afraid to so you just touched Kitty instead_," Rogue giggled.

"Yes Bobby…you shouldn't be so afraid!" Kitty laughed.

"Hey…you wanna laugh? Rogue how about we go jump off the roof?" Bobby smirked.

"How bout I push you off the roof," Rogue shot at him.

"Will Warren save me? _What a dreamboat!_" Bobby shot at her.

"More like a dream…airplane?" Kitty giggled.

"Or Jet!" Rogue suggested.

"Oh, I like that better- dream jet!" Kitty smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure," Bobby sat down across from the girls.

"Ohh…and let's not forget your sappy love-fest with John, sure you really wanna stay married?" Kitty smirked.

"He betrayed me!" Bobby snapped.

"Yes but Magneto gave him fire resistant walls!" Rogue joked.

"Yup, if only you could offer him the same Bobby, maybe he'd come back!" Kitty smiled.

"Maybe…" Bobby sounded serious.

"Lighten up! Your better off…" Rogue said, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes, cause I look much better in a bathing suit," Kitty smiled.

"I'll drink to that!" Bobby held up a pretend beer glass in his hand.

"Yes me too- John is like incapable of a tan!" Rogue held hers up as well.

"What are we all doing?" Warren walked into the room, with a tray of food, Scott trailing behind him, focusing on a tray of drinks he was holding.

"Just old stuff…" Rogue smiled.

"Well I brought lunch. Think Scott and me could join in your blast from the past?" Warren sat down beside Rogue.

"Yes well anyone with food is welcome," Kitty almost inhaled an Oreo. Scott laughed and sat down on Rogue's lap.

"What do we have to drink?" Rogue asked sweetly.

"Coke, Diet Coke, or Water," Scott looked at the two bottles and pitcher in front of him.

"Well I'm a diet coke person all the way!" Kitty grabbed one of the glasses sitting by the food and filled it up.

"Me too," Rogue smiled, as Kitty filled up another glass and handed it to her.

"So we were talking about what exactly?" Warren asked.

"Seven years ago," Rogue smiled.

"Seems like forever ago," Kitty leaned on Bobby.

"That was a good year," Warren put his arm around Rogue.

"A busy one," Kitty smiled.

"How about a real toast? Of soda of course," Bobby held up his glass.

"To the past."

"The future."

"To Jean."

"To the Professor."

"To Cheese Croissants!"


	23. Popped Question

Reviews please, I love reviews!

**Popped Question**

"Good morning," Rogue set a fresh cup of coffee on the table beside Warren, who was still in bed, covered up by blankets.

"Morning Sweet, how'd you sleep?" Warren asked, sitting up and grabbing the coffee.

"Perfect," Rogue smiled and sat down beside him, kissing him square on the lips, even though he was still swallowing his first sip.

Glancing over at Scott's empty bed, Warren pulled way, "And where is our child today?"

"He went with Kitty and Bobby to the mall, to see some new movie, it just came out a few weeks ago," Rogue replied.

"Know any of the actors?" Warren asked.

"Ben Foster and Anna Paguin, I think? Something about people _standing_," Rogue said.

"They're both good, he'll probably like it," Warren said, pulling Rogue down on the bed. They both laid there for a moment, until Warren spoke.

"May I ask you something?" he said slowly.

"Yes Warren, go ahead," Rogue sat up to drink her coffee.

"Will you marry me?" he sat up too.

"Oh my god! Warren!" Rogue pushed him back on the bed and began to kiss him, fiercely.

"Is that a yes?" he pulled way.

"YES!" Rogue smiled, and put her lips back to his.

KITTY!!!" Rogue sprang from the chair she'd been sitting in and raced to the black Honda pulling up.

"What Rogue? You almost got hit!" Kitty parked and got out of the car.

"I'm getting married!" Rogue smiled.

"Are you freaking kidding me? He finally asked you?" Kitty giggled.

"That's great Rogue," Bobby said, exiting the car. Scott hopped out and ran to his mom.

"Hey kiddo, you like the movie?" Rogue picked up Scott.

"Yeah…one of the actresses looks exactly like you!" Scott smiled.

"Kit, we're going to dinner to celebrate later, you coming?" Rogue asked.

"Duh, I wouldn't miss it! Does everyone else know?" Kitty said.

"Storm is 'working on it', so by noon, _everyone_ will," Rogue smirked.

"Bobby, I'm going with Rogue, I'll be back!" Kitty followed Rogue into the house, after Bobby gave a quick nod.

"There's so much stuff going on! I'm pregnant, Storm and Hank, Warren and you…" Kitty entered Rogue's room and sat on the couch.

"Yeah, I know," Rogue sat down next to her, after Scott ran off to play with the other kids.

"I can't believe it took him seven years," Kitty sighed.

"Neither can I, I mean, I'd want to marry myself the second I saw...me," Rogue chuckled. Then they both started to laugh.

"Where is he now?" Kitty smiled.

"Boasting to his friends," Rogue gigged.

"I'm so happy, it's finally happened for you!" Kitty pulled Rogue into a hug.

"Yeah, I guess it did."

Rogue opened the door to her room, Warren close behind her. Jubilee was sleeping on the couch, Scott next to her, and the T.V. on. Rogue quickly shook her awake.

"Thanks for the help," Rogue smiled.

"Oh, no problem! He's a great kid," Jubilee smiled. Rogue pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to her.

"Call me if you ever need me again, good night," Jubilee quietly left the room.

"I'll, uh, take care of him," Warren smiled, picking up Scott and taking him to his bed. Rogue slipped out of her violet dress and pulled an extra large shirt over her head, while turning off the T.V.

"I'll be out in a sec, OK?" Rogue shut the bathroom door. Warren slouched next to Scott.

"Hi Daddy…" his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey Kiddo," Warren smiled.

"How was dinner?" he mumbled.

"Great, how was your night?" Warren asked.

"Fun…I like Juby…" he smiled.

"Good, we can get her to come back next time too," Warren smiled.

"So you're getting married?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good, because that makes it official, right?"

"Yeah, kid, it does."


	24. Wanda Maximoff

I'm sorry to all you wonderful readers and REVIEWERS, but I must bring in "the slut". No, Betsey isn't coming back (yet). But I'm introducing somebody new and they are a bit of a slut. Once again, I'm sorry.

**Wanda Maximoff**

"Beer," Logan said coarsely.

"There you go fella," he bartender said, sliding the beverage down the bar and into Logan's hand. Logan flicked the cap off and started to chug the drink. He set it down as a red-haired woman, in a robe, appeared three seats down from him.

"Well hello and you are?" she said, in a flirtatious air. She turned to face him, revealing her face. She was beautiful, with very bright features, but the fierily red hair was what had caught his eye.

"Logan…" he said slowly.

"Just Logan, huh?" she smiled, flashing her white teeth.

"Yes. And you are?" he scooted down a few stools to sit next to her.

"My friends call me Scarlett, or they did, before they died," she rolled her eyes.

"What happened to um?" he said, trying to make small talk.

"They called me Scarlett," she giggled.

"So I should call you…?" he waited for an answer.

"Wanda…Maximoff…" She smiled.

"Maximoff, haven't heard it," he said.

"I'm new in town actually," she said.

"Oh, any occasion?" he asked.

"My father died, well actually he died seven years ago but…" she stopped.

"Better late then never?" he smirked.

"Exactly," she said, "And you?"

"Back in town from a bit of an adventure."

"Hmm," she said.

"So what will you be having?" he nodded to the bartender.

"Vodka…on the rocks," she said. The bartender nodded.

"So, where are you staying?" Logan asked.

"Hotel down the street…" She smiled.

"I always liked hotels," Logan smirked.

"There good for many things, aren't they?" she said.

"Indeed," Logan smiled.

"But you know, sometimes there very lonely," Wanda looked at him.

"Hope that's not your case…"

"Sadly, it is."

"Aww, so empty hotel room, alone?" Logan sighed, smiling.

"So…you offering?"

"You accepting?"

"You got a car?"


	25. The Day You Left

In my fic, Wanda does have red hair, regardless of her comic book character (this is in response to a comment). Anywho! This chapter is kinda out of character for Logan. Oh well. Enjoy and REVIEW.

**The Day You Left**

"Have fun on your little adventure?" Storm didn't even turn around when her door opened.

"Yes, I guess so," Logan said.

"This isn't going to work," Storm turned around, finally looking at him.

"What isn't?" he said suspiciously.

"You leaving and just coming back….back and forth…" Storm stopped as his face showed an understanding of her point.

"So I can't come back?" he frowned.

"No, but a choice needs to be made, you change somebody's life every time you come back- usually for worse and all I know is that your not going to receive a friendly welcome from everybody," Storm sighed.

"Like Rogue?" Logan smirked. Storm just left the room. He stood for a second before he headed down the hallway to Rogue's door.

"He's not here," Rogue turned around to Logan, standing in her doorway.

"Who isn't?" he asked.

"Scott," Rogue said.

"Well I'd hope so…he's dead…unless Jean came back and traded something else for him," Logan smirked.

"Scott is my son…_your_ son," Rogue spat at him.

"You had to name him that?" Logan argued.

"I wanted to honor Jean, naming him Jean would have been a disgrace, so I thought about the two men in her life…and since one of um left…I decided…" Rogue smiled darkly.

"So I just don't get to see him? He is _my_ son!" Logan snapped.

"He stopped being your son the day you left."

"No, the day you signed the adoption papers…"

"The day you stepped out that door," Rogue was turning red.

"So how does this work?" he held up a hand and wiggled his fingers.

"Touch him? Well I can…Storm isn't exactly sure why, but she thinks it's because I'm able to control it…to some degree," Rogue sighed.

"What does he look like?" Logan suddenly asked.

"You, a little, but with Jean's nose, Rogue smiled.

"What gift does he got?" Logan asked.

"He has the metal inside him, so he doesn't get hurt my just falling down or anything…and he has the telekinesis…but he doesn't know how to use it," Rogue said.

"How's Warren with the situation?" Logan asked.

"He's fine…everyone's fine, ok?" Rogue snarled.

After a moment of silence, "So how long you staying this time?"

"I don't know, now that I'm having no contact- maybe just a few days," he frowned.

"Cause that will help your situation," Rogue smiled.

"Don't be an ass, I am your teacher," he smiled.

"Am? How bout was?" Rogue spat at him.

"When can I see the kid, seriously," Logan continued.

"Never…" Rogue said firmly.

"Can't I just see him for a second?" Rogue could tell Logan was trying to keep calm.

"NO!"

"I wanna see the kid God Damn it!" he stepped towards her, and pushed her up against the wall.

"MOMMY!" a small voice rang out from the door. Logan dropped Rogue, as a small boy raced to her and grabbed her hand. Warren stood in the door starring at Logan. Logan walked to the door and tried to squeeze past. Warren held out his arm and stopped him, then he threw him towards the wall above Rogue and jumped at him, making them both crash through the wall. Rogue let out a scream, as the place her and Scott were sitting began to rip from the building. Rogue jumped upwards just in time to catch a loose vine, before it crashed to the grass. Scott was clinging to her waist and she slowly lifted herself up to a window sill above her.

She lifted Scott up, until his arms were around her neck and moved her feet about the wall until they caught onto small pieces of plants sticking out enough to climb with.

"Hold on baby," she sighed, trying to climb up to one of the sills above her. A large amount of people starting to exit from the building, wondering what the ruckus was. Rogue let out a scream as Scott slipped away from her and down towards the ground. Kitty appeared from the crowd and dived where the child was aiming towards and caught him, slipping through the ground. Beast walked over where the two boys, to mad to pay attention, were fist fighting on the grass.

"Kit?" Rogue asked frantically, her eyes not seeing a safe child and friend. The girl came up through the ground, Scott crying in her arms.

"He's okay Rogue!" Kitty smiled. Beast yanked the two boys apart, though they were screaming at each other.

"Hold on Hun," Kit said comfortingly as she raced inside. A moment later she was through the wall and next to Rogue and the two of them jumped to the ground (well through it and back up).

"Babe, are you okay?" Warren raced towards Rogue. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight, loosening briefly to let Scott join in.

"Thanks Kitty," Rogue let Kitty join in.

"I would join in too, but it would make me look slightly gay…" Bobby smirked.

"Everyone alright?" Storm walked over to the group.

"All fine," Warren said.

"Good, Logan in my office, NOW!" Storm screeched.


	26. Scott Finds Out

YAY! More Logan/Rogue fighting! Reviews, pretty please.

**Scott Finds Out**

"Are you okay Daddy?" Scott entered the room with a wrapped up chunk of ice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Warren accepted the offer and put it to his face. With his other hand he lifted the kid up onto the bed, and fiddled with his hair.

"Hey Doctor, how's the patient?" Rogue walked in with a bottle of diet coke and some cups.

"A bit bruised, but he'll be okay!" Scott giggled.

"Well that's good!" Rogue smiled, setting the cups down and began pouring.

"So where's _Logan_?" Warren smirked.

"Don't know, don't care!" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Is he that creepy guy with fingers that are sharp?" Scott looked at his hands to see if he could spot claws.

"Yeah…_that creepy guy_," Rogue sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Logan knocked on Rogue's open door. Rogue sat on the couch in silence.

"Where's the family?" he continued.

"_Away_," she smirked.

"Seems they're always away and you're always…_here_," he smiled.

"Seems like it's kind of the same situation with me and you…but at least they come back in a few hours," Rogue glared at him.

"I did come back…twice," he sighed.

"Yeah, u_nfortunately_," Rogue stood up.

"So…what does he like to do?" Logan asked.

"Throw darts at your picture," Rogue grinned.

"That would acquire him to know me," Logan said.

"I _do_ love my son and that idea is cruel," Rogue walked to the bed.

"I'm sorry I left okay? I'm sorry I left this kid with you and…" Logan said slowly.

"Logan, not everyone just heals instantly," Rogue sighed, looking him straight in the eye.

"What do you want me to do? Leave again?" he smirked.

"I wouldn't mind…" Rogue pulled up the comforter, to make up the bed.

"WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY? What can I DO?" he screamed.

"Logan!?! You left me with YOUR child! Not only do I have to take care of him, but I have to tell HIM he's not MINE!" Rogue shouted back.

"You could have given him up!" Logan smirked.

"Having you as a father was worse enough, don't cha think?" Rogue spit back.

"I can be a good father!!!" he argued.

"TOO BAD! He's mine now!" Rogue shouted.

"HE MY KID!"

"NOT ANYMORE!"

"I WANT HIM BACK!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"You are such a bitch, just let me see the fuckin' kid." Logan screeched.

"HE'S NO LONGER YOURS!" Rogue screeched back.

"DAMN IT!" Logan shouted.

"Oh God…" Rogue was dead quiet. She was starring to the door way, Logan turned to see what was so interesting. Scott was standing there crying, and then he ran. Rogue darted after him, but couldn't keep up with him. He ran past her square of vision and then, he was gone. Rogue fell to the ground and cried.


	27. Scott, Only Seven

Aww, this is a good one. Enjoy and REVIEW.

**Scott, Only Seven**

"How are you doing?" Kitty entered through the wall with a tub of Cookies and Cream vanilla. She pulled out two spoons from under her arm and sat down by Rogue on the bed, whose eyes were red and wet. Kitty wiped them and kissed her head quickly and then began to open the tub of ice cream.

"Any word from Warren?" Kitty asked, handing Rogue a spoon.

"He found him…but Scott doesn't seem to want to return," Rogue sighed.  
"Because of Logan…or you?" Kitty said.

"Both…" Rogue started to cry again.

"Well Logan will leave, Scott will forgive you. Bobby and me are always hear, you know that right?" Kitty smiled.

"Well I know _you_ are," Rogue smiled wearily, pulling her friend to her body and wrapping her arms around her.

"Is there a date?" Kitty asked smiling.

"Early May."

"That's six months away," Kitty said surprised.

"Warren will probably move it back...or hell…LETS JUST CANCEL IT!" Rogue sighed, throwing herself on the floor.

"I'll be right back…" Kitty quickly left and stormed up to Logan's room.

"What do you want?" Logan spat.

"OK, listen I know you're so _cool_ and mighty and the world hates you so much, but that doesn't mean you can come here and act like you did yesterday. That girl has watched you leave out that door, over and over again- sometimes without a real goodbye! You don't get to walk out of her life and back into it anymore. You have tow paths Logan, leave or stay- NOW PICK ONE! I'm getting tired of your shit and I hardly know you! Yes- Jean died, but so has the professor and Scott, twice might I add."

"What the hell are-" Logan screamed.

"AND STOP USING DAMN CUSS WORDS! This is a school, go back to Stryker or whoever the heck was stupid enough to make you if you wanna use um. You two can cuss and than dance and skip. I realize that makes no sense!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rogue loves you like a dad…you're a father figure and you act like you're a teenager! You know what, screw _figure, _YOU ARE A FATHER!" Kitty left the room in a huff.

"HEY!" he followed her down the steps and into Rogue's room. Rogue was hunched over by the plastered wall that had to be put in because of the past day. The fake wall was still mildly loose. "What the hell are you doing, having your friends attack me?" he walked over to her.

"Here we go with the language!" Kitty sighed.

"Oh my Lord!" he glared at her. Kitty walked to him, and pushed him out of the building, using her powers to faze him through the wall.

"Logan's life will be short…" Kitty smirked.

"Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Scott took another bite of his melting ice cream, his fingers wrapped tightly around the cone, "So, what now?"

"We're going home," Warren smiled.

"Mommy's gonna be mad that I left, she'll hate me, but I guess since she's not really my mommy…maybe not..." he sighed.

"She is your mother! We adopted you, you belong to us. And Rogue would never hate you, SHE LOVES YOU!" he explained.

"I'm sorry," Scott finished his ice cream. Warren smiled and picked him up, and after a quick peek to make sure no one was watching, he darted around a tree and up into the skys back to home.

"Back," Warren said quietly as he opened the door to his room. Nobody was in sight, Rogue was gone. Scott ran to the window and looked out it.

"Mommy's down there, fighting with, uh, Scary Daddy, " Scott sighed.

"I'll be right back…" Warren said, leaving the room. Scott just stood watching as his father, Warren, decided to get in another fight. His mother slowly disappeared from view and Storm finally came out to break it up.

"Hi Hun," Rogue stood in the room, across from him.

"Mommy…I…" he started into her eyes, his face not one of anger or frustration, but love.

"I know I should have told you, but…" She fell to her knees, as he walked over to her.

"KID! She lied to you!" Somebody yelled down the hallway, then appeared in the door.

"God Logan, why can't you just leave us alone?" Rogue held Scott behind her.

"Give me the kid!" He grabbed Rogue and threw her towards the wall. He jumped at her next and smacked her hard, then he picked her up and banged her against the plastered wall and it broke, Rogue falling from his grasp. Logan tried to balance on the edge enough to stay up and finally was able to take a step back.

"ROGUE!" Warren came rushing in, flying towards the opening to catch her. Rogue was lying in the air, six inches from the ground. She looked up and around her, but she couldn't find out why. Slowly she was lowered to the ground. Warren turned to stare at Scott. The boy had his eyes closed and a serious look on his face. Scott slowly approached his real father.

"I already knew. My mother told me. Not Rogue…but Jean. My mind is greater than yours Logan. I guess that's why I wasn't surprised. Jean kind of left a message in my mind, of her…and you. I really didn't understand it until you showed up, but now it's clear. You come to our home, ruin our family, and _wall_. So Leave. You did it before, and Rogue has everything under control, so you never have to come back again. Logan you can't expect me to be mad at Rogue, she raised me, and that's more than you can say, cause you're still a child."

It was the most Rogue had ever heard her baby say. She raced up to the room and watched him, watched her child stand up for her, at the age of seven! Scott was older than he looked. Everybody stood there in silence as Logan stood up and left, walking past Rogue, Kitty, Storm, and Scott, past a family that no longer would have him.


	28. Gone Again

Here is a really short chapter, but it's one of my favorites too.

**Gone Again**

"I wonder if anybody's ever fallen from the Institute as much as me," Rogue smirked, as she poured dressing into the salad she was preparing for her family.

"Doubt it," Kitty smiled pulling out a tray of corn bread from the oven.

"Well, it's kind of fun, except the whole falling to your death part," Rogue giggled.

"It's not scary?" Kitty laughed, setting the tray on the table next to the other food they had prepared.

"Only the fact that Logan's in a room with your kid…or…Warren is in trouble…mostly you couldn't do more to help," Rogue shrugged.

"Well he's gone now," Kitty smiled.

"Logan? Yeah he's gone…he's gone now, _again_."


	29. Wasting Time

Ok, this is a long one. Logan is a bit out of character, but it is _my_ fanfiction. So some Rogue/Warren-ness and brining back of other characters, Yay! Reviews? YES!

**Wasting Time**

"I thought you'd show up sooner or later."

"Yeah, well, I had no where else to go," Logan said, walking into a brightly lit hotel room.

"So, who kicked you out?" Wanda asked, pulling out a bottle of wine from the mini-fridge.

"The X-Men," Logan smirked.

"Really? I'd never have believed you were an X-Men type of guy," she smiled.

"Was one. I got kicked out by a seven year old," Logan chuckled.

"What's his power, like extreme persuasion?" Wanda asked.

"Nope, he was my son."

"Really? I would have never thought you'd be the dad kind of guy either."

"With the right woman I was. She died."

"That sucks," Wanda said sighing.

"Yeah, I guess it does suck. But just the way he looked at me…that kid. Like I was some kind of monster. Like I was a horrible person."

"Maybe you need to talk to him one on one."

"Rogue would never let me," Logan said.

"Unless this chicks his real mom, she can't decide who he can talk too."

"Yeah, well you just try and she may kill you," Logan spat furiously.

"Then kill the damn thing. She's wasting your time. And mine, because frankly, we have better things to do then sit around here and talk about her."

"For example?" he said. She answered his question by slipping out of her bright red dress.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Kitty asked, opening Rouge's room door.

"I'm fine," Rogue said. She was standing at the window sill, gazing at Warren flip and spin in the air.

"Storm hasn't a clue where Logan's gone too," Kitty sighed.

"Jail," Rogue said hopefully.

"C'mon, Hun, you've been in this funk for a week. He's gone, its fine."

"Yeah, but I still kind of wished he'd have stuck around. For Scott."

"Scott doesn't care! Look at him out there with Warren. He's happy."

"I hope so."

"He is, Hun. Now stop thinking about that jackass, it's a huge waste of time."

"Kit, what would I do without you?" Rogue asked as the two girls hugged.

"Probably die," she giggled, holding her friend tightly.

"Hey babe," Warren stood at the window, flapping his wings, "Do I got some competition?"

"Ew, you perv," Kitty snapped pulling away from Rogue.

"Actually, I've always wanted to tell you. Kitty. I love you," Rogue smiled.

"Oh my. I feel the same," Kitty giggled. The two wrapped their arms around each other and let their lips linger inches apart, then they both broke off into deep laughter.

"Daddy come pick me up!" Scott yelled from the grass.

"Duty calls!" Warren flipped backwards to retrieve Scott.

"Hey you two," Storm said entering the room, "Kurt is back, and Mystique is with him."

"Cool Storm, we'll be right down," Kitty replied, watching their mentor leave. As Kitty took a step towards the door, she looked at Rogue who stood still, quiet, "Aren't you coming?"

"No."

"Look, I know you and My-"

"No Kit, you don't know. She just told me and I'm not ready to except it."

"It was two years ago. Rogue you can't hold on to everything. This whole Mystique thing. Not to mention Logan and Jean. It's over, you can move on with your life."

"No, I can't. If I had just…none of this would have happened if I hadn't let Jean die. Logan would still be here razing his child and…"

"I was there too; don't you think I feel bad for not helping either?"

"Yeah, but you didn't see her come out of that machine. Her face and her hand tightly clutched around…" Rogue trailed off and walked over to her vanity mirror which had been bought for her as a Christmas present. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a small ring, with a large crystal on the end, "…this."

"Her engagement ring?" Kitty asked.

"Not her ring from Logan. Her ring from Scott. She said she picked him, but this is what she held as she died. I only told Logan that she picked him because I was desperate for him to stay. I've never told anybody this. Because I felt horrible."

"You think she picked Scott?"

"I think she couldn't decide, so she said that she loved Logan, but her hand firmly held on to this last token of Scott. I took it only because I knew Logan would find it and…"

"Freak out?" a horse, deep voice came from the door.

"Oh God, Logan," Rogue jumped.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" Kitty asked almost automatically, though her eyes proved that she'd have liked to stay and argue with Logan, possibly even kick his ass, but Rogue ushered her out the door and shut it, as Logan walked to the window.

"Why did you, uh, come back?" Rogue asked.

"I wanted to talk to Scott- don't worry, not take him, just talk. Can I?" he asked.

"I think that's up to him, he's in the gardens."

"I'm sorry," Logan said quietly, "Rogue; you're the closest thing I have now. I know that's hard to believe since I pretty much tried to kill you last time, but…think about it, who else do I have?"

"You could have had everyone, but you chose to leave, again," she said, quickly wiping the tears that had been released away.

"I'm also sorry I blamed you for _her_ death," he said.

"It _was_ my fault."

"DAMN IT NO!" he yelled, walking over to her, grabbing her and yanking her into his arms, "Don't say that." For a moment they both stood, but then they both collapsed in tears, holding each other tightly.

"I love you Logan, you're the only father I have," Rogue cried, pushing her head into his slightly wrinkled shirt.

"Kid you have no idea," he said and kissed her softly on the forehead. The door handle turned and the door creaked open. Rogue smirked at the person who walked in next.

"Who's gonna walk in next, Betsey?" she smirked.

"Hello Rogue," Mystique said, nodding at Logan, "Am I disturbing something?"

"No, Logan and I were just…"

"It's alright Rogue, you don't have to explain yourself," Mystique replied.

"…Hugging," Rogue finished.

"I'm going to let you too talk, in the gardens you said?" Logan stood up, helping Rogue up and leaving the room silent.

"I never told you because Erik wouldn't let me."

"You could have told me despite his feelings, and you have no excuse."

"Oh, Rogue, like you would have liked the idea. Me, your mother?"

"Foster," Rogue hissed.

"Better late then never. Plus I was just dealing with the idea that I had Kurt too," she sighed, her blue scaly hands wrapping around her bumpy body.

"Mentioning it wouldn't have killed you. I had nobody sometimes and knowing that I had a foster mom and foster brother might have been nice!"

"Your right, I can't say anything in my defense. But I wanted to wait until you were older. I thought you'd take it better, I was obviously wrong," Mystique shot at her. She took a step towards Rogue and held out her arms awkwardly. Rogue looked at the two dark blue limbs reaching for her, but she jolted back and leaned against the window, as her foster mother continued to approach her.

"I have plenty of family," she snarled, pushing herself out and tumbling down to the ground below.

Rogue was rather used to the sick feeling she received from her free falls. Warren caught her about three feet from the ground.

"I thought he decided that you had a reason to stay alive- you know- me," Warren snapped as he twirled up into the air.

"I wasn't trying to…Mystique was getting on my nerves," Rogue explained.

"I assumed she went up to see you when she slipped up stairs. What happened?"

"She tried to touch me so I jumped," Rogue said. Warren landed on the tip of a near by tree, quickly getting a better hold on her and then swooping down, back to the rough ground.

"Darling, if she touches you- can't you just scream and run like a normal person?" he smiled, setting her carefully on her feet.

"I felt that I needed a dramatic exit. Plus I knew you'd come and I wanted to…" Rogue's lips hit his. Warren wrapped his arm around her waist and she held on tightly to his neck, as he lowered her slightly.

"Vhat are you two doing vut here?" Kurt stepped out of one of the side doors leading to the gardens.

"Hey, uh, Kurt," Rogue said quietly, still a bit uncomfortable with their new roles to each other.

"Pretty veird that we're siblings, visn't it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to address you as that yet Kurt," Rogue sighed.

"Vie understand. You should really get to know vother though."

"Did she tell you to say that?" Rogue smirked, still firmly holding on to Warren.

"No. Give ver a chance Rogue."

"Why should I?" Rogue snapped.

"Because she's family, and vats what family does."


	30. Attack of the Camouflaged Men

Oh my! Total plot change! What's gonna happen? Who will live? Who will die? REVIEW!

**Attack of the Camouflaged Men**

Warren raised his head, as a loud crash bounced off the walls. A dark figure crept along the wall next to Scott's bed. Warren glanced at the clock. 3:15 AM. He quietly slipped out of bed and into the shadows. As he approached the man he realized that the intruder was wearing an over-sized camouflage suit. He stretched his arms and flung them around the man's neck, twisting it until he heard a quiet _crack_. Rogue gasped from the bed and he turned to see more men entering from the window. Warren quickly got Scott from his bed and bolted to where Rogue was being surrounded by men, also dressed in camouflage. He began to fight, holding Scott firmly in one arm and beating this way and that with his other. The hall way lights flickered on as screams began to fill the school. He felt Rogue reach for him, but he was pushed just out of reach by a group of the men- the others taking Rogue tightly by the arms. He heard her scream as one hit her right on the head and she fell, unconscious. Warren fought off most of them- stopping as they tossed Rogue out the window, three of the men quickly following. As more and more entered and raced towards him- he zoned out…where were they taking her? Suddenly all movement around him stopped and he snapped back. It was suddenly very, very cold.

The men surrounded him were frozen in a perfect circle. He glanced at the doorway. Bobby smiled, clutching Kitty by his side.

"What's going on?" Warren asked, shoving Scott in Kitty's pale hands.

"They're taking as many as they can," Bobby said.

"Who?" Warren asked.

"I don't know." Warren nodded, "Take care of my boy." With that he flung himself out the window and down to save his girl. He scouted the skies for Rogue, discovering six large trucks, with men surrounding and loading kids into them. He saw a few familiar faces. Jubilee was struggling against two men's power as they pushed her into one of the trucks. Logan was fighting off a few of them- trying to save the weaker children. He saw three men carrying off Beast and then more and more faces were recognized- but he didn't care. He only _had_ eyes for Rogue. And she wasn't anywhere to be found. He flew closer, maybe she was just blending into the crowd. Then a lighting bolt flashed above him.

He saw Storm rising into the air about twenty feet away, rain suddenly pouring down upon the men. She took large plunges into the swarms of men- electrocuting them in different patterns. She seemed to be able to pick out each and every person she wished to kill- the mutants just fell to the floor- unharmed, but unconscious. Her powers had advanced.

Then he spotted a clear white strand of hair. It was dangling out the window of one of the trucks. He heard the engines come to life and saw that the few men that had survived Storm's lighting were struggling to escape in the trucks. He shot towards the truck holding Rogue, but flew right into a sheet of glass, which came from out of nowhere. Bobby was standing at a window, his hand held out and a few spots of ice still emerging. Warren cursed loudly.

"WHY did YOU do THAT?" he screamed.

"She's gone Warren," Bobby said. And then Kitty walked up next to Bobby- her hands missing a child she'd been assigned to protect. She was crying.


	31. Two Superiors Ruling

Ok, so at this point, I kinda went crazy with the fic. Good crazy, I hope. Enjoy and review.

**Two Superiors Ruling**

Rogue's eyes jolted open. She couldn't see a thing. She moved her hands to her face and pulled off a black blindfold. Once it had been removed she saw that her whereabouts weren't much brighter. She herd sobs and moans from a large group of mutants that were crammed around her, and small piles of blind folds among them. She tried to move, but couldn't due too the small about of moving room in the prison, or what she assumed was one. She looked for a familiar face.

"Rogue?" a hand reached out to her. She helped Jubilee towards her and held her tight. The young mutant had changed much over the past years. She was much taller, leaner and had fuchsia hair- something Storm disproved of 100. Rogue thought it gave her character.

"Honey, what happened to you?" Rogue examined Jubilee's bleeding hand.

"I struggled against one of the guys. He had a knife."

"Did this happen to everybody?" Rogue asked quietly, studying the rest of her companion's body for wounds.

"A few people."

"Marie, what is this place?" a cultured male voice asked. She recognized it as Beast almost automatically.

"A prison I guess," Rogue said.

"We have to escape," he said, though they all already were aware. Suddenly an ear shattering noise filled the room as a chained up door was unlocked and opened.

"Mutants, don't be alarmed. You are all here to attend a new school, in honor of my father and his beliefs. My name is Scarlett and welcome to my new home."

"Where is Scott?" Warren asked, though his sore heart already knew.

"I looked away for like a second," Kitty said, tightly holding her own stomach.

"Good job. Damn it- NOW HE'S GONE," Warren snapped at her.

"Listen bird boy, you can't talk that way to a pregnant woman- _especially _my wife," Bobby snapped back.

"Both of you stop," Storm said calmly, "How many mutants do we have left?"

"Seven. Bobby, Warren, you, Logan, Kurt, Mystique and I," Kitty replied.

"Hank's gone?" Storm trailed off into tears.

"It's alright Storm, we all lost somebody," Kitty said.

"Who'd you lose Kitty? BESIDES MY KID!" Warren's sorrow voice bounced off the walls.

"I said leave her alone asshole," Bobby growled in Kitty's defense.

"Both of you- _quiet_," Storm said, finally containing her tears.

"Vie all have excellent skills, it should be easy to retrieve them!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yes, but we don't know who this person is or where they are," Mystique pointed out.

"All that crap doesn't matter. All that matters is that they have Rogue and I'm going to get her," Warren said vibrantly.

"I suppose you'd like to know why I called you to my quarters _first_."

"That'd be great, thanks," Rogue snarled, glaring at the woman in red. Scarlett Witch, as she called herself, was wearing a red leotard with bright red stockings and a cape. She was sitting at her desk scribbling something on a red piece of paper.

"Do you know who my father was?" Scarlett asked.

"Know more than I know who you are."

"He was the greatest mutant of all…he died a few years back. Maybe you recall a Magneto?"

"I recall one, yeah, but nobody knows if he died. It's hard to believe that rat hole was your dad…"

"Well anyway, I just recognized you from his files. What was he like? Tell me."

"He was a dick."

"Anything else you can add to that?" Scarlett scowled.

"…uh, dick _head. _Besides that, he was great friends with the professor, who he let die. He tried to kill all the humans and me. He was horrible."

"Fascinating," gushed Scarlett.

"If that's what you call it then fine. He took away many great friends of mine."

"You win some you lose some."

Rogue sighed, "I guess."

"So tell me-"

"How bout I ask the questions from here Lady?" Rogue interrupted, "Where the hell are we and what in the world do you intend on doing with us?"

"My home is one of the safest environments around, I'm here to help and finish what my dear dad intended too."

"The institute is safer and nobody from it will help you finish that so called plan to save us all."

"Safer? Not when you have people running around that will give you all the codes and passwords you want."

"Like who?" Rogue said, but already knew the answer.

"A lonely man who will do anything for a few beers and some sex. I believe he is interested in somebody named Jean? Ring a bell?"

"You bitch! What did you do to him?" Rogue had to talk herself out of flying across the desk at that moment and tackling the witch to the floor.

"Hun, I made an offer- he accepted- and a few beers later he was spilling out everything I needed to get into to your school. It was between moans I believe."

"Oh my god, that is soooo gross, you…you…you _whore_!" Rogue said, knocking a stack of paper's off her desk.

"I might have let you go if you'd just of sat down and cooperated from the beginning, but you didn't, oh well."

"At least have the decency to let the children go!" Rogue said.

"You underestimate their meaning to me. Children can pack a punch better than the strongest adult mutant. Kids can kick ass"

"You and Logan were made for each other. You cuss; you drink and also find the greatest passion for each other in the sack."

"You and Warren don't? And besides, Logan and I aren't dating. I needed him and he ate every word comin' out of my mouth like a puppy at feeding time."

"As a matter of fact, I find most pleasure just lying in bed with Warren, on cold nights, together- with or without clothes. Plus we haven't found time to do such things with-"

"Yes, yes, Logan spoke of the baby, Scott is it?"

"I'm really reconsidering my relationship with Logan right now, God," Rogue scoffed.

"C'mon Rogue. Don't fight it, I can give you wonders that you've never seen before!"

"That's okay, you can give all those wonders to Logan, I'll stick with my guy."

Scarlett gave her a look of frustration, "Trust me Hun- there isn't enough money in the world to make me…"

"Yeah, enough. I got the picture- I understand the concept. Can we move on?"

"I can give you answers that you've always waited for."

"Look, skank, right now the only question I got is when do I get to go and the only answer, frankly, is now."

"Stay Rogue, you'll have more power than ever and together we will rule human kind. Technology is growing and it's about time two woman rise over everybody- all the men. You'll still have Warren- and whoever else you desire! Think about it. You will control all your enemies and give them the punishment they deserve. We can out rule all the humans and then all the other mutants from there! Your powers are growing- soon you'll be able to conjurer up anybody's previous power you've endured. My father would be proud."

"I'm sorry Scarlett- pick another woman to be your sidekick. I only have one place I belong and it's at home with an extremely worried angel."

"This could be your home Rogue, c'mon! I'm not the bad guy here. I'm not talking about killing all of mankind, just ruling over them. Two superior _woman_ ruling over the rest."

"Give me a better reason and maybe I'll consider."

Suddenly a wall slid away and a tall case was revealed. It had a few pipes connected to it. But that wasn't the thing that made Rogue draw back and burst into tears. It was who was inside it.

"For your son's life- will you agree?" Scarlett asked.

"Scott…" Rogue said quietly.

"Well?"

"Let him out and yes- I will help."


	32. Questions and Answers

More. Yes. More is good. I'm not sure I'm playing Scarlet right, but it is my fic… (I'm also sorry for constantly switching from 1-2 Ts at the end of her name. The proper way is Scarlet I believe). Ok, so enjoy/review. Thanks much for all your comments and good feedback. Writing is best when you have other opinions.

**Questions and Answers**

"MOMMY!" Scott bust from the case once a small door on the front slid open. Rogue picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"I'm assuming this is in fact the child?" Scarlett's young, high-pitched voice asked from her desk.

"Indeed," Rogue murmured, hugging him tightly.

"Shall I show you too you're living quarters? After all, you will be ruling," Scarlett asked as she stood up.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Mommy will explain in a sec sweetie."

"Where is daddy?" Scott asked.

"Your father will be joining you shortly child- that is if he is as dedicated to your mom as I think he is- he should be coming to get her."

"God I hope not," Rogue mumbled as they were led from the room. Scarlett's bright colored boots made loud clicks as the heels hit the floor as she led them down a very long hall of doors, each with a number painted as red as blood.

"I've recovered certain mutants from my father's time, as well as some of his inventions. When his lair exploded, as I assume you know it did, a few survived besides you X-men people. A few on his side. I searched for them and they have found there new home quiet accommodating, just as I assume you will."

"Like who?" Rogue asked, still clutching on to Scott tightly.

"I don't know if these name will ring a bell or not, but they should. John, or as he likes to be called- Pyro. And two other's with, well I think, ridiculous names. One calls himself Juggernaut, which I believe is just plain weird, the other says he's one of Magneto's older henchman- he calls himself Sabertooth."

"But he fell off the Statue of Liberty," Rogue realized how stupid that sounded after she'd said it.

"Yes, well, he's back. As well as a few other who were just seeking my company and a place to live."

"Okay. What's your security like?" Rogue asked.

"Underground and hidden in the woods. I picked a very nice area, populated with many wild bears and wolves. I have video cameras on almost every tree and men that are spread out in the trees as well. Some are humans, others are mutants."

"So it's safe you say?" Rogue looked at Scott as she spoke.

"The safest," Scarlett smiled at Rogue.

"What will happen to Warren if he comes?" Rogue asked.

"He'll be shot down, with sleeping darts anyway. Along with your other friends."

"Are you going to give the mutants better rooms? Food?"

"If they agree with my terms and conditions, if not, then no," Scarlett explained.

"What are your terms and conditions?" Rogue questioned.

"More time for chit chat later, we arrived at your room," Scarlett pulled out a ring of keys from inside her cape and unlocked the door, jerking it open afterwards. It was a bright room, though in blue instead of red. There was a king sized bed in the middle, with small tables on either end. To the left side of the bed, slightly raised up was a closet filled with hundreds of empty hangers. To the right of the bed were two more doors. On the wall that the door opened at, there was a desk and a few bookshelves packed with books of an assortment of colors.

"Like it?"

"It's lovely, though I have a few questions," Rogue replied.

"I'll give you four," Scarlett said.

"What are those two doors?" Rogue asked, pointing to the wall to the right of the bed.

"One is a bathroom and one is storage, what's number two."

"What's with the obsession with red?" Rogue asked.

"It's the color of blood, which is a symbol of victory to me."

"When can I see the mutants you have locked up and the others you plan on kidnapping?"

"Whenever you want- they're our prisoners, not mine."

Rogue shivered. _Her _prisoners.

"Anything else?" Scarlett asked.

"Can I get some food and fresh clothes? Scott and I are both perished and our clothes are pretty bad as well," Rogue said.

"I'll send a cart of food right in," Scarlett replied, leaving without another word.

"Explain mommy," Scott said.

"Sometimes Honey," Rogue sat him on the edge of the bed, "People have to make quick decisions whether they like it or not."


	33. Warren Arrives

Reviews people, are the key to my heart.

**Warren Arrives**

Warren trudged through the muddy forest, cursing quietly, "Are you sure this is it Mystique?"

"Magneto had five key spots he traveled in times of need, this was one."

"Fine but I-" A sharp dart shot past Warren, lightly brushing his shoulder and making him bleed. He glanced at his companions, Storm, Bobby, Logan and Mystique, who were all staring at him clearly a bit surprised.

"I think we found it," Warren smiled bitter-sweetly. Suddenly men dropped from the trees and shot at them. There were two many darts to dodge and finally all of them were hit and lying unconscious on the ground.

Warren woke up on a bed dressed in fancy blue sheets. He glanced around and spotted Rogue sitting in the corner reading a book with a dark red binding.

"Hey baby," he whispered. She looked up and got up so fast she almost fell back down. She finally got to the bed and threw herself on top of him. He felt the soft cloth of her shirt rub against his chest; all he was wearing were jeans. She pushed her lips on his and held them there for a moment, his arms grabbing her and holding her tight.

"That was a warm welcome," he smiled when they pulled away. She was sitting on top of him, her hands moving about his stomach.

"How's your arm? That's where the dart hit you, in case you didn't notice." Warren glanced at the bandages tightly wrapped around his arm, "I made sure they too care of you, even if it's just a little cut."

"They?" he asked.

"Yeah, Scarlett Witch and I are taking over the world. Her doctors fixed you right up," Rogue said a bit uneasy.

"Wait, what, taking over the world? You can't be serious," Warren said, a bit more seriously then he'd intended too.

"She had Scott and, well, it was the deal breaker…for his safety."

"The deal breaker was you helping some woman you don't even know rule the world?" he pushed her off of his body and jumped up off the bed, his wings flapping open.

"I told you, it was for his safety. Warren, why are you so angry about this? I didn't have a choice!"

"Rogue you always have a choice! Between good and bad, clearly you've made yours."

"I had to do what was best for Scott," Rogue snapped.

"How is ruling over the world what's best for him?" Warren spat furiously.

"It was that or his life, I had too."

"You really think this woman would kill him if she wanted you to help her that bad? Where is he anyway?"

"Scarlett kept saying that me and you aren't intimate enough, so she was trying to get him off our hands for the afternoon," Rogue blushed.

"Since when do you call her Scarlett and since _when_ do you tell her about our intimacy?" he screamed.

"Scarlett is her name genius and it just kind of slipped," Rogue replied.

"She wants you for some stupid reason, I bet. What did she offer you all the power in the world? That's usually what does it."

"She gave me a decision, help her and Scott would be safe, why wouldn't I chose that option? I mean, it's not like I want to do this," Rogue said undecidedly.

"WHAT? You do?" Warren said, clearly picking up her undecided tone.

"No, but it would help with the prejudice against us mutants and I really think she's trying to do good."

"I can't believe you, you're just like Magneto. You think you're helping the world, but you're only helping yourself."

"No, he was trying to kill humans, that's not what I'm talking about," Rogue said.

"Rouge, he did things for his own damn selfish purposes, which is the same thing your doing. You're doing this for _your_ family and not thinking about anybody else's."

"You didn't even know Magneto!" Rogue snapped.

"I've heard stories," Warren sighed.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't think, I was just trying to get Scott into my arms, _safe_." Rogue burst into tears and curled up on the bed in a ball. Warren sat down next to her and sighed. Warren gently stroked her hair, but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Honey," he croaked.

"No, Warren, your not. You're just saying that because you either can't stand me crying or the thought that this afternoon was for intimacy and now it's not."

"What's wrong with either of those? I love you darling; I don't want you to cry. And of course I want to…you know. We're engaged and we haven't in a while. It's tough for a guy to wait, you know."

"Not for Logan, he just finds the first girl who'll jump into his pants."

"What?"

"Nothing, just kiss me." He kissed her lightly and slowly wiped away her tears with the palms of his hands. Then Rogue kissed him tenderly and he stroked her cheek with his forefinger.

"How long will Scott be gone for?" he asked, blushing.

"Few hours," Rogue murmured as she unbuttoned Warren's jeans. He chuckled and pushed up her shirt. She helped him remove his jeans and his hands quickly moved to the ties of her skirt.

"Warren is this just to make up for the fight?" she asked quietly as they continued removing each other's clothing piece by piece.

"No, babe, it's because I love you and it's because we'll always be together, I promise."

Rogue giggled as the last piece of cloth on her body was removed. It was amazing how Warren could do it all so well. Rogue smiled; after all, he was an angel.


	34. A Decision

O.K. So here is more. Personally, this is where it gets good, I think. Review please. I love reviews, cause they make me post, instead of being lazy and not. Enjoy.

**A Decision**

"Well Rogue, I didn't expect to run into you," John smiled darkly, entering her room, "I almost fell out of my chair what Scarlett told me the news. You two are going into business."

"Buzz off, Scott and Warren will be back in a sec and you'd hate to see what my guy will do."

"Last time I saw you, you didn't need a man to stand up for you. I always liked that quality about you. I _always_ liked _you_. But I guess you're taken."

"You're like Betsey all over again. Except this time you're trying to get me and well, I can handle rejecting people a lot better than Warren. He's a sissy."

"Really? And this is the guy who will be hurting me?"

"Yeah, it is." John did a double take as Warren entered the room.

"Chill Man, I'm just playing with her," John whimpered as Warren clenched his fists, and approached him.

"I think Bobby can handle all the chilling you want," Scott smiled cleverly.

"Hey pipsqueak, I didn't even see you," John said, glancing down at Scott.

"Scott go to the bathroom until the grownups are finished speaking please," Rogue scooted her child to the restroom door.

"I'll go _in_ the bathroom, but do I have to go _to_ the bathroom?" he asked.

"No, just stay here," she gave him a little push and smiled once more before she shut the door. When she turned around, Warren was holding John up in the air by the collar of his t-shirt.

"Stop it, Warren," Rogue sighed. Warren obeyed and John scurried to the door.

"I think I'll have a chat with Scarlett about your hospitality," he spat at Warren, "Then we will see what happens, won't we?"

"I really hate that guy," Warren said, once John was gone.

"Can I come OUT now, OR would me rather WAIT till you've made out for a WHILE?"

"Uh, the second one," Warren smiled as he kissed Rogue. They made this one extra long and juicy just to get Scott a bit annoyed. He was so cute when he was like that.

"I'm coming out!" he announced, opening the door.

"So anywho, what did Storm say when you two told her?" Rogue asked.

"She's pissed, to say it lightly. She's angry at you, and frankly, me for supporting you. She knows all about Scarlett, which is an angle I got a few angry words in for not telling us. She's trying to make a bargain with her right now about letting the mutants go or something. I believe you should go and give her a hand," Warren said hastily.

"Great, I'll go then. I think I know my way around good enough, it's been a few days," Rogue slipped through the door quietly and hustled down the hall. She heard Storm's voice and without thought, went into the room it was coming from. It just so happened to be the room where Scarlett had made her own proposition to Rogue.

"Oh, hello my friend, perfect, I may need to for this," Scarlett said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, okay," Rogue stood by Scarlett's desk.

"I can't believe you'd do this Rogue, this is horrible," Storm whispered. She was in hand cuffs and leg shackles.

"Shut up Storm, you're not the leader anymore," Rogue snapped, a bit too harsh for her own taste.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you," Scarlett complimented, her face full of admiration.

"Anyway, Storm is it? Start talking." Scarlett asked.

"Let the children go. It's not fair for them, they're just kids. Does that prison you have them in even have clean walls or floors? Seriously, it's bad in there. People are bleeding and to be frank, I won't have it. Get them out of there so I can find a more suitable home, one that has beds and desk and…_personal hygiene._"

"Look, I understand your concern and I will definitely give them better rooms."

"I guess that's a step up…" Storm sighed.

"That is, after they agree to my conditions."

"What? What conditions?" Storm asked.

"To live here and participate in my plan," Scarlett replied.

"And what is this plan?"

"Taking over the world."

"You monster- you can't make these children do that…I won't let you…you'll have to go through me first…_Rogue…why _aren't you fighting her with this?"

"Frankly I'm tired Storm of the word children. There are about five mutant _children_ I know. The rest are in their teens. Stop treating them all like kids. You treated me like one and now you're doing the same thing with them. You can't protect everyone."

"What have you done to her?" Storm asked, glaring at Scarlett, "She'd never acts like this."

"I didn't do a thing; she's just accepting my view of the world. Hey a few people may die, but your down with that, aren't ya Rouge? If it's for the greater good in the end?"

Rogue hadn't thought about it that way. People would certainly die. A lot of people.

"I guess so," Rogue said, clearly thinking of the promise she'd already made with Scarlett.

"Rouge, no. Don't do this! It's wrong, it's not what's supposed to happen. Help us, we can beat this and go back to normal."

"Normal? Geez Storm, when have we ever been _normal_? When have _things_ ever been normal?"

"I'll agree they haven't, but they can and then we can finally learn what normal is. Together. Come back sweetie. Stay an X-Men."

"Storm, I'm sorry, but…"

"I've had enough. Rogue, are you on my side or not?" Scarlett said, going on before Rogue could reply, "If you are, then kill _her_. Kill Storm in front of my very eyes…_now_." Rogue hesitated to do anything for a second.

"I'm sorry Storm…" Rogue began to sob, wiping away the tears as she approached her past teacher, leader and guardian. Storm was like a mom to her. But she'd made other promises. Ones that were more important. Rogue was now standing in front of Storm. More tears spilled from inside her and she tried to compose herself. Storm was crying too now.

"Don't do this," Storm pleaded, but the decision had already been made, you could see it in Rogue's sorrow eyes.

"Let me talk to Hank, Rogue. I need to see him once more. Please. Don't do it yet."

Rogue raised her hand the grab on to Storm's neck, until it was just inches away.


	35. Death

**O.K. The cliffhanger's happenings will be answered in this chapter. So enjoy and review! Please **

**Death**

"Now, I am offering all of you the greatest opportunity ever- to stay here and help me in my plan. I realize I sound mildly like a dictator or something, but that's the way it has to be. My plan is to take over the world _and_ bring piece to it."

"Why should we help you?" Bobby asked.

"Unless you want to stay in this dudgeon all cut up and hungry for the rest of your lives then you will."

"Rogue will help us," Hank chimed in.

"She will, will she?" Scarlett smiled darkly, "We'll see about that."

"Let us go!" Jubilee ordered.

"Ha. No, I'm sorry, I can't do that…_but_ if anybody agrees to help me then I'm sure I can put them in a more suitable room."

"I will." Everyone turned to look a Mystique sitting in the corner.

"Mother-no!" Kurt begged. But she was already moving towards the prison door, using her gifts to lift herself above anybody necessary (also called becoming Storm to fly). Once she reached the door she slipped past Scarlett and the two of them left- with one swift slam of them door.

"This is ridiculous," Hank said. Then the door flew open again.

"I'm sorry mutants," Scarlett said, "I'm needing to see Hank McCoy for a moment." Hank slowly stood up and approached her- in a less graceful manner than Mystique. Scarlett led Hank down the hall and then quickly into a door on their right.

"Darling!" he smiled, rushing towards Storm. Rogue was sitting, shaking in the corner. Hank kissed Storm tenderly and hugged her tight. Storm was crying.

"Enjoy your last moments. Rogue, may we speak?" Scarlett said. Rogue stood up and followed Scarlett out into the hallway.

"Are you alright?"

"I can't. I'm sorry. I am dedicated to you…but I can't."

"Don't worry, I will then- there will be others to kill."

"I can't let you kill her either."

"What? Why? She's the strongest minded of them all, she'll just cause problems."

"She's my friend."

"Darling, sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do."

"Not this- I don't have to do this."

"If your really against this then we won't, we're a team, remember?"

Rogue began to cry and leaned against Scarlett, "I need to talk to Warren."

"Okay, then you head that way and I'll take care of this, alright?" Scarlett replied, comforting Rogue. Rogue nodded and then trudged down the hallway. Scarlett waited until Rogue was long gone to reenter her office.

"I hope you enjoyed your last moments," she cackled as she walked towards the frightened couple.

"Where… is Rogue?" Storm asked.

"She went to go and relax. I guess you were right- Rogue _had_ the heart not to kill you. Shame."

"Why is that?" Beast asked, clearly a stupid question.

"Cause that means I get too." Scarlett chuckled darkly. Storm grabbed on to Hank, and him her. They held each other tight, as the room began spinning. Scarlett laughed a villainous laugh, and knifes, they seemed to come from no where. They appeared, and shot towards the mutant couple, then blasts of fire, bullets and finally- ice.

Just before Scarlett caused this, she cackled happily, "Are you ready to play mind games with me?"

And just before the death, Storm whispered, "I love you."

"Till the end of time my dear," Hank replied. Their screams were blocked out by Scarlett Witch's uncontrollable laughter.

**O.K. So Personally- I dislike Storm with a passion, and wanted her out out out of my story. But I thought- Rogue would never kill her- but Scarlet certainly would. So that's that. Review! More will come soon, I hope. **


	36. Crack Goes the Broken Heart

So the beginning of this chapter is no my best. But you see what a monster Scarlet is and stuff, so, fun. I'm not sure exactly what Scarlet can do- but I read she can basically do anything, so…Anywho. Read/Review/Enjoy.

**_Crack_ Goes the Broken Heart**

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Warren entered his room to see Rogue curled up on the bed crying.

"_No_, I came back…and…and…you weren't here."

"I'm sorry baby; I was taking Scott to go see Mystique. She's gonna work with him on some training."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" Warren picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Scarlett wanted me to k-kill Storm."

"_Did you_?" Warren asked.

"No, I told her I couldn't. She said she'd take care of it. Oh God. Does that mean she…?"

"Are you sure this woman is the best person to go into business with?"

"No, maybe not. Oh God, I have to go check on Storm, what if she…" but Rogue was around the corner before she could finish her sentence. She bound down the hall in a fast pace, her breathing harsh. When she arrived at Scarlett's office; she twisted the handle. Locked. A piercing scream came from under the door and Rogue began to bang on it. She threw herself at it- but it wouldn't budge. Hank's voice came from inside. He was moaning and then screaming.

"NO!" Rogue burst into tears. Warren was soon by her side banging at the door.

"Move away." Warren backed away to the wall and then jumped up and flew towards it full speed. He crashed through the door and for a moment it was dark inside the room- then her office suddenly just appeared. Scarlett was leaning on her desk clutching her head with both hands and wincing.

"WHY did YOU do THAT?" Scarlett snarled. Rogue ignored her and rushed to two bodies sitting at the edge of the room. But it was too late. Storm was laying there, blood rushing from too many places to describe. Hank looked worse, cut up, chopped up and just plain bad. It was horrible. Rogue screamed in agony, banging her fists on the floor. Warren fell to his knees and wiped his own tears from his eyes. Rogue let off a sad smile. Storm and Hank were holding hands. Even though they were dead, their love still sat.

"It's time to move on Rogue," Scarlett whispered from the other side of the room, "These people are holding you back. All of them. You have power- unlimited power. Just think, soon you will have everything you've ever wanted. You'll have power, money and as many men as you want."

"STOP! You're manipulating her!" Warren snapped jumping up and rising up in the air- his wings flapping strongly and quickly. He flew down towards Scarlett and her hand suddenly jolted up.

"I always hated little birds." She snatched his wing before he could react, tore it off, and flung him across the room.

"They're _all_ holding you back," Scarlett hissed, forming a small flame in her hand. She threw it furiously at Warren- who was unable to dodge due to his prior injury. As the fire hit him and let out an ear shattering scream. Rogue simply looked over at him in sorrow. She was clutching her stomach tightly. Warren screamed again as his body began to bleed. Rogue stood up and stumbled over to where he lay. She turned to Scarlett and reached out her hand, grabbing on to Scarlett's wrist. Scarlett whimpered as she went pale- suddenly falling to the ground. Rogue wiped one last tear from her eye and then formed a floating source of water in the palm of her hand. She let it drop on Warren's body and he sighed, clutching his stomach where'd the fire had burned through his clothes and onto his stomach.

"I'm done Rogue," he whispered, "I'm leaving." Rogue didn't say anything for a moment, then she spoke softly to him.

"Alright. I've made my promise to Scarlett; I have to…stay here." Warren's face was full of sorrow, pain, suffering, _regret_ and so much more. His face tore Rogue's heart out and stepped on it. Just his eyes. His sad eyes. It broke her heart. He slid off the desk and limped over to the door.

"Rogue, you do have power. Lots of it. Scarlett can help you achieve your full potential, but while you're doing that- remember- your guardian angel will always be there. Wandering. Waiting. I'll wait for you. But I'm taking Scott and going. Goodbye." Rogue put her hand to her heart and could swear- she felt the _crack_ of it breaking in half.


	37. Another Chance

**Warrens not a pervert: he was just hungry. :D**

**Another Chance**

Only a few minutes after he'd left the room she was on the floor crying. Scarlett had gained consciousness and crouched down beside her.

"Now you have nobody holding you back."

"Except my heart," Rogue cried.

"He won't escape unless the guards have my permission- which they don't. I can lock him up and only give you the key. You can give your love to him and he won't be a bother."

"No. Let him leave if he wants to."

"I'll refuse to do that. I know you don't want to let him go, and I won't let you either. Talk to him, he'll give you another chance. Once that's squared away we can truly focus on our plan."

"I thought he was a distraction and we couldn't have those," Rogue said quietly.

"There are _some_ good distractions. I'm planning on inviting Logan back to my own room tonight. He's previous been unconscious in my freezing chamber."

"Does he even know that you're doing all this?"

"No, but he will once he's removed from his place and removed from his clothing," Scarlett smiled. Rogue laughed, "You are such a slut."

"I'll get the guards to bring Warren back to your room. I'll make sure Scott stays busy so you can _talk_." Rogue nodded and stood up. Scarlett gave her one last smile and left the room. She stood for a second; glancing at the spot he'd landed. The flood had blood on it, and even a bit of flesh.

_She would protect him better_, Rogue though to herself, _she'd keep her family safe from now on. No amount of power would ruin that_. _Not even all the power in the world_.

After a few minutes, she went back to her room and opened the door. Warren was sitting on her bed starring at the carpet with dead eyes.

"I thought you'd let me leave. Guess not." _She works fast, _Rogue sighed to herself.

"Warren, may I truly say what I feel? I need too."

"As long as you're not planning on hurting me…more," He piled on.

"I'm not doing this for power or money- or _all the guys I want._ I'm doing this because I think it will help. I'm not a villain Warren. I'm just a person trying to make a difference. And I _plan_ to keep everything under control. Scarlett and I are a team. She listens to me, not like Storm. I didn't want her to die, but maybe it was time."

"That's crap!"

"Can I finish?" Rogue asked, he nodded glaring at her.

"People have died and it's always made us stronger. Professor. Scott. Jean. Now Storm and Hank. That's what makes us grow. If I could have stopped their deaths I would have, but I didn't and I feel horrible. You have to understand and trust me. I need you too. I promise- what happened today will never happen again."

"How? If she tries to kill me- who's' gonna stop her? You? Your not _that_ powerful. What if it's Scott next time?"

"It won't be. That's why I need you to trust me. I swear I won't let it happen. Warren if I lost you…I couldn't go on- _I need you_. You're my guy- the one and only and I love you so much. If Scarlett so much as lays a finger on you again I swear- _I will kill her_."

"I can't Rogue- I can't trust that, your words- _not anymore_."

"What do I have to do?"

"Rogue…"

"Stop- I wasn't finished. You mean more to me than anything. You are my baby and I can't even begin to describe the amount of love I feel for you. You protect me and keep me safe and watch out for me. Now let _me _watch out for you. _I'll _keep you safe, _I'll _protect you. You are part of me and without you- no matter how cheesy this may sound- I'm not whole. You are my everything and today wasn't supposed to happen. It won't happen- ever, ever again. Warren in a relationship the one thing that matters is trust."

"I know that but-"

"Forgive me and I'll make sure everything stays that way. I won't go power hungry or crazy or anything. I'm just Rouge, your Rogue. I'll be here for you from now on. This whole thing will calm down and I can just focus on my training to advance myself."

"Rogue-"

"And we can have sex once a week, once a day if you'd like. Once a minute would be complicated- but if you want it…"

"Rogue-"

"I can't be without you Warren."

"My turn to talk?"

"Yes."

"Once a week sounds pretty nice," he smiled, "I'll try harder to except this whole taking over the world thing. We can do it Rogue, if we work at it."

"Thank you. How's your stomach?"

"Kinda burnt and red."

"I see that. I'll go get a first aid kit." Rogue fiddled around in the bathroom cabinet drawers for a second and brought out a small kit.

"Lay down."

"I like this service," he smiled, lying down on the bed. Rogue sat down next to him and opened the kit.

"Now first we put on this creamy crap," she said, smudging the sticking substance around his bare chest, "Then we add some of this bad smelling stuff." Rogue wiped a different sticky substance on his stomach.

"This feels gross," Warren squirmed in the bed.

"Oh stop, it's just some, uh, _stuff_."

"It's _gross_ stuff," he added.

"Time fore the bandage," she pulled out a big strip of cloth, "Sit up." She wrapped it around his stomach and he sighed once she was finished.

"When does the doctor give me my candy?" he asked.

"Ooh, smart guy. Right now actually." Rogue climbed on top of him, being careful not to press too hard on his stomach.

"Taste's good," he chuckled, after giving her a passionate _French_ kiss.

"You're worse than Scarlett," Rogue smiled.


	38. Scarlet and Logan

Here is my update. It's kinda short, but oh well. So in response to **Ariel Sparrow****'s **comment, I didn't really _want_ to kill both Storm and Hank. Frankly, I dislike Storm (a lot) so it has always been a plan to do her in. BUT I figured, even though I don't like her, when you kill a character, you might as well give them a good death. So I thought killing her off with Hank by her side would be the…best way to do it.

**Scarlett and Logan**

"Hello?" Rogue slid the prison door open.

"Rogue? What's going on?" Bobby asked, pushing through the room of people.

"I came to see you. How are you holding up?"

"Horrible. I got a pretty bad cut on my leg and it hurts like hell. Plus I haven't eaten or slept in days. Or seen my wife!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for all this. I've tried to talk to Scarlett- but unless you guys join your- I'm afraid your, uh, stuck."

"I'll join her. Anything for some fresh clothes," Jubilee appeared from the crowd.

"Okay, I guess you should come with me. I know it's late, so I'll take you right to your room." Rogue locked the door and led Jubilee down the hall- stopping at one of its many doors.

"It's been a few weeks, so I'm still learning my way around, but this should be fine."

"Thanks Rogue. How are Scott and Warren?"

"Safe."

"Good. Well goodnight." Rogue heard the door lock from inside and turned to go to her room. It bothered her that Jubilee had agreed. Then she smiled. She probably would have done the same thing, just for clothes.

Scarlett crept down the dark hallway. She'd made sure that Rogue had gone to bed- which she had. She was curled up in Warren's arms with Scott between them- like a Scott sandwich. But now it was her turn. She reached the freezing lab, and defrosted Logan.

"Logan." She said, once he gained consiousness.

"Wanda?" he asked- clearly surprised.

"Correct. Now come with me." Scarlett led him back down the hall and stopped in front of her bedroom door. She opened it and pushed him in, following with a smile.

"What's going on?"

"I'm Scarlett Witch."

"The one that's…oh my god…what the…you're…but…"

"I know it's crazy, but I'm doing this to help the people. You believe me- don't you?" Scarlett said flirtatiously.

"I…guess…" Logan mumbled as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Yeah," she smiled and dropped his button-up on the floor. She began to rub his chest, smiling at him with _smiling eyes_.

"Whaaaa…" Logan bit his lip hard as she began to remove his jeans.


	39. A Plan

**So this whole thing with Scarlet may be fuzzy, in how the place they're at operates and stuff. I didn't really develop that, because it's not important. Anywho. Reviews would be extra nice. **

**A Plan**

Rogue woke up with Scott lying next to her- but Warren was gone.

"Morning Mommy," Scott said excitedly- like he was so happy a new day to play had come. He jumped out of bed with a smile and ran to the door, his over-sized pajamas brushing the thick carpet.

"Morning," Rogue whispered, "Where ever are _you_ going?"

"Breakfast, the dining hall is the only place daddy will let me go on my own."

"Okay, well, stay safe and if you see your father, tell him to meet me for lunch," Rogue emerged from her bed and pulled a robe over her pajama pants and tank top. She trudged down the hall and knocked on Scarlett's office door- it opened almost automatically.

"Good morning _partner_. I've been up since six."

"Hey Scarlett," Rogue stepped into the brightly lit office. Candles and torches lined the walls, all dressed in lavish red cloth.

"Did you do all this?"

"Yeah, well I decided this place needed a spruce."

"Yeah, me too, it looks nice."

"Now, shall we get down to things? I was thinking we should start putting our plan into action."

"Scarlett, I agree, we should, but may I ask- what is _the plan_?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. Basically, the polls for election open up in a week- exactly- I checked. I have decided to run for the presidency. Once I win, which I will with a bit of mutant power, we'll be able to put the real plan to action. Taking over. Now that plan isn't finalized yet, but it will be with your help."

"It seems like you have it all under control," Rogue replied quietly.

"Darling, trust me, I could do it by myself- that's not why I need you." Rogue's brows furrowed.

"Why then?"

"Power. I hate to say it- but power. You have unspeakable powers, which you're not even aware of, and I might need it. People can be very hard to control and well, like I said, we'll reply on our mutant power."

"So your gonna force people to vote for you?" Rogue passed a light glare at her co-worker.

"The humans don't know what they want, nor what they need, but I do, which is why this must happen- and if anybody stands in my way…"

"You'll kill them?"

"Perhaps- if it's necessary," Scarlett shrugged, "Though I do have other convincing ways."

"Right so you'll either put a knife to their throats or seduce them? That's your plan?"

"No. That's the beginning of an idea. My idea. The plan is that we'll rule."

"And the other people- what of them?"

"I told you, they'll go along or not and the protestors will go down," Scarlett replied with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Thousands will die- your okay with that?"

"Personally? Yes, everyone dies at some point."

"I can't believe it, or _you_. This is your marvelous plan? Reek havoc and kill anybody standing in your way? You lied to me. You said nobody would get hurt!"

"I never said that, I can guarantee it. And just as every dies, every lies. It was for the best Rogue."

"Warren was right, I can't believe it- he saw the truth from the beginning."

"Yes, well I don't see how he'll be a problem now," Scarlett muttered under her breath.

"What? What have you done with him?"

"He was holding you back Rogue, keeping you tamed- you need to be unleashed."

"Unleashed? What am I? A monster?" Rogue spat furiously.

"Not yet, but soon, you will be unstoppable."

"I don't wanna be unstoppable! I wanna leave this place! You…you had me fooled the whole time. You're the monster!" Rogue bolted to the door but it disappeared when she reached it.

"The exit isn't that way- the only way out is with me and I'm afraid that's juts how it'll have to be," Scarlett appeared in front of her and the room began to swirl.

"Let me out! Let me go!" Rogue began banging on anything around her. Scarlett began to laugh and finally- and opening. She rammed her fist into a small bit of wall she saw and fell through- crashing into the hall way. She was down the hall and in her room in seconds, slamming the door behind her. She fell to the bed and had a good long cry until she was finally asleep.


	40. The Serum

**I'm not really sure what's goin' on here, cause I wrote this like a million years ago. But anyhow! Here is a short little…part. R & R.**

**Serum**

Logan arrived at Rogue's bedroom door, cracking it open. She was alone- and asleep. Good. He slipped in and shut it quietly.

"Okay, now I promise this won't hurt a bit darlin'" Logan pulled a small needle from his pocket and with one more glance around the room- pushed it into her arm, "Scarlett wanted this. It's for the best."

"Loo...gg...ann?" Rogue said groggily- instantly falling back unconscious after.

"Yes , sleep." Logan drew the needle out of her skin and quickly bolted to the door. Once in the hall he disposed of the needle into one of the trashcans lining the hall. He walked down the hall and entered Scarlett's office.

"Tis' done, _my queen_."


	41. Reflection of Somebody Different

**Ok, this is just weird. I don't remember writing this, but that's O.K. R & R.**

**Reflection of Somebody Different**

"Good morning Scarlett."

"Morning Marie, how did you sleep?"

"Horrible. I had this crappy dream. I guess I slept through the day or something, I was out cold. I have this horrible headache now, for some reason. Hey I didn't see Warren this morning, do you know where he is?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I think it may be time we get you away from some things, unattach you."

"_Like_ Warren?"

"Not yet. But don't you think it's about time we focused on our plan and training?"

"Ow, my head…it's…ahhh...Ouch," Rogue stumbled to the cold floor.

"I'm sorry; do you need a glass of water?" Scarlett said smiling.

"No…I…I…I...Want to start working on our plan," Rogue said in an almost robotic voice.

"Perfect, shall we then?"

"Yes, _my queen_."


	42. Bobby Drake

**Review.**

**Bobby Drake**

"Now we should work on our campaign speech. How about we offer free headphones and rig them to a mind controlling message. No- that's too Josie and the Pussycats. No- _you_. Think really hard- harder them ever before- extremely hard."

"Yes, of course," Rogue raised her hands to her head.

"Now, get inside your mind- remember the past people you've touched…felt…" Scarlett's voice trailed off as Rogue began to remember people- people who she had gained powers from.

"I don't remember many…wait…Logan…Bobby…Kitty…Pyro…Betsey," Rogue stopped when she got to the last name, "Wait, these names, they sound so familiar, but I just don't remember."

"Forget them. Focus on advancing your mind. Now try, harder than ever, to remember what, say, having Logan's powers felt like. Think. Hard."

"I felt pain and then suddenly it was gone. That's all I know, but it doesn't make sense. I don't remember these things."

"Forget the mutant- remember the power. Now concentrate on the quick change from pain to feeling alright," Scarlett drew a small dagger from her tight boot, "Close your eyes. Think. Don't remember- just think." Scarlett raised the blade and flung it down into Rogue's back, like an axe hitting an unaware tree. Rogue stumbled for a second, blood dripped for a moment- then it was gone. As if Logan had touched her.

"Perfect."

"I did well?"

"Certainly, now concentrate on another, say, Pyro for example." Rogue could hear Scarlett's footsteps die away as she concentrated, her eyes tightly shut. She herd a crack of an opening door and some soft moans- but she didn't listen- just concentrated. Thought- _hard_. She remembered being frightened…touching Pyro's pale ankle- but that's all- no other memories of where or when. Then she remembered the feeling. Like a burning sensation in her hand. She began to feel warmth in her hand. It was odd because she actually created this warmth. She held out her hand, letting it grow- her eyes still tightly closed together.

"Now let it rise and spring from your hand- shoot it at my voice- quickly."

"Yes, I feel it moving."

"On the count of three…one…" Scarlett counted. Then Rogue heard a ripping and the high frightened voice of a male.

"Please- Rogue- Stop- Don't do it!" A frantic voice shrieked from another place in the room. It wasn't Scarlet, but it sounded so familiar- but yet, like a far away memory.

"Two…" Scarlet counted.

"STOP! Don't- control yourself," the voice begged again.

"THREE!" Scarlet screamed. Rogue let it blast from her hand and she heard a bloodcurdling scream.

Just as it happened she realized she recognized the voice. It was the voice of Bobby Drake.


	43. Escaping

**Ok, listen. People keep saying I am killing "everybody" off. I have killed like five people off, counting both the first and sequel. Magneto was just going to die, so he really doesn't count. But here's the thing: I give them good deaths. Say one of them got into a car crash, died instantly, and that was their glorious end (a dumb end). But no. Jean died, but the baby survived. Storm died _with_ her true love, Hank. Scott Summers was just there because Jean wanted him to, he wasn't really a serious character. Now, I do plan to kill many more people, and you will probably not like the end of my story. But it is planned, and it is going to happen. I promise though, they will have very good deaths, and have a fitting end. Nobody will just die stupidly. Everybody will have a good end. It's kind of…inescapable. Sometimes, a writer gets an idea and whether they want to or not, they have to write it like that. So, please continue reading my story. I will have many twists and turns, and _deaths_, but I promise you'll like at least a few of them. Here is the next chapter of "The Last Stand? Some Things Never End". Please read and review. Thanks.**

**Rayne.**

**Escaping**

Rogue's eyes jolted open. A burnt heap lay in the corner of the room, still wiggling. It must have been one of the biggest blasts of fire, because sure enough- Bobby Drake- was lying almost burnt to a crisp. He was whispering something, but it was cut off by Scarlett's deep, dark laughter.

"Perfect my friend."

"Why'd you do it Rogue?" Bobby croaked.

"I don't…know…I don't know anything anymore. What have I done?"

"Nothing Rogue- absolutely nothing. You've succeeded," Scarlett cackled from behind her. Rogue knelt down next to his body- he wouldn't last much longer.

"Tell Kitty, I love her…and that she should let go of me…" The voice trailed off slowly and then it was the perfect death scene. A pair of eyes creaked shut, one last breath escaped and all was still.

"I can't remember, but I have too. I have to remember."

"NO! Stop this at once. Forget Rogue- just concentrate on your work."

"Kitty sounds so familiar. Yeah. Kitty Pryde. And Kurt and…and _Warren_."

"Where is he? I remember now. It was yesterday. What did you do to me? And to him?"

"Calm down, I didn't do a thing to you."

"You must of, cause I killed…but I couldn't have. But I did."

"He's only the first, Rogue stay with me- here- and we can truly rule."

"You mean _you_ can. No, this is all wrong."

"Stop it, thinking like that- STOP," Scarlett shifted towards Rogue.

"You tried to control me- but your not gonna anymore."

"Rogue…"

"Scarlett, in all respectfulness, I must say- you're a bitch," Rogue snatched Scarlett's arm and held on for a moment- turning her _ex-co-worker_ pale.

"I will come after yo…"

"Maybe next time," Rogue snarled, letting Scarlett drop to the floor- unconscious. Rogue fled to the door and darted down the hall. She ran towards the prison cells and quickly unlocked the doors.

"Okay people, I know I'm a piece of shit, but get your butts out of here, now!" Rogue smiled as the students listened, with quiet chuckles and sighs of relief. Then she raced back down the hall to her room, finding Scott lying on the bed- coloring. She picked him up and left the room without a word spoken. Rogue and the students arrived at the door.

"Guards, we're trying a new program- who ever survives my hunt of mutants gets a room, so let the prey out." To her surprise the guards listened and the students rushed out. She watched them go and stepped foot out herself.

"Scott, follow them, alright?" she set down her child and watched him run off with the rest of the mutants.

Rogue turned around and cracked her knuckles, "Now Guards, does anybody know where my husband is being held?"


	44. No More Cheese Crosaunts

**Here's more. It's going to get really random and special from here, but that's what makes it interesting, right? I'm sorry I blew up at my reviewers last posting, I am just special. Anywho, here's more, read, enjoy, review.**

**Thanks.**

**No More Cheese Croissants**

Rogue had to take down two of the three guards- and the last was more than grateful to show her to the containment cells (the deeper, locked, containing ones anyhow).

"Thank ya Sir, now I assume your finding the keys?" Rogue smiled at her cleverness. They stood in a small dark room with a large door at the end of it. The guard, a big husky fella shuffled around the room and finally found a large string o keys. Rogue pushed past him and to the door at the far end, flinging it open. She flew down the hall of cells and stopped when she reached it. A large dirty cell, with thick stone walls and a small tray of food by the jail door. And then there was Warren. He looked horrible. Worse than horrible. What had they done to him?

"Well open the door- damn it!" Rogue ordered- unaware of Warren's actual condition.

"Sorry M'am," the guard quickly unlocked it, awkwardly stepping back afterward. Rogue rushed to Warren and tried to lift him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Both Rogue and the guard, who was now backing away, looked at the figure standing before them. Scarlett Witch.

"You're on your own buddy," Rogue closed her eyes and clenched on to Warren's arm tightly.

"Not sure if this will hurt baby," she whispered, "For you _or_ me." Rogue began to think hard- _harder_ then she did for Pyro or Logan. She thought to the extreme. What would it be like to have Warren's wings? She thought about for maybe a spit second- but that split of a second changed everything. She gasped as a large pair of wings began to sprout from her back. Scarlett tried to get to her, but bravely the guard blocked her. He was of course no match for her- but by the time she finished him- Rogue was gone. She kicked up her feet and shot through the ceiling. She screamed as she broke through the thick dirty earth.

"So Long Scarlett." Rogue was up in the air, soaring and it was a sensation truly worth dying for, or whatever her fait was.

"God, you need to lay off on the cheese croissants Hun, sorry to break it to ya," Rogue giggled as she rose higher- though she didn't expect him to answer. She spotted the mutants still moving through the grass- but they were miles away now from the headquarters.

"Good job Guys," she whispered. She saw a transport base about a mile ahead of them. They were men jumping out of four large army-painted trucks. She glanced back to the children and saw that they'd stopped. And then it happened. There was a huge swooshing sound heard from somewhere in the air and a huge red ship appeared floating, coming up next to Rogue. Rogue half expected to have to fight once more, but a large door on the side slid open and Jubilee appeared smiling.

"We got Mystique driving; now hand him over and go pick up more kids!"

"That's my girl," Rogue smiled as she dumped Warren into the hands of her friend. She darted down, finally starting to get comfortable with the wings, but like all things they wouldn't last long. She whooshed down and scooped up three younger kids- Scott included. From there it was a very simple process of flying up and down, picking up and dropping off and the poor men working for Scarlett didn't even notice until she had the last child safely in her arms.

"Bye-Bye Boys."

"That the last?" Jubilee asked as Rogue arrived at the airships door.

"Yeah, that's it- now let's blow this pop-stand."


	45. Kitty Pryde

**This is probably the most "Emo" thing I've written. Kitty will be my most depressing/depressed character through the end (Which includes the third installment I'm in the middle of). Bobby was the most important thing she had, so the fact that he's gone destroys her.**

**Thanks, **

**Rayne.**

**Kitty Pryde**

The ship landed- but nobody moved.

"Everybody stay tight, I know you're exciting about some fresh air, but it'll have to wait," Rogue sighed.

"Why?" Jubilee asked from her seat.

"This place isn't safe, so we need to find somewhere that is. Mystique needs to drop us off and then dispose of the ship- it probably has a tracking single on it."

"All of Magneto's ships did, so it's fair that hers will," Mystique said from the pilot's seat.

"Rogue, Hey, YOU'RE BACK!" Kitty's excited voice shouted from outside the ship.

"Jubilee let Kurt and Kitty in; tell them to grab what they need. We're gone in five."

"Okay, be right back," Jubilee hopped out of the ship, pushed past Kitty and darted inside.

"Hey, uh Kit."

"Where's Bobby I can't wait to see him, oh my God, the baby's been kicking!" Kitty exclaimed, hopping on to the ship, "Bobby? Darling where are you?"

"He isn't here Kitty," Rogue said quietly.

"Well where is he then?" Kitty asked frantically.

"He's… Kit this is really hard. Bobby is…he's dead." No amount of descriptive language could explain what Kitty's face looked like at that moment. It was a clear face of horror, yet so much more. She stumbled backward and crashed into the grass. She was holding her stomach tightly, but not a single tear fell from her eye. Her face was white as death, her eyes hollow, as if there was nothing there. Nothing left. Rogue raced to her and tried to help her up- but she didn't budge. Her hands were cold, and as pale as her face. It seemed as if the blood had been completely drained from her stiff body.

"You have to get up sweetie."

Kitty's cold eyes looked up at Rogue, "How did he die?" she whispered. At that Rogue almost went pale herself. How could she tell Kitty? Bring the huge amount of pain she knew she would to her. Or could she?

"I killed him," Rogue said, her face full or sorrow, her hands clutching to Kitty like it was life. Kitty's face drew paler, if it was possible. Kitty Pryde looked as if she was death itself.

"Will you do something for me?" Kitty suddenly said her voice quiet and rough.

"Anything Kit, I'm so sorry," Rogue leaned closer to her dear friends face.

"Kill me."


	46. What Hurts the Most

**What Hurts the Most**

The ship landed and everybody evacuated in an amount of seconds, gushing in large amounts of air, and then couching at its lack of freshness. But three didn't move. Three sat still. Warren, who was still unconscious of course didn't move- he was laying on a stretcher in the back of the ship. Kitty was leaning up against Rogue, both of them quiet- still.

"Need I explain?" Rogue mumbled.

"He's gone, what's there to explain?"

"Why he died."

"People die Rogue, and I don't see how a reason matters now."

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"No Rogue. I won't."

"Just think of the good times, Kit, the best times."

"No, I can't. I can't Rogue- it hurts too much." A single tear dripped down from Kitty's face. Rogue sighed, "Kitty, I know I haven't experienced anything this bad- but may I say, I know what it feels like. To be alone. Have nothing."

"Yeah, but, this is…"

"I know and in respect to him, may I say that Scarlett played a trick on me and his death was-"

"Please don't- _don't_ tell me. That hurts more."

"Alright Kitty, shall we go see our new home?"

"No, I think I'll stay here- but you can go."

"Alright, keep an eye on Warren."

"Yeah, I will." Rogue's footsteps died away in a matter of seconds.

"Let me help you," a deep voice echoed from the back of the ship. Not Warren's voice- _Mystique_.

"How?"

"Watch." The blue mutants stood in front of her and gave her a sorrow smile. Then she began to change. It was a clear picture of Bobby Drake- in front of her it was.

"No, don't, stop," but Kitty stopped and looked at her deceased husband.

"Hello," Bobby's voice now entered the room, filling it. Filling Kitty.

"I know it's not really Bobby under there and it may be odd, but will you, just this one time, kiss me?" Her answer came as "Bobby" helped her up and kissed her lightly on the lips. After they pulled away Mystique turned back into her normal form.

"Thank you. I just needed to feel him once more."

"Whenever you need to visit him, just call on me- of course you'll have to work any imamate details with someone else next time."

"Yeah, I just needed to say goodbye. Now I have. Thank you."

"Your Welcome," Mystique nodded and left the ship.

"Kitty? Where's Rogue? Is she hurt?"

"God, you scared me Warren. No, she's fine, she's checking out our new…home. Now we have to roll you out, because the ship is leaving."

"Where's Rogue- I wanna talk to her."

"I'm right here, Baby," footsteps pounded up the ramp. Rogue lightly bumped Kitty and stood at the side of the stretcher.

"Are you okay?" Warren croaked.

"I should be asking you that," Rogue grabbed on to his hand.

"I am now," Warren whispered.

"Kit, go tell Mystique we're going and get two guys in here to move Warren, will ya?"

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Okay, we're gonna move you out and then I will tend to your wounds."

"There's a cut that's really bothering me, can you tend to it now?"

"Where is it?"

"I think it's about here," Warren brushed his bottom lip with his hand.

"Really? Yes I see, that does look bad," Rogue leaned over and kissed him for a long time- until two large mutants walked in and started to move the stretcher.

"I will return once I've finished," Mystique said from the pilot's seat.

"Alright, we'll be waiting." Rogue walked back outside. The mutants had tidied up their new home pretty nice while they were gone. It was a large run-down building in the middle of nowhere. It had large tapestries and ripped up curtains wrapped around large planks holding up the building. There was a lot of old furniture sitting inside, which were worn and scratched with age. The mutants had all laid down on the couches, most already asleep. Each had a bag of stuff with them full of clothes and a toothbrush.

"Where should we…?" one of the males carrying the stretcher asked.

"Drop him over there," Rogue said, nodding to a couch kind of isolated from the rest- in the corner of the building. The two guys obeyed and left, probably crashing onto their own new beds, for a nice rest. Rogue knelt beside Warren, who was lying stiffly on the stretcher on the couch.

"Where's Scott?" Warren asked.

"He's sleeping with Jubilee; I saw them when I came in.

"Okay, good. How are you?"

"I'm fine now, now that you're okay."

"Well, alive anyway," Warren added.

"Oh, Darn, let me get some clothes," Rogue stood up and was gone in a matter of seconds. When she returned she had a pile of wet scraps of cloth.

"Now I'm gonna take your jeans off too because I need to check everywhere," Rogue said, once she cleaned up his upper body a bit.

"Anything to get my clothes off- huh?" Warren smiled weakly.

"Something like that," Rogue giggled, tugging off his jeans, "Now I hung some larger cloths around the couch so nobody can see you."

"Only my wife," he chuckled, his body limp.

"Hey buddy, we aren't married yet," Rogue said.

"Yeah, but I just like the sound of it."

"Even after the whole Scarlett thing?"

"Even if you killed everybody in the whole world," Warren whispered.

"Yeah, well you don't have to worry about that- _not anymore_."

"Fine, so how does it look down there?"

"Well your legs are bruised and your left ankle is a bit twisted. Your, uh…well let's just say it'll be a few weeks before we can think about having kids… but it will heal- _hopefully_. And you have a large slice on your under-leg."

"Sounds wonderful, now what if somebody attacks? How will I fend them off?" Warren asked.

"Well your wing will grow back in about a week and also if anybody comes near you- I'll kill them _personally_."

"So what are you thinking of doing down there?" Warren lifted his head slightly.

"I'll clean everything up with the rag them rap it up and for your reproductive organs, well those will hopefully just heal in the air- sound good?"

Warren grinned and then chuckled, "Perfect."

"Shall I get to work now?" Rogue asked.

"Just be gentle," Warren requested.


	47. The Unthinkable

**OK, I, Rayne, have not received **_**any**_** reviews for like three postings! If I don't get some soon…**

**I will be upset.**

**So here is another, I look forward to hearing from you…reader.**

**The Unthinkable**

"How's your guy?"

"He's good Kitty, a bit beat up, but hey." Rogue sat down next to her friend, the wind tossing her thick wavy hair around. She gripped the shingles beneath her tightly- she'd fallen enough off of high places.

"So you come up on the roof often?" Kitty asked.

"Well it's my first time _here_, but I clearly remember having free falling trips at the institute. What about you- do you come up here often?"

"We've only been here a day, so I haven't _often_- but I plan too."

"Why?"

"Because I can be alone. It hurts less when I'm alone. Seeing other people hurts."

"Why Kit?"

"Cause I could loose them at any moment too."

"But you won't. I don't plan to go anywhere."

"That's comforting- since I'm sure Bobby planned to get burned to death by fire."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

"It's just the idea- _fire_. Pyro and fire- they seemed to click. It's horrible that that's how he went- even if it wasn't Pyro's doing. It's almost an insult."

"Did it ever occur to you that I feel bad enough as it is?" Rogue snapped.

"That doesn't change what happened. Calling it an accident doesn't help."

"It _was_ an accident! And I think that changes it plenty. I didn't try to kill Bobby, it just happened."

"But it did happen."

"So! Lot's of things happen, but you don't have to go around making people feel like shit about um."

"Fine Rogue- I'm sorry. What do you want me to say? It's okay that you killed my husband, let's go pick flowers and skip?"

"I can't believe you. This isn't my fault. You're just bitter cause he left you alone. A widow."

"Shut up!" Kitty stood up and pushed Rogue back. Rogue tripped on a shingle and slipped down a bit- though she caught herself.

"Bobby's not gone! He's still here- in my heart. He'll never die. Not to me," Kitty screamed. Kitty stepped back and her eyes grew still and quiet. Her hands slowly reached out and for a split second all was quiet. Rogue watched in horror as Kitty Pryde slipped back off the roof. Nothing could be heard but her scream on that very dark and quiet night.


	48. Kurt's Special Talent

**PLEASE! God, I've gotten Zero-Zip-0 reviews! If I don't get some soon, then I may stop posting. If I' just wasting my time posting stuff…**

**Kurt's Unexpected Talent**

It was quiet then. Rogue laid back on the roof and cried. She held her stomach tightly as her eyes swelled with tears. She brushed a strand of wet, sticky hair out of her eyes as she sobbed. She had tried to reach. Her hand stretched as far as it could. She had tried. Even blinded by anger- she still had. She had tried to save Kitty Pryde. A bittersweet feeling filled her. Though their last words had been in anger, she knew Kitty still loved her. She didn't have the energy to move from her place, not until:

"She's alive!"

Rogue jolted up, almost tripping herself. Then she flung herself off the roof, grabbing on to a large tree branch that was hanging awkwardly from a tree. Rogue suddenly had a motive. She climbed down the old oak and landed with a thump on the floor.

Scott was crouched by Kitty's still body.

"What?" she asked, out of breath.

"She's still alive Mommy," Scott repeated.

"How do you know?"

"I feel it."

"Alright, go find help."

"Help?"

"Just go in and ask politely if anybody knows about this stuff…injuries." Rogue propped Kitty's head up, laying it softly on her lap, "C'mon Kit- don't give up on me now."

"Vhat seems to ve the problem?"

"I donno if you'll be of help with this Kurt- unless you were a doctor in another life," Rogue sighed.

"Vay I just have a look?"

"It's nothing you can see! I think she cracked some ribs and her right arm is screwed up."

"Move aside," Kurt brushed past Scott and knelt down beside her.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Rogue asked.

"No, but I am better than nothing."

"True- Scott go find fresh water and anybody else willing to help, okay?"

"Be right back," Scott ran off and back into the building.

The hours passed by slowly. Kurt was actually a very good "doctor". He explained that he'd spent much time with Storm and Jean in the labs before they passed. They taught him things, more than Rogue expected him to know. It was quiet as he did a minor surgery- Scott didn't watch and Rogue really wished she hadn't. Rogue hoped Kitty would stay asleep- or the pain would be extreme. Scott was an extreme help, using his mind to keep Kitty and the baby's bodies functioning enough to keep them living. Five or six hours later, Kurt sat back and sighed.

"Move ver inside. I think she'll live."

"Thank you Kurt," Rogue whispered- after it was just the two of them left sitting outside on the dead grass.

"Vit was nothing, really."

"But it _was_, Kurt, it was everything."


	49. Somebody New

**Alright, thank you VERY much for my reviews, they made my day, literally, cause my days have sucked lately. But anyways, here is chapter 49. It's a big turn of events, events you might not understand until further into the story. But stick with me- things are gettin' interesting.**

**Somebody New**

"You're still up? It's almost four AM."

"I've been waiting for you. Somebody told me Kitty fell, is she okay?" Warren asked as Rogue sat down on the shaggy carpet beside the couch.

"Let's just say- she didn't have an angel there to catch her."

"Has she awoken yet- cause let me tell you- it hurts badly when you wake to unexpected pain."

"Nah, she's sleeping."

"What about you- aren't you exhausted?" Warren rubbed Rogue's back soothingly.

"Yeah, and all the couches are taken."

"Sleep up here then," Warren tried to scoot over some.

"One- there's no room and two- I could hurt one of your injuries."

"Well one- I'll make room and two- it'll hurt more if you're not up here." Rogue smiled slightly and stood up. Warren moved over a tiny bit and Rogue sat down on the edge of the couch. Warren chuckled and pulled her on top of him.

"Am I hurting you?" Rogue asked, squirming around on top of him and trying not to push hard on any place of his body.

"I'm fine, now stop the fish-out-of-water you're trying to pull off and go to sleep." Rogue smiled and laid still. Warren stroked her hair and caressed her cheek.

"I probably smell horrible," Rogue muttered.

"You smell fine and if you don't shut up and kiss me I might have to do it myself."

"Oh, I like um bossy," Rogue smiled, kissing Warren. After a moment she pulled away and laid her head to his breast.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

"Good _morning_," Warren chuckled.

When Rogue woke up the mutants had already started trying to scrounge up something to eat. A few had started a small camp fire- Rogue quickly examined the building for smoke detectors (none). She guessed that the building had once been a church. There was only one room for starters and there were also scraps of wood that looked like the debris of church benches.

"Good morning my Sunshine." Rogue kissed Warren with a slight smile and stood up.

"Wait here- I'll go find food and possibly Scott," Rogue darted around the sheets that still hung, blocking their couch from the rest. She studied the room and found Scott sitting by the fire with Colossus. She passed them and headed for a group of kids working around a large table.

"Cooking?" she asked- sniffing the air.

"Something like that," Somebody said.

"Could you bring some over to Warren behind those sheets?"

"Will do," a deep voice replied. Rogue glanced over at its owner. He was a tall boy- she'd never seen him before. He had thick curly hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at her. Rogue looked at the ground- refusing to make eye contact. She quickly bolted to the entrance/exit and outside.

"Shit," she cursed.


	50. Freaking Cute

**Alright, first OC in a while. But he's here and he's going to cause problems. R and R.**

**Freaking Cute**

Rogue stood outside for a while, pacing in front of the doorway. He was cute. Really cute. Why did he have to come into everything? NO! He hadn't. What was she thinking? About letting him ruin it? Just cause he was cute. Really cute. Freaking extremely cute. She hadn't felt like that in a while. Did she have a crush? NO! She was getting married. To Warren. Not the really, really cute guy.

"To _Warren_," Rogue whispered to herself.

"Hey, your Rogue aren't you?" a deep voice asked from behind her.

_Oh God. It's him. _"Yeah, my names Marie."

"Are you gonna turn around?" he asked.

"Nope," Rogue gulped.

"May I ask why?" he asked. _Even his voice is cute._

Rogue turned around, starring straight at the dirt on the floor, "Happy?"

"No, I can't see your eyes," a smooth finger lifted her head up. _Back away Rogue- damn it! BACK AWAY!_

"That's better," he smiled. _What a cute smi- NO. He's ugly! He's disgusting! He's…freaking gorgeous._

"I have to go," Rogue pushed past him and towards the door. Suddenly- she couldn't move- her feet were stuck. Rogue tried to walk, kick, and run- anything. But no- they wouldn't budge.

"Where are you off to so fast?" he asked, his arm raised and his hand opened. She looked at him- he smiled cleverly, "Cool, isn't it?"

"So you can control people's body actions?" Rogue guessed, still trying to break free.

"Exactly. You're pretty smart."

"Wasn't that hard to figure it out," Rogue tried to lift her feet with her hands.

"So who's Warren?" he asked, suddenly a bit red in the face.

"My fiancé," Rogue spat.

"Chill, just checking. So that mean your taken?" he smiled darkly and her feet stared to walk towards him. Rogue tried to stop them- _control_ them. Soon she was standing right in front of him.

"If I kiss you will he see?" he asked.

"No, but everybody else will."

"Really, because right now they all decided to face away from the door."

"You-" The guy pulled her to his lips and held her their. She couldn't even control her lips. They were being controlled for her. Suddenly the guy pushed her away and tripped back.

"What's…what's wrong with you?"

"It's not me. It's just how I am."

"That hurt, my head is killing me- what did you do?"

"Just my power, when I touch people- they die."

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"Like you would have believed me," Rogue said, noticing she was finally free and running away.


	51. Explanation

**Here's more, kinda dumb chapter, but that's alright. See, I wrote this along time ago, so most of the time, when I re-read before posting, I start laughing. Luckily I've grown a bit as a writer. I crack up every time I read "…And the hanging sheets" Anywho Review please, I've come up with an idea. In order to repost, I need a review, and the more I get, the quicker I repost. So enjoy and review, please.**

**Thanks, Rayne.**

**Explanation**

"Hey, where were you? I missed you for breakfast; I thought you were coming back."

"Oh, well, Warren, that's a funny story."

"You look a bit pale, Rogue, why?"

"You may wanna sit down, well sit _up_."

"What happened?" Warren asked quietly.

"Well, uh. I know your gonna want to divorce me after this- even though we aren't even married…and then we'll have to have big fights over who Scott will live with and then he'll probably have to decided, he's only eight, so that'd be a shame-"

"WHAT happened?" Warren's boomed.

'Well, uh, I happened to kind of, accidentally, get kissed by another guy just now."

"I'm gonna kill him," Warren jumped up off the couch.

"Oh no- you aren't," Rogue grabbed his arm just before he could get through the hanging sheets. Warren looked at her with determined and argumentative eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Cause he can probably take you- just guessing," Rogue shrugged.

"Would it hurt to have a little faith in my ability's?" Warren then tried to escape her grasp, but Rogue didn't budge.

"Baby, it's not that. I kind of…wanted to kiss him- but I never would have because that would have screwed things up- like I'm doing right now. Anyhow, I kind of found out his power along the way and…" Warren looked at her, his face clearly wanting an elaboration on that idea.

"He's really cute, Warren, but it was just a crush. He made _me_ kiss him."

"Now that's bull sh-"

"No it's true, and _I _would have expected _you_ to have more faith in my words and trust me." Warren looked at her for a long minute.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. If you say he, uh, made you- I believe you."

"Good, now go sit back down on the couch like a good little boy," Rogue smirked.

"Fine, but if he does it again- he's gone."

"Agreed," after that they stood in silence. Rogue kept opening her mouth to speak but stopped- the words weren't right, "Warren, I'm thinking that we need to get away. Leave. There's nothing left for us here. Everybody is gone- mostly my fault and…I want to have it just us, well us and Scott that is."

"First off, it's not your fault- it's that bitches and she should have never done what she did to you."

"That's just it, I mean, she didn't stop me- but she didn't make me. Maybe I'm just not meant to be around people."

"Stop talking like that," Warren grabbed her arms tightly, "I know that you're at least meant to be around me, cause I swear _I'd die without you_."

"Warren I'm sorry I ever had a thought about another guy…"

"I don't care- kiss all the guys you want- just know that at the end of the day- _your mine_."

"Yeah, I mean thanks for the offer, but I wanna be _all_ yours."

"I'm not arguing," Warren brought her into his arms and held her against his chest. His wing had grown a lot since the days it'd been chopped off.

"So about leaving, shall we?"


	52. An Offer

**OK, here we are. Reviews please! Sorry for the wait :D**

**An Offer**

"Good morning."

"You scared me," Rogue sighed. It was the cute guy, the one from before.

"Didn't mean to," he whispered to her, letting his lips linger by her ear for a moment. His hand reached up and stroked her hair.

"You remember what happened last time? When you kissed me- yeah well, not a one time thing."

"Aw, Rogue I know you can hold it back- you must be able to- that's how you can touch Warren."

"Maybe I can touch him because he's the one man I'm supposed to be with," Rogue shot at him.

"There's more than one person for everybody, haven't you ever herd that?"

"Yeah, well maybe not for me."

"C'mon Rogue, you know you enjoyed the kiss- don't deny yourself that."

"You're like sixteen," Rogue hissed, "So I plan to deny, deny, deny."

"I'm fifthteen and FYI- nobody would have to know."

"Look, Kid, this isn't happening- I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Course you do. You like me- I can feel it."

"No I don't and even if I did- I don't anymore," Rogue said, refusing to face him.

"Course you do. According to you, I'm adorable."

"Who told you that?" Rogue snapped.

"It's obvious, plus who wouldn't think I am?"

"Look Buddy," Rogue sped around and pushed him back, "Warren and I are leaving in a couple days, right after Kitty wakes up and then her, my husband and me are gone."

"Then let me have you once," he smiled temptingly.

"No," Rogue gulped- hard.

"C'mon, you've never dreamed of having your way with somebody younger than you?"

"I'm not Charlie Sheen!"

"Well yeah, he's old you're…beautiful."

"And _off_ the market."

"Haven't you ever heard of Cleopatra and Mark-Antony? They had a passionate affair."

"Let me point out that Cleopatra and Mark-Antony also committed suicide."

"Yeah, in the end, but before…"

"Look, I'm very, uh, flattered but- no- _just no_."

"You know I could just make you," he smiled darkly.

"Then I'd make sure that I hurt you," Rogue shot at him.

"I could probably control that- I bet you. Shall we try?" he grinned.

"No, listen Sparky, I love my guy and if you don't mind I don't wanna go through another Betsey."

"Betsey?"

"Yeah- this slut that tried to move up on Warren. Her mutant name was Psylocke or something."

"Wait- that's Warren Worthington the Third?"

"Whaaaa…"

"Betsey, the, uh, _slut,_ is my sister."

**I remember the real comic book Betsey having a real X-Men brother, well my little ass-of-a-brother here is my OC character, and not in fact that person, whoever her brother is supposed to be. If anyone knows you can leave it in a comment, cause now it's gonna bother me.**


	53. The Plan

**The Plan**

Rogue spun around and pushed past everyone in her way, finally reaching the line of sheets surrounding Warren. She drew them back and there she was. Standing next to Warren. She was close, too close.

"Hello Roguie."

"Get away, step off- leave," Rogue snapped, flying towards Warren, sitting innocently on the couch.

"We're just talki-"

"Look, let me make this clear- _I don't care what your doing- but you're never doing it again. _Go find somebody else's husband- _bitch_." Betsey stood for a second, clearly shocked. She hadn't changed much- she still wore barely anything and had long black hair that fell about her waist.

"I see you're still a jealous girlfriend," Betsey shot at her.

"Look you little hooker, I don't care what you say to me, because if your ass isn't out of here in ten I'm going to kill you, and that's a promise."

"I guess you have a little more guts than you used to, usually you just run to Warren."

"Five seconds."

"Let me guess, we're at three now?" Betsey grinned.

"Now we're at one and that's one second before your head and shoved so far up your ass you can't even remember which direction to get out."

"Rogue, uh, Hun, let's cool off, shall we?" Warren pulled her towards him. She tripped and fell into his lap.

"Even your guy is sticking up for me."

"Watch it or I'm gonna be sticking a lot more than some words up your-"

"Darlin', can we cut it out now?" Warren asked, "We do have a kid wondering around somewhere."

"Fine, but make her leave," Rogue hissed.

"Maybe he wants me to stay," Betsey smiled sweetly at Warren.

"Trust me, _he doesn't_," Warren smiled back.

"Fine," Betsey snarled and they watched as she stomped off.

"I'm sorry," Rogue whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"For what? Baby, I'd be joining you in screaming if there was nobody around to hear."

"I guess I just lost control," Rogue replied softly.

"You do that a lot, don't you?"

"It's-"

"Shhh. No more excuses, unless you have a good one of why I can't kiss you right now?"

"I guess I'm all out of um," Rogue giggled, letting her lips link to Warren's.

"I don't care what you say, she's just plain evil!" Betsey snapped, glaring at her brother.

"Sis, I told you, soon he'll be all yours. Scarlett promised me you could have him."

"Who is this Scarlett you always talk about anyway? And why does she want Rogue, cause that answer is beyond me," Betsey smirked, pacing on wet grass.

"They're leaving soon, we must work fast."

"Work?"

"Before I deliver Rogue I want my way with her," he smiled darkly.

"That's nasty, plus she'll kill you," Betsey replied.

"I think I can control that, maybe hold it back, if I believe enough."

"What are you, Peter Pan?"

"Nah, he lives forever and we only have a few days, though I am absurdly attractive for my age."

"Cause you can control your looks, you little bastard," Betsey said.

"Anyway, I'm doing _it _tonight."

"Too many details!"

"If you want Warren- get him tonight, please him."

"Seriously get a life and stop planning other people's sex lives."

"Fine, but he'll be all alone. Now it's almost six, it'll be dark in an hour." Betsey turned on her heel and sped inside.


	54. Empty Inside

**O.K. I was totally crying while I wrote this. It's sad. Reviews are good. Flames are bad. Flowers are pretty.**

**Empty Inside**

Rogue wrapped her jacket around her body as she stepped outside. It was early in the morning- two AM maybe.

"Going somewhere?" a voice questioned.

"Yeah, _alone_."

"May I come with, I really must talk with you," The 'cute' guy appeared from behind a tree.

"Better be good, Boy."

"Course, and call me Chad," he put his hand softly on her back and led her off into the woods.

"So where were you going?" he asked.

Rogue shifted away from his grasp, "On a walk."

"Without Warren?"

"He's says it's too cold for a walk," Rogue gave off a small smiled at the thought of Warren.

"Seems he'd want to come to keep you warm."

"Can we just talk about something else, like what you so urgently needed to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize, of course."

"Really?"

"It was plain wrong, everything I did, your just so irresistible."

"Well resist, because I'm practically married."

"Not yet though, right?"

"No, not yet," Rogue sighed.

"C'mon, there's a small ridge up here, we can sit," Chad grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

"It's beautiful," Rogue smiled, as they reached the ridge, the sky surrounding it for miles on end, "The stars are gorgeous."

"Yes, you are," Chad said, blushing. Rogue turned red and sat down.

"So you come here a lot?" Rogue asked.

"Nah, it's my second time. See Bets and me always had a…less than perfect childhood and so we'd sit on our roof and look at the stars. I just decided I'd better find a place here to go to cool off. You know?"

"Yeah, I spent a lot of time on the roof of the institute," Rogue chuckled.

"I heard you jumped off," Chad said.

"_Fell_ off and twice, once- thanks to your sister."

"Betsey can be a bit of a bitch."

"A bit of one?" Rogue smiled.

"A big one," he corrected himself.

"She took Warren away too- that broke my heart," Rogue said, on a quieter note.

"Honestly, what does he have that I don't?" Chad asked, Rogue smiled softly.

"Just the feeling I get, I mean…It's almost magic, I just feel so special and dare I say it, _owned_, which is surprisingly comforting."

"I can be comforting," Chad smiled and _then_ he kissed Rogue. She didn't dare pull away. For a second she almost did, noticing her face wasn't like stuck or anything- he wasn't making her. He slipped his hand down her back and to the tips of her jeans.

"NO!" she gasped, turning away.

"C'mon, just once, for me," he smiled sweetly.

"This isn't high school Chad, I'm engaged and that's how it stays. I'm sorry I ever came out here," Rogue sighed, jumping up and bolting for the trees. Then the horrible feeling came- she was stuck- unable to move.

"The thing you don't see is it is just like high school- it's all a game. You're the prize and Warren and I are competing to win."

"Warren's already one, don't you see!" Rogue whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"Not yet," Chad smiled, rising his hand slightly. Suddenly she spun around and walked towards him. He pulled her to him and they kissed- this time she was stuck. She tried to pull away, but her body wouldn't move- not at all. He pushed her to the cold dirty earth and knelt down beside her, her body began to twist until she lay flat on the surface. He climbed on top of her and with one last chuckle- put his hands to her shirt and tugged. Rogue tried to get up, push him off- but it was no use. The worst part was- he could- somehow- hold back her gift. As he removed her jeans she struggled to control herself, but it seemed impossible. He unclasped her bra and tore it off.

"No," she whispered, even unable to open her mouth completely.

"Once, that's all I want," he whispered, leaning down and sucking on her neck. Rogue began to cry and moaned as he softly bit her lip. She wiggled and moved, but it didn't work. He soon had her naked, lying on the floor. As he began to remove his own clothes, she went over ways to get out of the situation. All of the choices involved her controlling herself- which wasn't working out very well. She began to sob, moaning in agony as he finished removing his own clothes and lowered himself just inches above her.

"No," she cried.

"Once," he smiled. When he slipped into her she burst into tears. It was bad enough that he was doing it but the worst part was that she couldn't stop him. As he continued her tears didn't stop- she cried and cried, inside and out. It felt like somebody was digging inside of her and ripping everything out- somebody was invading her. She didn't even feel the joy that came with Warren- she hardly felt anything- except pain. It was hurting her, both emotionally and physically. She couldn't stop thinking about Warren and his reaction and more- how Chad hadn't used any protection of any sort. This was horrible. Rogue felt filthy and extremely uncomfortable. Her hands dug deeper in the ground, she was unable to lift them up- but capable of pushing them down. She continued to cry, beg and pray that he'd stop and leave her alone. _Please, _Rogue thought, _just let it stop. _He was nibbling on her ear which felt just plain wrong. She new the feeling of Warren's lips, Warren's tongue- Warren's body- not Chad's or anybody else's. She was being hurt and sexually violated. The worst part was, beside from her thoughts of Warren– there were thoughts of Storm and how maybe, if she was still here- none of this would have happened. It was her fault- that she was dead and now she wished Storm was still walking the earth and it was her, probably rotting dead in a cellar. She wished that none of it had happened, none of whole Scarlett Witch thing. She wished it was still Warren and her- alone. Safe. It turned out this place wasn't any safer than Scarlett's. Maybe nowhere was. Chad moaned as she felt him push on her. Why did it hurt so much? Maybe because her gift was just yearning to get out- but it was trapped. Chad had seemed too friendly before- but that was probably just his game. When he pulled away from her and sat against the tree breathing harshly she finally turned over and crawled to her knees and stood up.

"Now it's time to go, I'm supposed to deliver you to a Scarlett Witch." Rogue looked at him hard- he never stopped this guy. Rogue just shook her head- then she bent down snatched up her jacket and ran. She crossed between trees, hoping his gift wouldn't work if she was blocked behind trees. She finally reached the clearing where the rundown building stood and she slipped the jacket on. Then she approached it- _empty inside_.


	55. Uncontrolled

**So Warren is really, really pissed in this chapter, but I would be too, so that's alright. To answer a reviewer's question, Logan is still with Scarlet, and will be in it at the end. There are three fanfictions (I wrote a trilogy of fanfics for this one). I'm half way through the third and Logan will be in the end. R & R.**

**Uncontrolled**

Kitty was leaning against the door starring strait at her. Rogue hadn't noticed her before, but sure enough, there she was, studying her intently.

"What's going on? Where are the rest of your clothes?" she asked frantically, limping to her.

"Nothing Kit, are we leaving?" Rogue asked, wiping away a few spare tears.

"What happened to you? Warren's been looking everywhere for you, are you okay?"

"Kit, can we just not talk about it?"

"Rogue I'm sorry that I said all that stuff to you, but you can talk to me, I promise."

"It's not that Kit, it's something else…"

"_Baby_ where the hell have you been?" Warren stepped outside, holding Scott in his arms tightly.

"That's what I wanna know," Kitty replied.

"Nothing, it's nothing…"

"No, I know that face, what _happened_ Rogue?" Warren questioned.

"I can't tell you," Rogue wiped a wet strand of hair off of her damp cheek.

"Wait here," Kitty looked at Warren, grabbing Rogue's hand and taking her around the corner of the building, "Shoot."

"Nothing, just this guy…"

"Yeah…"

"He raped me, okay?" Rogue spit up, quickly looking away, unable to look at Kitty's reaction.

"Oh my God," Kitty whispered, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"Can we just leave?" Rogue asked. Kitty nodded and the two friends sped around the corner. Scott was standing starring off towards the woods. Warren was flying away, practically gone, but it didn't take Rogue long to piece it together- he'd overheard.

"Quick," Rogue raced off in the direction of the ridge. She heard the loud crunch of the autumn leafs beneath her feet as she ran. She could hear Kitty yelling to her from the building. Rogue dodged trees as she ran- she had to beat Warren. She picked up her pace and tried to push herself to the limit. She whispered to herself, "C'mon."

"YOU WANNA MESS WITH HER AGAIN PAL?" Warren snarled slamming Chad into a tree. Before Chad could respond with some smart-ass remark Warren had him on the ground. He slung his foot into him and beat him with his fists. Rogue had never seen Warren like this, "Try to mess with her again why don't cha." Warren smashed him into the tree and there was a large crack as the branches of three all came tumbling down. Warren yanked him away and tossed him onto the dirt a few feet away. He rammed his foot into him again, kicking him up in the air and landing with a thump.

"Stop it!" Rogue shouted- between the angry grunts of Warren and horse screams of Chad.

"Just try it, I dare you," Warren slammed his fists into Chad's stomach, causing him to cough up a large sum of blood.

"Help me," Chad whispered as Warren brought his strong arms down upon him once more. Then he picked him up and wrapped his hands tightly around Chad's neck. The veins in his hands burst out as he squeezed. Chad made a choking sound and struggled like a dangling puppy. His big sad eyes starred at Rogue before he closed them and stopped moving. Warren dropped him and fell to his knees. He was breathing hard, his face still a light red. He turned around and saw the shock and horror and Rogue's face.

"I'm so sorry," Warren cried collapsing flat on the floor.

"No, I'm sorry," Rogue said quietly, walking over to Warren.

"I saw what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself. And his neck, I could feel the tubes and blood inside of it, but I just kept going. I'm just like him. I'm horrible."

"Baby, no, you know why? Because he always had the motive to hurt me, but you're different, you're just protective. I promised I'd keep this family safe at Scarlett's and now I've broken it, because you're hurt inside."

"Do you still love me?" asked Warren.

"Everyday I think about how I used to love you. It was enormous, the amount of love I felt for you then…"

"And now?"

"It's changed…I love you _more_," Rogue knelt down and took him into her arms, "And I always will."


	56. The Other Half

**The Other Half**

Warren's feet slowly touched the roof and all three of his passengers jumped off. Rogue almost stumbled to the floor and Kitty carefully helped Scott down.

"Are you sure your father won't care that we're using his penthouse?" Rogue asked, brushing some dirt off.

"Nah, they're in Miami at this time a year, plus he'll be happy to have me back," Warren replied, with a bit of doubtfulness.

"Course he is, you're his son," Rogue said soothingly, rubbing Warren's wing down to where it connected to his back.

"If he remembers," Warren sighed, then looked up hopefully, "Maybe he doesn't care anymore, of what I am."

"_You're beautiful_," Rogue smiled, "And it's cold, so let's head inside."

"Mommy, when's Christmas?" Scott asked as they headed towards the door that was connected to the stairway.

"Three weeks, Hun, why?"

"Can we have a tree this year, one of our own?" Scott looked up at her with puppy eyes. Rogue glanced at Warren, who smiled also.

"That's sounds great," Rogue replied as Warren opened the door.

"It sounds great," Kitty added, as they entered the building.

"So your father owns what floor?" Rogue asked.

"The top three, the rest are his clients," Warren spoke softly, his words echoing off the walls that surrounded them. The reached the bottom of the stairs and stood in a long hall way with many, many doors, the hall lined with paintings and flowers.

"Seems as if he hasn't been here in a while," Kitty said, wiping a bit of dust off a small round table sitting against one of the walls.

"Probably not, his company is doing research in Miami, he's probably moved by now," Warren studied the hall as they walked down it, "These are the bedrooms, bathrooms, guestrooms and libraries, but the main entertainment room is down stairs, as well as the kitchen and indoor greenroom."

"Nice house man," Kitty said excitedly as they reached another set of stairs, going down.

"I'm starved, how bout the rest of you?" Warren said, hopping down the first few steps.

"I'm fine, but I urgently need some water," Kitty hopped down to one step above him, "How bout you two?"

"Fine, I'm just tired," Rogue gazed out the large squared-shaped widow lining the wall next to the stairs.

"I'm starving," Scott joined the other two on the stairs, "Coming mommy?"

"Yeah," Rogue followed them down the stairway quietly, still awing at the expensive décor. When they reached downstairs, she nearly fainted. It was a large room, with a high ceiling with arches and pained murals. There was a small living room, with comfortable looking couches, chairs and a flat screen TV. There was a dining table sitting maybe ten or twenty feet from the living room set-up. Two swinging doors lay next to the table, which Rogue assumed were the kitchen doors. Towards the back of the room were a grand piano and many glass cases full of unique, _expensive_ looking items. Warren pushed through the swinging doors and came out within a few seconds.

"Pretty barren in there, we should head to the store, two of us, Kitty, want to come?"

"Yeah, Rogue you alright?"

"Fine, great actually, just…marveling at this house- this world."

"It's just some stuff," Warren said like the million dollar penthouse was nothing.

"Yeah Warren, but I guess it's true when they say- So this is how the other half lives."


	57. New York Once Again

**New York Once Again**

Warren took a large bite of his vanilla cone. Rogue was gripping his arm, her head lying on his shoulder. It almost ten PM, and the New York lights filled the streets.

"We should get back soon, Kitty said the play would be over by ten and they'd be home pretty soon after that," Rogue said, the wind taking control of her hair and throwing it up in the air.

"What'd they see again?" Warren asked, swallowing another bite of ice cream.

"Wicked, Kit said. It got good reviews in the paper."

"Since when do you read the paper?" Warren chuckled.

"Since I had time too…"

"Oh."

"Is this kind of weird to you?" Rogue asked.

"Like us?"

"No!" Rogue said. Warren gave a sigh of relief. "Being in New York."

"Well, kind of, we haven't been here in a-"

"It's not that, just…I feel wrong leaving the mutants all alone. I mean, I was the adult, the leader and I let them down. I left them all alone, with nobody! I mean God knows where Mystique's ended up and who do they have now? Kurt? Betsey? Yeah that's a relief," Rogue smirked.

"Rogue it was time to move on from that, time to leave," Warren tightened his grip on her.

"Yeah I mean, I've waited forever for this. Just to live in peace and be happy, with a dependable relationship and a loving family- I have- I've waited."

"And good things come to all who wait," Warren grinned.

"Yeah, but it still feels wrong, leaving them…"

"Rogue, you've stayed with them and done your share- it's only fair that you move on- have your own life- you wouldn't have stayed there forever."

"I know, it's just guilt-I took away their leader and now they're alone."

"Hey, listen," Warren twirled her around," You didn't kill Storm!"

"I didn't stop Scarlett."

"What happened to leaving this all behind Rogue? Hun- you are hung upon this mutant thing. Let it go, it's over. I mean…we're together now without any problems- can't that be enough to concentrate on?"

"Look, I'm sorry that I feel so bad, but it's not like my feelings can just disappear!" Rogue rolled her eyes and shuffled past him and down the sidewalk.

"Rogue!" Warren shouted, but she was around the corner soon enough. Warren glanced around and then quickly darted into an alley he came up on. Soon he was up in the sky, scouting for Rogue. It didn't take long to spot a white strand of hair flapping around in the wind. She'd gone into central park. He kept flying overhead and then swooped down. Rogue stopped and lowered herself to sit, but his arms picked her up and she let out a small scream. She didn't say a word all the way back the penthouse- not until he let her down.

"The whole parks probably gonna come here with pitchforks, now that they saw you," Rogue smirked.

"I don't believe we were done speaking," Warren snapped.

"I was," Rogue said.

"Can we just go inside? It's late and I'm tired."

"Fine," Rogue darted to the stairwell and raced down the stairs. Warren followed, with an irritated growl. He heard a loud slam of a door a few steps from the bottom. He walked past most of the doors and finally found one with sniffling coming from inside. He tried to handle- locked of course.

"Will you come out?" Warren asked. No response. He sighed and sat down against the wall, "Rogue- I don't expect you to forget everything that happened with the X-Men, I just expect you to remember that I'm still here- I didn't die."

"You almost did and it was my fault."

"I though we came here to forget the death and pain of the X-Men, just move on."

"Warren everything is screwed up. We're always fighting and the only way we ever make up is by having sex- what does that say? And besides that we never have sex. Scott spends more time with Kitty or Jubilee then us, what does that say about our parenting? Everything with our mutant friends is gone and it's mostly my fault," Rogue moaned, then her words turned into sobs.

"Come out or let me in sweetie." The door unlocked and cracked open.

"Can we just, can we go to bed?" Rogue slipped out the door and stood, waiting for him to stand. He led her down the hallway into a room and locked the door behind him.

"I brought our stuff up earlier. Scott is gonna sleep with Kitty since they might not be back soon," Warren said.

"Great! Now he can totally have a new mom," Rogue plopped down on the bed and yanked the covers over her fully dressed body.

"I was just trying to think ahead," Warren snapped, quickly taking off his shirt and tossing it on the ground. He kicked off his shoes and sat down on the bed, his head in his hands.

"Warren what's happening to us?" Rogue asked quietly from the other end of the bed.

"It all started with Betsey didn't it?" he whispered softly, "Then the whole Scarlett thing and then the rape and now this…"

"Are we breaking up?" Rogue asked.

"Do you want to?" Warren asked.

"Maybe we…I mean…we're just tired of each other. Maybe we should…see other people."

"Alright, I'll, uh, head to another room," Warren grabbed his stuff and went to the door- then he stopped and dropped his things on the floor.

"I don't want to go to another room. I don't want to be with another woman," he whispered softly, "Rogue?"

"Yes Warren?"

"Marry me- tonight- then we can never get out of it. Unless you want to-"

"No, I don't, Warren, I love you," Rogue jumped out of bed and toward Warren. He pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. She then tucked her head against his body and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Rogue, we're back," there was a knock at the door.

"Don't get comfortable Kit, we're going on a felid trip," Rogue smiled.


	58. The First

**R and R, please.**

**The First**

When they got back from the ceremony, Scott was asleep in Warren's arms, Kitty was getting to that point, leaning on Rogue and Warren's eyes were fighting to keep open. But Rogue was awake. She just couldn't get tired; she was full- of love, happiness and excitement. Warren dropped Scott off in the room they had set up for him and Kitty went to hers, stumbling slightly on the way there.

"You want to go to bed?" Warren asked, pushing their bedroom door open.

"No, I'll stay up a while. I think I'll go to the roof. Nice clean air."

"Shall I come?"

"If you'd like, but you look droned."

"I'm extremely tired, but I'd like to be with my bride tonight," Warren put his arm around her tightly.

"Well your bride would like to get some air. New York's air is polluted on the ground…I need a breather."

"Alright then," Warren and Rogue quietly tip-toed up the steps to the roof. When they pushed through the doors to get out, a large gust swooped down; lifting Rogue's hair in the air and temporarily making her lift an inch as well. Warren caught her as she tripped back and held her tight.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," Rogue smiled- then frowned, "But did you just do this to get us to stop fighting?"

"No, I did this so you'd be all mine." Rogue blushed and pushed from his grasp, walking to the edge.

"Wanna take a lap around the sky?" she asked. Warren chuckled making his way slowly to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, her back against his chest. Then he kicked off and darted up into the sky.

"Don't go too high," Rogue whispered as they rose up higher and higher.

"Anything for you, M'dear," Warren said, lifting upwards a tad more and then just gliding with the wind.

"So Warren, I've been thinking about a honeymoon."

"I'm not so sure, darling, Kitty's due soon," he replied.

"Kitty's been due forever and that's just it- once she has her child, we won't have a chance. Can't we just go for one night? She can handle Scott."

"I know, we'll ask," he smiled, "Are you comfortable?"

"Mostly, though I' not so sure about my dangling legs," Rogue said.

"Alright, hold on, I promise you won't fall," he smiled, flipping upwards into the air. Once they were a good two hundred feet up, he chuckled and let go. Rogue held her tongue, not screaming, knowing her husband would catch her, as she fell- her stomach facing the ground so far below. He suddenly popped beneath her and let her body fall to his chest, her head on his shoulder, her legs wrapping around his. He grabbed on to her, kicked up and was soon right side up once more.

"That was fun," Rogue said sarcastically as they flew at a steady pace once more.

"Are you better now?" he asked.

"Yes," Rogue dug her face into his t-shirt, "I'm perfect." Warren and Rogue flew in silence, enjoying each other's silent company. Then thunder clapped a rain poured down. With cries of irritation and laughter, the two quickly made there way back to the roof. As they tip-toed back down the stairs, Warren whispered softly, "I'm definitely not tired now."

"I'm so dirty now," Rogue sighed, "And my shirt is sticking to me, errg."

"I'm not complaining," Warren smiled, grabbing her hand and taking her into their bedroom. They had a large bathroom complete with a shower, toilet and sink and flat screen TV- and it was the perfect size for an angel and his girl. Rogue blushed as Warren pulled off her sopping wet shirt and tossed it on the bathroom floor. She carefully removed his, making sure to not damage his wings.

"I think I need a shower," Rogue said playfully, stepping back into the shower drain. Warren raised his eyebrows and followed. He took off his jeans, being that they were almost glued to his body.

"Your turn," he said afterwards. Rogue bent down and took off her own jeans, struggling to stay up. He then finished with her and she him.

"This is special," Rogue said, as he lightly put his lips to her neck, "Because it's the first time we've done this without fighting."

"Yeah," he said, moving up to her lips then breaking, "And the fact that we just got married doesn't make it special it all?"


	59. Breakfast

**Breakfast**

"Good morning you two, I could hear you next door last night," Kitty giggled.

"Kitty!" Rogue spat, looking at Scott innocently.

"Chill, I was only kidding, though I bet-"

"Good morning all!" Warren stepped into the kitchen.

"Perfect timing Hun," Rogue glared at Kitty, who was standing by the oven grinning.

"Morning daddy," Scott said, taking another bite of the cereal Kitty had fixed for him. He sat down next to Rogue and Scott at the breakfast table and picked up the paper lying next to the flower arrangement in the center.

"It's crazy that your dad hires maids even when he's gone," Rogue swiped her finger on the table- not picking up a hint of dust.

"He likes a clean house," Warren said, though it seemed like he stopped mid sentence. His brows furrowed and he almost ripped the paper with his sharp eyes.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked.

"She's in."

"She who?" Kitty asked from the fridge.

"Scarlett- she's in the office- she's making her way to president," Warren slammed the paper down on the table and bolted to the nearest window.

"Warren, wait!" Rogue chased after him- though he kicked off the sill and up into the air. Rogue swung her legs out of the window.

"WHAT are YOU doing?" Kitty asked, wobbling to the sill.

"Finding my husband," Rogue said- and then she threw herself out.


	60. Truths

**Please review, I didn't get any reviews last chapter. I realize it was just fluff, but reviews always make my day, so just read. Enjoy and leave me a message :D please.**

**Truths**

Warren caught her a few feet above a taxi, flying busily through the streets.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, shooting up into the air.

"Cause I need to talk to you, can we go somewhere?" she asked. Warren landed on the nearest roof and dropped her on her feet. Then he reluctantly lowered himself and stood unmoving.

"What's happened to you? You're not the guy I fell in love with."

"I just get so ticked about Scarlett and all these things that have been happening! She almost got you last time, I thought I'd lost you," he stumbled to his knees and put his hands in his face. Rogue was surprised to see a tear appear. And than another- and another.

"Is that why you married me? To make sure I'm always here?" she asked, but he didn't answer.

"I'm just screwed up, and I'm a bad husband and father…"

"What is all this?" Rogue smiled, wiping away his tears, "Where'd all this doubt come from? You used to be a believer!"

"I told you I'm screwed up," he hissed. Rogue shook her head and walked to the other side of the roof. Warren sat cursing quietly.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she shouted, "Now you just jump out of windows all the time! Your afraid I'll be gone Warren? Well guess what, I'm not- I'm here- I am _right_ here- and you won't talk to me, tell me what's wrong! Communication is key and you're not giving me that. You want me to always be with you, well I am and I'm not going anywhere, why can't you acknowledge that?"

"How do I know that's the truth?" he asked, jumping up, "You've done unexpected things before."

"That's an obvious bash about Bobby and Storm."

"Rogue, you've changed too, can't you tell? You're always worried about me being worried about you…and you're right. I am, but I can't trust you after all you've done." Rogue looked at him intently, her eyes swelling up.

"_Don't_ catch me." Rogue backed up and let herself fall off of the roof. Sure enough Warren's arms were soon around her as it began to pour. He landed on the ground and she shoved him away, pushing past the people surrounding her and running down the sidewalk. She heard him calling her to come back, but why should she? She looked at her reflection in a window. Her hair was covering her like a shawl, her arms folded over her chest, her eyes red. Then somebody else's reflection appeared standing next to her. Warren sighed and she felt his hands quickly grab her waist. She wanted to shove him back, but he held her in his arms, cradling her and she cried. For a good long time, she just cried and he held her- as the rain covered the only two people still standing in it.


	61. A Real Conversation

**A Real Conversation**

Rogue turned over and looked up at the ceiling. What time was it? Early. Maybe four. She rolled over again and pressed the blanket against her body. Her hair was tangled and damp, tied into a ponytail- God would it hurt pulling that thing out. She turned to lie on her face, her arms laying spread out on the bed. A single finger brushed against Warren's skin and she pulled it back, jumping. She groaned and stepped out of bed. She made her way to the kitchen and pulled out a tub of vanilla from the fridge. She sniffed it before digging a spoon deep inside, then gulping a bite down.

"It's bad to eat before bed you know," a soft voice whispered from the door.

"So is sleeping on an empty stomach," she replied, turning around to face Warren.

"What are we gonna do?" he said after a moment.

"I don't want to do anything right now, just be alone," Rogue whispered holding back unavoidable tears.

"May I say one thing and then I swear I'll leave you by yourself?"

"You can, yeah," Rogue smirked.

"I don't know what happened, but I do know something. I love you and I always have. It scares me- what you've done- but I can look past that, since we are in fact starting over. I just snapped when I saw her face in the paper. I promise to talk to you more and just be a better guy, that's all I can do. This is so stupid- the continuous fights we've been having, it's like we've been married for years. Rogue I need you to be the one person that I can tell anything too and that will make it be aright and I need you to open up and let me do that for you too. Okay?"

"Yeah," Rogue said. Warren nodded and turned, sighed and walked out of the room. She looked after him for a while, not realizing he was gone. She ran her hands along the refrigerator, the silence filling the room. Rogue smiled and darted out of the room. Warren was heading upstairs when she got to him.

"What?" he asked frantically, looking at her ear-to-ear smile.

"I'm sorry, I guess what you said just hit me. I wish…I wish we could just go someplace and leave all this behind. Forever."

"Me too," Warren's frowned turned, "Then we could always be alone."

"Yeah, that'd be nice," she said as his forefinger touched her cheek, sending a rush of blood through her body.

"Shall we sleep?" he asked,"It's four fifteen."

"Yeah, I'm exhausted. I just hope I can fall asleep…" Rogue trailed off, smiled unconvincingly and followed Warren to their room. Once inside he shut and locked the door and sat down on the end of the bed. Rogue crawled back towards the covers and dropped her head to her pillow. Warren scooted back and lay down, making a sort of nest of the sheets. Rogue giggled and he looked at her- interested. She rolled over and climbed on top of him, dropping a long kiss to his lips.

"I thought you were exhausted," he whispered, feeling his way down to her waist.

"Suddenly not so tired," she whispered back, smacking another kiss on his welcoming lips.


	62. Playing Fetch

**Playing Fetch**

Rogue woke right up next to Warren, their body's pressed together. His wings were forming a sort of cocoon around them, keeping her warm. Rogue lightly brushed his feathers with the tips of her fingers. Warren's body twitched and he moaned.

"Sorry," Rogue said, dropping her hand to her stomach.

"S'ok," he mumbled, taking her hand and his.

"Go back to sleep, honey, I will too."

"What time is it?" he groaned, shifting his body to lay completely upright.

Rogue glanced at the alarm clock sitting by the bed, "Twelve-thirty, damn it's already afternoon."

"Wonder what our child is doing," Warren sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Probably with his new adopted mother. Kitty spends a heck of a lot more time with him then we do," Rogue sat up and leaned against Warren's bare chest.

"That's okay, he's likes her. Why am I so tired?" Warren asked, laughing wearily.

"Because you were up at four?" Rogue said, climbing out of bed and quickly getting dressed. She put on a pair of faded jeans and a v-neck shirt.

"Need I move?" Warren asked. Rogue climbed back in bed and sat in his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"You hungry?" she asked, "I can go find something."

"Nah, but if you plan for us to go out today it'll take a few deep kisses, possibly some tongue to get me to move."

"You are such an idiot," Rogue smirked, rolling off him and onto the floor.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot…right?"

"Always," she replied, "And I'll give you some tongue but it's not coming to you, so come fetch sparky."


	63. Guess Who's Pregnant

**Usually I'm very good at updating this story quickly, but sadly, I'm going on vacation, so I will not be able to update for a while. But! I have posted two chapters on this posting, to make up for it. So, I hope to get many reviews while gone, and I hope you enjoy, also.**

**Guess Who's Pregnant**

"Well, if it isn't Rogue and Warren- finally making a special appearance," Kitty shot at the couple as they entered the kitchen.

"Well, yeah, we thought we'd come see all our screaming fans," Warren walked past Scott, rubbing his head.

"Hmph. So I heard some thumping last night- what was going on?" Kitty asked playfully.

"We were moving furniture around," Warren said quickly.

"Interesting how much noise that'll make," Kitty giggled.

"Oh shut it," Rogue rolled her eyes and headed to the refrigerator.

"I'm sorry, just thinking…"

"Thinking what?" Rogue snapped, though she clearly didn't want to know.

"Never mind, hey Scott- wanna go see something? I here the Phantom of the Opera is good," Kitty bumped Rogue as she past.

"I can take him, Kit- I can take my son- cause he belongs to me," Rogue lightly pushed Kitty away.

"Excuse you," Kitty snapped back.

"Scott is Warren and my son and that's as far as the parenting list goes," Rogue replied.

"Rogue," Warren interrupted.

"Fine- so why don't you start acting like a mom than- stead of a self-absorbed bitch," Kitty hissed.

"Excuse _you_," Rogue growled.

"Stop it both of you," Warren barked.

"No, she's just gettin' started," Kitty said.

"Kitty…I…I'm pregnant," Rogue firmly stated- Kitty was clearly surprised.

"What?" Kitty gasped.

"Yeah- what?" Warren said.

"I found out a couple days ago," Rogue gave off an awkward smile, "Surprise!"

**Sore**

Rogue lay down with a sigh and closed her eyes. Her wet hair smelled of the strawberry shampoo she'd been using. She felt clean, renewed and refreshed. She was wearing her usually pair of dark purple pajama pants and one of Warren's wife beaters. She slid her hand from the top of her chest down to her belly button and rubbed where a baby would soon be growing. It felt good, the soft undershirt material pressed against her skin- it was soothing. She loved the feeling of clean- it relaxed her. She then pulled one of her hands up to her hair and drove it through it, tearing through a few tangles that the shower hadn't taken care of. The door slowly creaked open and soft footsteps entered. Warren quickly turned off the light.

"I'm not asleep- I was waiting for you," Rogue smiled- juts as he began to quietly get undressed.

"Oh, well then," he gave her a weary smile and took of his shirt, softy ruffling his feathers. He unclasped his belt and took off his dress pants and shoes.

"How was the show?" Rogue asked.

"Good, it was very funny," he said.

"What did you see again?" Rogue asked, sitting up and turning on the lamp beside the bed.

"Spamalot," Warren replied, "Or something like that. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I had a stomachache but it's subsided," Rogue said, as Warren sat down on the bed with a sigh. Rogue moved towards him and put her hands on his shoulders. She began to rub them and soon she was doing a full massage on his back, him lying on his stomach and her sitting atop him.

"Ah, that feels really good," he groaned, as she pressed against his lower back.

"So did Scott like it?" Rogue asked.

"I believe so, he laughed some. I think some of the jokes may have been too old for him but we defiantly got some."

"Good, that's great," Rogue said, pounding on his upper with her fists.

"My legs are really, really sore…so are my feet," he mumbled as she worked along his sides. Rogue smiled and scooted down to the end of the bed. She first grabbed his feet, setting them on her lap and began to work on them- pressing and squeezing until Warren let out a few sighs- of comfort she assumed. As she worked on his legs, getting higher and higher- then anticipation seemed to grow, as if he was wondering how far she would go. She soon reached the end of his thighs and said grinning, "Anywhere else?"

"My rear kind of hurts from sitting so long," he said as if he just wanted her touch now- which was probably true. Rogue blushed and began to rub his backside, which was still awkward- even if it was her husband- and a few minutes in- he burst into laughter.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you'd actually do it," he chuckled, rolling over and pulling her up so she was lying on top of him.

"Well if your ass hurts it hurts," she said defensively.

"You wanna head to bed?" he asked.

"Well I'll lie down but I'm not sure that's what I had in mind," she said flirtatiously.

"But your pregnant," he protested.

"Doesn't matter- plus- has anything ever stopped you before?" she said, "So, where else is sore?"

**I will post as soon as I get back! Review!**


	64. Warren Worthington the 2nd

**SORRRRRYYYYYY! Gah!! Forgot! Here's my update! I apologize! Review : )**

**Warren Worthington II**

Rogue woke up and rolled over to curl up with Warren- but he was gone. She sat up and looked around the room suspiciously. She then got up and dressed- into her pajamas'. She quietly left the room and went to the stairs. There was yelling in the kitchen- one of the voices was Warren- one was deeper and older it seemed. They were fighting about…her? She quietly slipped down the stairs and pressed herself against the wall next to the kitchen door.

"She's not for you," the deeper voice shouted.

"That's not for you to decide!" Came Warren defensively.

"I can't believe you- this is just so wrong. Getting married- without my permission or blessing? Who is this little gold-digger anyway? Does she know that you're supposed to head the company one day? First this mutant rebellion and now your marrying one of _them_?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Warren snapped.

"Don't talk to me that way- I am your father!"

"Then start acting like it," Warren hissed.

"And who is this boy? Your son? Not only did you marry some woman but you-"

"Some woman? Rogue is my wife and I love her-"

"Like that matters. You must find somebody more suitable- what ever happened to Betsey?"

"Excuse me," Rogue said, walking into the kitchen, "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"We were just finished," Warren said. The other man turned around and glared at her. He was about the same height as Warren, with some of the same features, besides his grey hair that is.

"I wasn't finished," His father said.

"Yeah well I was," Warren shoved him and walked to Rogue.

"Warren maybe…" Rogue whispered.

"No, I'm done- go pack we're leaving."

"Oh no your not!" His father snarled.

"I'm not gonna fight about this," Warren said, "Cause you know what? I don't want the stupid company and I don't want Betsey or some girl you've chosen. I want Rogue and I want my own life," Warren grabbed Rogue's arm and led her out of the kitchen.

"Maybe's he's right," Rogue said quietly- as Warren packed their clothes. He just looked up at her and smiled- irritated and continued packing. "Well think about it Warren, I mean your from this world and I'm completely different-"

"Opposites attract," he snapped, "I can't believe your listening to my father."

"It's true- you're from this rich family and I'm practically trailer trash-"

Rogue almost stumbled over her self when Warren jolted his head and hissed, "Don't say that, don't even think that."

"Warren…" Rogue sighed.

"No! I don't wanna here it."

"Your gonna head the company…I just cause problems- maybe I'm not the right girl for you o be with…"

"You bitch to me about my doubt? What is this doubt you're giving off? Five minutes with my damn father and you're done with our relationship?"

"I didn't say that-"

"Practically. Well isn't it- isn't it what you're saying or at least thinking."

"I just, I'm not good enough for your father or you," Rogue whispered, tearing up.

"No, stop it," Warren grabbed her arms and tugged her towards him; "Your perfect and I don't give a shit how my father feels. Forget about Betsey or some stuck-up snob from another rich family- forget it all. Rogue you're all I want- you're the one and that's the end of the discussion."

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked.

Warren gave off a small smile, "I'm positive. You're it for me Rogue- but if this is gonna work I need you to believe in this relationship- we _both_ do- that's the only way it can survive. Now please, just believe and me and us- _this_."

"Yeah," she said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Go get Scott and Kitty- we're gone." There was a firm knock on the door and Warren's father appeared, as he shoved it open.

"You aren't leaving- our conversation wasn't over," he said, "Can't we make a compromise?"

"Dad- a compromise was impossible the second you talked shit about Rogue," Warren growled, zipping up their suitcase of stuff they'd bought since arriving.

"She's just not for you," he explained.

"Wrong answer- she's the only one for me, c'mon sweetie, go get everyone ready," Warren said, as Rogue quietly left the room, "Don't say a thing dad and you know what- I'm not heading the company, I'm marrying anybody else and I'm never coming back. I hope I can be a good father to Scott as well as the baby I have on the way- but I will be- just as long as I' nothing like you. I'm sure your next son won't be a mutant- maybe you can actually support him and he'll take after you," Warren hastily left the room. He left his father behind.


	65. A Helping Hand

**A Helping Hand**

They were two hundred feet in the air, the wind whapping them in the faces- though Warren seemed unaffected by the constant wind in his eyes- probably another effect of his powers. He was holding Kitty just like Rogue the other night, her chest against his. Rogue was lying on top of him, holding Scott under her- the wings just brushing them when they rose up.

"Tell us if you get tired," Rogue said- against the wind.

"I'll be fine for a good couple of hours," Warren replied.

"Don't know if you'll have to wait just that long," Kitty's eyes focused on the ground, "Land here." Warren swiftly dove towards the ground, slowing as they got closer. Warren let his passengers and their luggage fall and jump off.

"Thank your for riding," he chuckled, "Please make sure to take all children and personal belongings with you and please come back again." Rogue was starring off- towards the large building that stood before them- unfocused and off in her own world. Her eyes seemed empty- until Kitty shook her back.

"Why'd you tell him to come here," Rogue hissed, "I thought we were forgetting."

"I knew it'd be empty, Rogue we left it here like a month ago," Kitty said defensively.

"That's great- but why here?" Rogue asked.

"Because I plan to reopen it," Kitty said shyly.

"You plan to what?" Rogue asked.

"I was just thinking that I need a place for my kid…and your kids too and that I mean, there are so many scared mutants out there- like you don't even know-"

"Yeah, Kit- I do- because I was one of them," Rogue said, pushing her hair out of her face and walking away a few steps.

"Well then you should be willing to help, dontcha think? Think about it, this place fixed up some, back to what it was before those guys of Scarlett's trashed it. Our old rooms or new ones if we'd like- the excited faces of new students, finding new teachers and people with gifts we've never even thought of. There's so much more we can do and this is a small step to helping our cause. People need a place to go to, rely on and feel safe, I think we can make the institute that place."

"Kitty…" Rogue said, a tear falling from her face.

"We can do it Rogue and it'll make a big difference. I've just been thinking lately about our current situation of a place to live which got me thinking about all those other mutants- outcasts- being alone. C'mon, won't you help? I know everything's been screwed over lately, but we can put that part behind and focus on making things better- for all of the mutants waiting for a helping hand and the ones that are already gone because one wasn't offered."

"Damn, Kit, you make a hell of a speech," Rogue smiled.

"Good enough for convincing you?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, better actually- I'm already making plans of what to do," Rogue chuckled.

"Good- shall we get to work?"


	66. Tears, Finally

**Again, I'm laughing. I cannot believe I wrote this. Hm.**

**Well, review, and such anyways.**

**Same as always: more reviews, quicker post.**

**Tears- Finally**

Warren flew out and picked up a pizza and brought it back to the institute. They were sitting around chatting about the days work and work to come.

"So I was thinking that maybe first we should pick a leader- principal type person of the school, somebody who's good at being a hero."

"I vote Warren, because he's _my_ hero," Rogue giggled picking up and slice of cheese.

"Yeah, I'll do it," he said, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna dump Scott on that couch over there." He took Scott- who was deeply asleep and laid him down on a couch in a dark corner of the room.

"So Rogue, what have you got done today?" Kitty asked.

"I made sure everything was shut and locked up, Warren helped me with the broken stuff and fixed it and that's what we've been doing."

"Okay and you finished?" Kitty asked, taking notes on a clipboard she'd found lying around. Warren came over and sat back down.

"About an hour ago," he replied before Rogue could. She smiled at him playfully.

"Good," Kitty went off into mumbles as she kept writing. Warren smiled and chuckled for a moment.

"So what did you do?" Rogue asked.

"Well I cleaned up, I finished too, but we have a few things to talk about. The water and electricity's been shut off…"

"So I've noticed," Warren said, looking at the candles they'd set up.

"We can get it back, it'll take work, but, I mean…we can do it. We should go out and buy stuff too, we'll need new household items."

"I have wings, that's not something you just miss when you see me."

"Your wings are very beautiful," Rogue smiled.

"See…Rogue…thinks…" Kitty started off only to stop and roll her eyes. Rogue and Warren got into one of those couple moments. They began to whisper and smile and tickle each other- in the couply, perfect little annoying way they had.

"I'm going to bed. When you're done, blow out the candles," Kitty stood and left the room. She walked down the hall and went to her used-to-be room. It was dusty- but still the same. She opened the closet and pulled out one of Bobby's old button-up shirts and quickly pulled it on, hugging it on her body tightly. She plopped down on the bed and picked up a picture sitting on the bed side table. She wiggled down under the covers and let the first patch of tears come out. She hadn't cried yet and it was about time anyway.

The picture was a picture from her wedding. Her and Bobby- at the wedding. Together. It seemed a million years away- that moment. She wiped away the tears and rolled her, pressing the frame firmly against her chest. She fell asleep then- with tears in her eyes and _Bobby_ by her side. Together again.

**Only 4 more chapters until the third, and final, part of this fanfiction begins. Hooray! Excitement.**


	67. Needing Bobby

**I expect a few reviews! I didn't get any last post, which is annoying. Anyway, this post has a bigger plot line; maybe I'll receive a few.**

**Needing Bobby**

Kitty woke up in pain. She was sweating horribly and gasping for air. She tried to get up and almost stumbled down to the ground. Her stomach ached and she felt water trickle down her leg.

"ROGUE!" she screamed as she made her way down the hall, "HELP!" She began to feel weird and fainted back, thought she never hit the ground. She fell into a pair of arms and fell unconscious.

"Warren- come here please- like now!" Rogue screamed frantically, trying to lean Kitty up against her. Warren was suddenly at her side. He mumbled something to himself and took Kitty from her arms and carried her to the window.

"Wake up Scott and meet me at the hospital," he said, jumping out and up into the sky. Rogue wasted no time- Kitty was having her baby and she wasn't missing it!

Warren rose higher- trying to speed up.

"Ow…" moaned Kitty.

"It'll be done soon- but you gotta stay awake- to have your baby," Warren said soothingly.

"I can't…I can't raise a child on my own…not without Bobby…I NEED Bobby…"

"Well he's gone and sometimes you just have to do things you don't want too," Warren said quietly.

"Why?" Kitty groaned.

"Do you really want this kid to live Scott's life- knowing his real father is alive- but just doesn't care enough?"

"Well in this case it'd be his mother…me…"

"Exactly- don't you want him to know your there for him?"

"Course…and it's not necessarily a he…"

"Whoever this baby is- they need a parent- even if the other is gone."

"Where's Rogue? Will she be with me?"

"She's coming, as fast as she can."

"That's not good enough…if Bobby can't be there…I need her…I need my best friend."

"I promise I'll get her there in time," Warren said, lowering to land in front of the hospital. He did so and quickly rushed her inside- forgetting about his wings.

Scott was flying Rogue and him there with _his mind_- and pretty darn fast too. She was holding him tightly and he was concentrated hard, his eyes closed tight. When they arrived, Rogue raced inside- not waiting for him to follow- she knew he'd be fine. She got to the front desk.

"Kitty Pryde- having baby- what room number?" she said hastily. The woman at the desk leisurely picked up a clip board. "Like today lady!"

"Room 203…but you need a pass."

"Look woman- if I don't get in there in five seconds she'll kill me…"

"Are you her partner?"

"He's dead- but I'm the best friend- good enough?"

"Fine, go."

"You said 203?" Rogue asked, without waiting for a reply. She got to the room and shot in.

"Rogue!" Kitty said. She was in the birth process and she said her friends name in-between screams.

"I'm here," Rogue said, grabbing Kitty's hand comfortingly, "I'm here."

**Review for more…**


	68. Hospital Talk and New Beginning

**This chapter is short, so I gave you two (how kind of me, right?). Only one more chapter after this until the end of the second part of this trilogy. Excitement! Third and final installment coming.**

Hospital talk

"She's beautiful," Kitty whispered, "Isn't she?"

"Just darling," Rogue smiled, "You want me to hold her so you can sleep?"

"Please, you've been up as long as me. Gosh, it is late," Kitty blinked at the bright flash of the 1:00 AM on the clock.

"Yeah, Kit, but I didn't actually have to go through the birth part," Rogue smiled, "Why don't you sleep?"

"Oh alright," Kitty sighed, "But do you wanna lay down in the bed?" Rouge nodded and got onto the bed with Kitty, letting her dear friend lie relaxed on her arm.

"Goodnight Kit," Rogue smiled.

"Hey Rogue…" Kitty said- half asleep, "Do you think Bobby wanted to be a father?"

"Course," Rogue replied.

"Did Warren, you know, before he got Scott?"

"I think he would have liked to go through the actual pregnancy and stuff, but yeah, he wanted to."

"That's good." Rogue smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep with her best friend.

A New Beginning

"So, where is Warren again?"

"He left, for, you know, a place," Rogue said awkwardly. She was leaning against the wall, cradling Kitty's baby in her arms. It had been a few days since the birth, and the baby had already grown a bit. Kitty was lying in the hospital bed.

"Ok," Kitty giggled, "I'll go along with whatever you're doing. So I was thinking, Jane."

"Really?" Rogue smiled at the baby, "She'd be beautiful with a name like that! Wouldn't you? Huh? Wouldn't little Jane be just adorable!" Rogue trailed off into silly voices, as the baby laughed.

"And for the middle name- Marie?"

Rogue grinned, "Well, I feel very honored." She smiled and rubbed her own bump.

"Jane Marie Pryde. Sounds good, right?"

"Lovely."

Rogue's cell phone (which she'd bought only a few days ago) went off. She laid the baby in Kitty's arms and picked it up.

"Hey, baby. Ok, yep- the plan is a go. Nope Kitty-Cat doesn't know. But she probably does now. Yep, good job," Rogue smiled, "Ok, sees ya in 30." Rogue hung up and dropped the cell back into her purse.

"So, I guess we're leaving then?"

"Maaayyybbbeee."

In exactly thirty minutes Rogue was driving up to the institute (in a brand new car she apparently bought "sometime Kitty was busy"). Kitty almost fainted when she got out. The school was almost how it looked a year ago. The windows were the perfect fit, the lawn was freshly green, the holes and breaks were patched up- it was like a new beginning.

"How…?" Kitty asked, clutching Jane tightly to her body. Warren suddenly appeared above the roof and dropped down in front of them, as Scott ran out from inside.

"Well, Warren worked all night and…he had help."

Kitty looked at her. Rogue nodded to the door and winked, as Mystique, Jubilee and _Pyro_ emerged.

"We all wanted to do it," Pyro said, "When we got the calls."

"For Bobby," Jubilee smiled, "And all our other losses."

"Kids start coming tomorrow."

"Rogue, how did you contact them, I mean, I just, it doesn't make sense…" Kitty trailed off.

"Scott contacted them through their minds," Warren explained, "And they all came to help."

"Bobby deserved one last thing," Pyro sighed, "Especially from me."

"Well yeah, you're an ass," Kitty smirked, "But I'm sooo happy you're back!"

They entered the building, Kitty not surprised to see it looked alike as well.

"Thanks Rouge," she whispered.

"Kitty, we should be thanking you," Rogue replied, as they led her through the house.

**So, review, and all that jazz.**


	69. The Welcoming Service: Finale, Part 2

**Here's the end of the 2****nd**** part, it's short, sorry, but it's happy and beautiful.**

The Welcoming Service

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters has been closed for a year now," Kitty spoke softly into the microphone. "And I'm happy to say that that will no longer be the case. A horrible turn of events led us to losses, and deaths and suffering, but with every dark tunnel comes an opening, light. Warren Worthington, son of a great, will be heading the school, and leading us on our journey to try and match what this place once was."

The crowd of students and parents cheered, as Kitty paused. Rogue, Warren and Scott stood by the door, ready to give out room assignments- just as soon as Kitty finished.

"Sometimes you're scared, because you're different. Sometimes you feel out of place and like you don't belong. We are trying to change that, so once more, students will have a place to go, to be safe and feel safe. We will be improving our security, but not hiding our identities. We are a mutant school, helping people to learn about their gifts, for themselves.

If you are hiding from the world, because of fear, I'm here to tell you to stop. Because it's wrong and _because_ you shouldn't have to."

**Now, the third and final installment in this fanfiction: because there are three, will begin next post. It's the last group of chapters, I'm not writing more when I finish. Logan is still under Scarlet Witch's trance and he will return at the END of the third in the big, FINAL, climactic, battle sequence.**

**Sadly, lots of deaths have been planned and you will only know of four people that actually survive. I know, sounds horrible, but I have to do it.**

**It's a writer's thing. You get an idea or image, and you must play it out.**

**My image was of four people, walking off into rumble, to start a new life, for good. Well, actually it was three people, but I decided I couldn't kill . Now, I'm not saying everyone dies, I'm saying the only people you KNOW live are the four. **

**Now review. I may leak out somebody who lives if I get enough of them….**


	70. A Bad Day: Part 3 Begins

**The Third and Final Installment, of "The Last Stand? Some Things Never End."**

**Things to explain: Twelve years have passed, so big time gap. There will be slash! If you do not like slash, I'm afraid I've put some in this, and it will be starting in one of the next chapters, however everything more then kissing is just implied and not written out. I will warn you on the slash chapters if you'd like to skip them, but you'll be missing part of the story. Logan will return in the end of this one.**

**Remember, only four people shall **_**live**_**! Gasp!**

**The first chapter had a bit of everything. Some Rogue & Kitty fighting, you'll meet Kitty's daughter, Jane, who's very outspoken. And you'll get some emo-ness from Kitty, who's still hung up over Bobby.**

A Bad Day

Kitty sat quietly on the bed.

It had been twelve years. Twelve years. She met Bobby when she was seventeen. She fell in love with him the second she saw him. Her last birthday, thirty-sixth, has come fast. She was thirty-six. It felt odd. Wrong. Rogue was a year away from her forties, and enjoying every moment that she had. She still had the beautiful face of the eighteen-year-old she used to be, and she had one other thing over Kitty. Warren. Rogue had Warren.

It didn't seem right, raising Jane by herself. But what ever felt right in her life? Everything had gone so well with the school, sure, students filled in- more and more each year- but that didn't matter. She was getting older, and dreading it.

Some part of her still hoped- prayed- that Bobby wasn't dead. That was the part of her that was cold- and broken. It was her heart.

She was tired of this war still going on, she was tired of being alone and she was tired of hoping. Waiting. Why was she still waiting? She had waited long enough. At some point- you give up.

She held the photo in her hand tighter- like she was still grasping the person in it. Bobby.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hun, are you coming out- the students are going on a picnic."

"Rogue?" Kitty asked, "Rogue…"

"Hun, can I come in?" the soothing voice of her female friend questioned.

"Uh, yeah," Kitty replied, shoving the photo in her bedside drawer. The door slowly opened and Rogue stepped inside. She still has her curvy, young body- and single white strand of her- she looked practically un-aged.

"Jane was looking for you. She wanted to see if you wanted to go on the picnic," Rogue sat down beside Kitty.

"No," Kitty replied, "I think I'll just…you know…stay." She choked and dug her face into Rogue's shoulder, and sobbed. Rogue sighed and held her friend for a moment.

"When are you gonna move on Kitty?" Rogue said sharply, but still sounding sympathetic. Kitty didn't reply, just choked on her tears again and looked away from Rogue.

"It's not something you just get over."

"It is after twelve years," Rogue whispered.

"Who are you to judge me?" Kitty snapped, wiping away stray tears and walking to the window, "Who are you to tell me anything!?"

"What's _wrong_ Kitty?" Rogue murmured.

"What the HELL do you think?!" Kitty hissed, "This whole thing, it's wrong! Jane…this place…it's not my life, not the one I want."

"Wake up, Kit- it is your life- no matter how you play it! Your a mom, try acting like one, instead of sitting up here all day, moping. Your daughter is your responsibly."

"Yeah, well nobody told me I'd have to raise her by myself," Kitty shot at her.

"Do you think I was ready to raise Scott when Logan shoved him into my arms? I was still a child!"

"Yeah, but you had Warren, you _still_ have him!" Kitty yelled. "And two beautiful kids, so why don't you just go back to your room and have your perfect life?"

"Nobody's life is perfect," Rogue said, as she retreated to the door, "Some people can handle the bad days- some can't." Kitty was about to spin around and holler at her, but she bit it back.

"Hey Jane-bow," Rogue said, walking into the kitchen. "Doesn't look like she's going."

Jane Drake spun around and looked angrily at Rogue, "Figures." She rolled her eyes and shuffled past Rogue and down the hall. She quietly made her way towards her mother's room. Ever since she moved out a few weeks ago, only into a room a floor away, her mother kept herself cooped up there all day long.

She entered through the door, a gift she received from her mother. Some kids got one x-gene from two mutants parents, inheriting only one gift, some had completely new ones, some had mixtures- some had none- and the lucky ones, such as Jane, had both.

"Why?" she asked.

"What?" Kitty asked, not moving from her place at the window.

"You spend all day up here, and telling Rogue to get the message to me that you're not going isn't an answer good enough. I want to know why."

"Hmmph," Kitty answered glumly. Jane began to tap her foot.

"_Hmmph_ is not an answer either."

"Today's Bobby's birthday."

"Then why don't you celebrate?" Jane replied stiffly.

"It's not a day to be happy, Jane; it's a day to be sad-"

"What day isn't sad for _you_? You sit up here all fucking day long!"

"Hey, watch your language!" Kitty snapped. "I will not have my daughter speaking that way!"

"Your daughter? Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't think you noticed you had one!" Jane retorted.

"I am your mother; you are required to speak to me with respect."

"That would require you to act like my mother," Jane replied, bolting to the door. "Cause you sure could have fooled me." She left hastily, pounding down the stairs. Kitty stuck her head out the door, and watched her go. She walked over to her closet and opened it. For a moment she stood still, but then she slowly pulled out a box from the shelf above the coat rack. She walked over to the window and sat down on the floor, setting the box in front of her.

She sat until it was pitch dark outside. She heard people talking, moving, laughing outside her door, but she just sat- starring at the brown dusty box. She opened it, studying it immensely- like something inside would jump out and grab her. She moved her hand about its contents- pulling out a small felt black box.

She opened it and gazed sadly at the diamond ring sitting just inside. She slipped it on her finger and held up her hand to have a better look at it.

Kitty sighed and smiled, "I do."

**Reviews please! Tell me how you liked it! More to come soon…**


	71. Feelings

**This is the first slash chapter, and the whole thing is slash, not just a section of it. If you don't like slash, and prefer not to read it, I can post a summary on the next post of what you missed, however A. You must ask me to in a review and B. I'd prefer not to. If you're a slash-hater, just deal, really, because this chapter only has some making out, and that's as far as I go ever, anything else is implied.**

**Remember, "Scott" is not Summers, he's Logan & Jean's child whom they gave to Rogue to raise.**

Feelings

It was past one, and darkness covered the whole school. Scott sat up in bed, glancing down at his lightly muscled chest- he'd been sweating in his sleep again. Just like always. He got out of bed and walked over to his window, slightly cracked, so the wind rushed in and chilled his legs. He was wearing a dark blue pair of boxers, leaving his legs cold- but he liked it. He loved cold weather. Something about it was peaceful, and allowed him to think- and at the moment he had a lot on his mind. Weird feelings that he'd never experienced began to come, about a month ago. He was kind of scared, and horribly confused. He didn't know what to believe.

A few months ago, a new student came to the school. He was a large guy- muscular- toned, Scott had seen him a few times by the pool. Suddenly, he was overwhelmed with thoughts about this guy- _feelings_. He had him in three of his classes and he couldn't help but stare.

He new what he was- a straight guy just couldn't like another man- but he didn't know if he could accept it. He new his mother would be fine with it- she never spoke against anybody gay- but nobody had ever shone up at the institute before that was, so he still wondered how she'd react. More worrisome then his mother was his father, Warren. Warren Worthington was a really great guy, and one of the best dad's possible. But he was also pretty manly and at the moment- the "alpha male" of the school. He sighed and ran his hand absently through his hair. He'd be nineteen next week. He was an adult- why should he care about what anybody thinks? It's not like they could control him any longer.

He sat down on his bed and starred at the floor for a moment. It was quiet. His senses told him nobody was outside his room- so he was safe to go and shower. The students shared a girls and boys bathroom, the adults had there own. He hated sharing. He got up, grabbed a towel from his closet and some fresh clothes and shower supplies, slipped a shirt over his head, in case there were some wanderers, and left his room. He walked down the hall and passed the student lounge, which was built in the re-model of the school, or shortly after. It was complete with a big screen, a small fridge, filled with all sorts of stuff and game machines for the students to use. He saw a light through the cracked door and quietly walked over.

He peered inside to see somebody, sitting with their back towards him. All he saw was a blonde curly head of hair, rising above the couch. He tripped and fell into the room, dropping all of his stuff. The person, a male, jumped up and spun around.

It was him.

Scott's heart stopped, as he froze. The boy, the one with the curly hair, and blue eyes looked at him suspiciously. It was the new student, though the title rarely fit him anymore.

"Sorry," Scott managed to get out, "I…didn't mean to… barge…in."

"Hey," the other male replied, walking towards him, "It's everybody's lounge- right?" He bent down and helped Scott gather his things together. They stayed in silence for quiet some time, until Scott noticed the television and looked over at it.

"There's a horror marathon on, if you wanna join me," he said, handing Scott the stuff he'd gathered, "You know, if you want."

"I was gonna take a shower…"

"At one AM?" the other asked.

"Yeah, sometimes when I have bad dreams I sweat and I woke up mildly wet- _damp_- so I thought…" Scott stopped himself before he completely grossed his companion out. The blonde just chuckled and smiled, "Well it can wait, can't it?"

"I suppose," he whispered. Again, the silence filled the room. Scott caught himself starring at the other intensely, checking him out from head to toe, he quickly looked away.

"I'm uh, Hugh," the blonde said quietly.

"Yeah, I know," Scott said, automatically blushing, "I'm Scott."

"So, Scott, what do you do?" Hugh asked, turning off the T.V.

"Well, my dad-" Scott began, but stopped as the other interrupted.

"Warren?"

"No, he's more like my foster dad. My real dad and mom, they, well my mom died and my dad just kinda handed me over to Rogue and left. So I got both my gifts from them. I can move things and communicate with my mind and I have a metal skeleton, so I guess I'm strong. Also," Scott said, almost excited, "When I get hurt, I heal like automatically, it's pretty sweet."

"Yeah, my gifts aren't so…plentiful," Hugh sighed, "It is pretty cool though, so if I could have a power- this would be it. I can do all sorts of stuff with my mind, I talked to your dad, he's pretty cool, but he explained to me the possibilities." He smiled excitedly and nodded to an empty chair on the other side of the room. Suddenly- it was gone, and just as quick it reappeared- but right in front of Scott.

"It's kinda like Dr. Kurt's power- except there's more. No only can I do it with myself and everything, but I can also…" he stopped, letting Scott linger on his words, "It's this weird thing, I can locate people, dead or alive and get inside there heads. Warren says that at some point, I'll be able to communicate with even the dead- and here's the cool part- if I work up enough power, he says by the end of my life, I'll be able to have brought around three of the corpses back to life."

Scott looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "Sounds pretty plentiful to me."

"Yeah well," Hugh blushed. Scott smiled and picked up his stuff from where he set it on a chair by the door.

"I should probably go," Scott sighed, "Shower."

"Hey, now it's one fifthteen!" Hugh added. Scott nodded and he turned to leave, but Hugh's hand reached out and caught his arm. Scott turned around, only a foot away from Hugh. Hugh slowly leaned in, unsure of what he was doing, and kissed Scott, softly on the lips. The kiss was nice. It was firm, tender, but not overly-done. Hugh pressed up against Scott, their hands hesitantly grasping. They pulled away, both blushing, both overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry," Hugh murmured, backing away. But as he did, Scott stopped him with another kiss, longer then the last. Hugh put his hands on Scott's waist, and pushed him up against the wall.

Then there were footsteps, and somebody walked through the doorway and gasped.


	72. Twenty One or Forty?

Twenty-One or Forty

Rogue woke up to the darkness of the night. She was lying up against Warren, his arm firmly wrapped around her body. It wasn't fair how good he looked at forty. He looked amazing. Every now and then she still couldn't help starring at his muscular chest and arms, when he flew. He took to wearing shirts around the school, now that he was the head of it, but when he flew- bare chest. And, more special to her, since she was the only audience enjoying the show- was when he slept. She smiled and got out of bed, pulling the covers higher to replace the warm body that was leaving. She put a robe over her pajamas and went into the hall. She was thirsty. She went down the stairs to head for the teen lounge- that would be closer. She was only a few doors away when she noticed light coming from inside. But more startling were the voices and the quiet noises of a kiss.

She headed for the door, and went inside, without a thought.

She then almost fainted. Scott, her son, and Hugh, the new student, were against the wall- full-on making out. She stood firmly though and watched as they awkwardly shoved away and stumbled to get away from each other. Silence followed and then Hugh left, Rogue could hear his breathing all the way down the hall and around the corner- it was fast and hard.

"Nothing happened, I mean obviously something did, but mom, believe me, I would never do anything that would be unsafe in this school, especially without talking to you, and I wanted to tell you I was having feelings like that, but I was scared and…god please don't tell dad."

Rogue smiled, "You wanna take a walk?" She didn't say anything else until they were outside, in the gardens, a good way a ways from any ease-dropping kids.

"You know I'll love you for whatever you are," she began, sitting down on a bench, "And I think that since we support relationships in general at the school, as long as the students are age appropriate, that means that if you and say, Hugh, want to have one, then that's fine."

She paused and looked and him- he was still pale, "Now there will have to be boundaries-"

"Mom it was like a couple kisses, it's not like we're gonna go to Canada and get married…"

"Yes, but if something does form, you need to be careful, because I don't think it's right to take part in gay _or_ straight moments of affection, in front of our young kids. Especially homosexual ones. But only because I'm not sure what these kids' parents want them being exposed too."

"Cause what I'd be doing is bad?" he almost snapped.

"No," she said softly, "Because they don't get that it can be right."

"Are you gonna tell dad?" Scott asked.

Rogue hesitated for a moment, but then smiled reassuringly, "No. It's your thing to tell and he doesn't need to know until you're ready."

"And your not bothered by it?" he asked, unsure.

"Why should I be?" she asked, "You're my son. And Hugh seems like a very nice boy- _man_."

"He is, but I don't know him that well…" Scott sighed, "But he does seem like it, doesn't he?"

"Very much so," Rogue replied, "And in case stuff does happens, and you want to have s-"

"Mom," Scott moaned, "I've had this talk a million times. I already know everything that happens and I already know I can't do it here."

"No," Rogue laughed, "I was gonna say that your nineteen now, so you can do what you please. Just be careful and precautious. I trust you."

"I'm not nineteen until next week," he said.

"Darling," she said standing up, "You've been twenty-one to me ever since the day you told off Logan. You remember?"

"Unfortunately," Scott sighed.

"So in only a few years you _will_ be twenty-one, and guess what you'll feel like to me then! Maybe you'll hit forty before me!" Rogue laughed, as they headed back inside.

**Thanks for reading. Review for more.**


	73. The Start Of Something New

**The Start of Something New**

Scott headed back to the lounge- that's where he left his clothes. He picked them up and turned around. He jumped slightly- Hugh was standing in the doorway, the darkness covering half of his body.

"Was she mad?" he asked.

Scott sighed, "Not at all."

"Are you?" Hugh asked, "I mean, I did kiss you…"

Scott smiled, pulling him into the light, "If I was, would I do this?" He kissed him gently on the lips and pulled back.

"Suppose not," Hugh murmured, blushing.

Scott held Hugh's hand tightly. "Do you…wanna go out with me?"

Hugh looked at him with unsurely. "I…"

Scott took a deep breath, "You don't have too, if you…don't want to."

"No, no, I do, I _really_ do, just…I hardly know you. Maybe we should be friends or something first…" Hugh trailed off, not even sounding sure of it. Scott nodded and they stood in silence for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Screw that," Hugh said, yanking Scott towards him, and kissing him deeply. Scott wrapped his arms around his companion, in a tight embrace. Scott pulled back.

"Maybe, we should, you know, head to bed. I don't want anybody else walking in on us…" Scott sighed, "Like my mom did."

Hugh nodded, "Cool." They left the lounge, Hugh turned off the light, and they parted, with a final kiss, to head to their rooms.

"What's up?" Warren asked, as Rogue crept back into their room.

"Nothing," Rogue sighed, putting on her best smile, even though she was lying.

"Which is code for…?" Warren trailed off. Unfortunately- he knew her lying smile.

"I want to tell you, but just trust me, please, that you will know, when its time," she said, sitting down on the bed.

"Is it Scott?" asked Warren .

Rogue sighed and he nodded, "Alright, but just promise me one thing?"

"Yeah…" she looked at him wearily.

He smiled, "That you're not hiding anything else!" he yanked her down on the bed and began to tickle her happily. She began to laugh and tried to escape, but his arms held her and his fingers tickled her quickly.

"Stttoooppp!" she screamed, blushing. He stopped, but didn't let go of her, his arms tightly grasping her.

"You're warm," she announced.

"Am I?" he chuckled, pulling her tighter and closer. She buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes.

**Fluff. Cute fluff though! So, yeah, review my cuteness. Thanks y'all for your reviews…**


	74. A Little Too Late

**This is a very dramatic chapter with fighting galore! Entertaining though, isn't it? And Rosalie Worthington will make her first appearance (You do recall Rogue being pregnant in the 2****nd**** installment, right?). **

A Little Too Late

"Hey." Jane walked quietly into her mother's room and shut the door. She approached the older woman, sitting up against the wall, clutching a photo tightly.

"Hey," Kitty sighed, "Did you come back to yell at me?"

"No," Jane rolled her eyes.

Kitty scoffed, "We both know that you didn't come up here to chit chat, so why don't you just get on with whatever you wanted to say."

Jane smirked, "I came up here to apologize, actually. But you know what?" she said, hopping to her feet, "I'm not gonna. I shouldn't have to apologize to you. _You're_ the adult, and you don't deserve it, anyway."

"_Fine_," Kitty murmured.

Jane hissed, "I'm so sick of this."

"_What_?" Kitty snapped.

Jane growled, "You, being a lazy ass."

"Look, kid I don't need it right now, alright?" Kitty sighed.

"No!" Jane spat, "Not alright. You are supposed to be my mom, not the other way around. You're supposed to hang out with me and teach me things, and do all that stuff. I'm sick and tired of seeing other people with their mothers- and do you know what the worst part is? It's not like my mom's dead, or gone, she's just an asshole who never talks to me, never goes shopping or anything that other people do…and you know what? She never says she loves me. _You never say it_."

"Well I do," Kitty sighed.

"Know what? Too late." Jane spun around and left.

"Knock, knock," Rogue said, entering the room. "Haven't seen you lately kiddo, you've been so busy with classes."

"Hey mom," replied Rosalie happily, "I've missed you so much." She hugged Rogue tightly, Rogue returned the embrace.

"How's dad?" the girl, only eleven, asked.

"He's…busy," Rogue said, sitting down on her bed, "But he may drop by later. We're thinking of going out to dinner tomorrow night, the _five_ of us."

"Okay, A, I'm not sure Scott will want to participate in a fun family meal and B, why doesn't Jane ever go out with her own family?"

"Because Kitty is…messed up. Plus, she's practically part of our family; I hope you'll think of her as a sister one day."

"Yeah, she's already got that title," Rosalie replied, "But I still think she misses Kitty."

"So do I," Rogue sighed, "Cause that woman up stairs is not her." There was a moment of silence, but it was quickly broken when somebody, clearly crying, ran pat the room and down the hall. Rogue gestured to Rosalie to stay and quietly headed down the hall and around the corner.

Jane was sitting against the wall in the deserted hallway and she was sobbing hysterically. Rogue walked over and kneeled down. "Honey, what happened?" Rogue brought the girl into a soft embrace, comfortingly her motherly.

"Fight. With. Mom." Rogue sighed and wiped some of the girl's tear away.

"Wait here, I'll go and talk to her." Rogue kissed her softly on the head and stood, heading back down the hall.

When she reached Kitty's room she took a long, deep breath, cleared her throat and entered. She shut the door quietly and turned to her friend, sprawled out on the floor.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kitty snapped back. "I'm lying on the floor."

"Not that, I mean with your daughter! You're horrible to her!" Rogue remarked, yanking Kitty harshly off the floor.

Kitty yanked away from her, "Get. Off. Me."

"What's wrong with you?" Rogue continued, "Just because Bobby's gone, doesn't mean you get to fall apart- _your_ life _isn't _over. You still have Jane, and you still have me, but you know what? Your about to lose her, and I'm not so sure I like you much either."

"Oh! My God! Rogue hates me, my life is ruined!" Kitty screamed sarcastically. "Bout time you hated somebody, little bitch."

"Excuse me?" Rogue replied sharply.

"Your not my mom and your not Jane's mom, so why don't you take your fat ass and go play with your own damn kids."

"You don't mean that," Rogue murmured.

"Hell yes! Rogue, not everybody likes you, sorry to break the news, and it's about time somebody told ya so. You're a bitch and you think the world is all yours," Kitty said. Rogue bit back her next comment and Kitty swung out a wine bottle from behind her- it was almost empty.

"You're not allowed to drink on school campus!" Rogue sighed, yanking the bottle out of her grasp. Kitty reached for it and for a minute they fought for it, before it was dropped and crashed on the floor.

"Look what you did now," Kitty remarked.

"I didn't do that, Kit, you did. And I didn't completely forget about my kid, either, so it's not my fault she came running to me," Rogue shot at her.

"That's cause you've tamed her like everybody else. You think you can just…control them. Well you can't them and you _certainly_ can't me."

"I've noticed."

"Why don't you just go fuck Warren and leave me the hell alone?"

"Who are you to tell anybody what to do?" Rogue snapped, "Especially me!"

"ESPECILALLY you?" Kitty screamed, standing up and shoving Rouge back, "It's YOUR fault I'm like this! It's YOUR fault he's gone! And it's YOUR fault that my life has been a piece of crap for the last twelve years! YOURS! ALL yours." Rogue gulped, but didn't say a word. "All out of snappy remarks?" Kitty retorted, "Or are you gonna tell me some more about how you saved me so many times and all the crap you've done for me." Rogue remained silent, but kept her eyes on Kitty. "That's what I thought," Kitty murmured. Rogue's eyes began to water, but she held the tears in.

"Well don't stand there, like some mindless whore," Kitty hissed, "Oh wait, that's what you are." Rogue looked at her for a moment and spun around to leave. "That's right, little bitch, go."

"You better talk to Jane, before you lose her," Rogue said, then spinning her head back around, "Like you just lost me." Rogue then left, ran up the stairs and towards the roof.

**Very, very dramatic. Know what would be even more dramatic? REVIEWS! Leave um people! You know you want to!**


	75. Everybody Who Hates Kitty, Stand Up

**Here's more y'all. Now to explain to one of my reviewers that said "it's about time somebody got mad at Rogue, but it shouldn't have been Kitty" (I'm not mad at all, just explaining). I think it's funny you say it's about time somebody got mad at her because…Warren's gotten mad at her, Logan has, Bobby has, Scarlet has, Betsey has and so many more. Lots of folks have had it out with Rogue; it was just time for Kitty to get mad, since she was harvesting all that anger. Now, Rogue did **_**accidentally**_** kill Bobby, and even though it was by her hand, she was being messed around with by Scarlet. I'm a biased person; I love Rogue…so…yeah. Well, that's about it…please review…**

Everybody Who Hates Kitty- Stand Up

Warren landed quietly on the roof and studied Rogue closely- she was standing at the edge of the roof, gazing at the ground. "Don't jump," he said softly, "Please."

"Nah," Rogue said, turning around, "I wasn't gonna. I was just thinking."

He nodded and walked quietly over to her, cupping her face in his hands, "What's wrong?"

"Kitty, she just said some things," Rogue said, tears forming around her eyes.

Warren sighed and pulled Rogue into a loving embrace, stroking her hair softly, and whispering, "No, baby, it's alright."

"She just…sheee," Rogue stopped as she chocked on words, Warren held her tighter.

He fell to his knees, holding her protected in his grasp. He kisses her softly and wiped away her tears, "You know that I love you and that you can tell me anything right?" he said, "But you don't _have_ to, if you don't want to."

Rogue wiped her eyes, "She blamed me for Bobby's death and basically told me she hated me…"

"Don't listen to that, honey, it's not true," he held her hand, "None of it."

"But it is…I killed Bobby…I…did that to her," Rogue cried.

"No!" he whispered, "She did _that_ to herself." Rogue didn't say anything else, just sat in her husband's tight and loving grasp, as he comforted her through her tears.

Kitty woke up the next morning feeling mildly refreshed, not at all experiencing the hangover she had expected. She sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her light brown hair. She stood up and grabbed some fresh clothes and went into her bathroom, for a shower.

When she got out, she got dressed and went downstairs.

She received many surprised glances and looks, but from nobody she recognized. She stopped at a window, when she spotted Rogue, Warren, Rosalie and _Jane_ getting into Warren's car. She pressed her hands against the window, without checking to see if it was securely locked. She fell forward out the window and plunged to the ground. As she got lower she prepared to slip through the grassy ground, but instead of doing so, she just landed in a heap in the grass. She blacked out, only hearing a soft call…

_Mom!_

A few days passed before he saw Hugh again. They were the worst days of Scott's life.

Some of the students went on a field trip, sort of a spur of the moment thing, but Scott decided to stay, knowing that his mom would need him to help with Kitty. So he sat in his room, starring blankly at the wall, remembering the touch of the male, the one he liked, heck- he loved him. He really did. It was sort of an instant feeling, but he knew he did. Even though they only spent a few short minutes together.

A moment that lasted a life time. That's what it was.

There was a quiet knock at his door. He looked up as Rosalie, his sister, entered and walked over to him. "She hasn't woken up yet."

"How's mom?" Scott asked, as Rosalie sat down next to him.

"She…she won't see Kitty. I told her too, asked her anyhow and I know dad's been working on it, but whatever happened seemed to have really bothered her."

"Do we know what happened?" Scott asked.

"Dad says nothing but a simple fight- I know he knows more, but he won't talk," Rosalie replied.

"Alright," Scott sighed, "Should I talk to her?"

"Maybe it'd help. She probably won't reply though, I talked to her through the door and all I got was a no."

"Is she talking to Warren?" he asked.

"Not sure. But this is big Scott; she's really bothered by it."

"Maybe Kitty is the one that needs talking to. How's Jane?" Scott asked.

"She locked herself in her room too," Rosalie grunted.

Scott nodded, "Maybe we should get Jane and mom to talk, you could talk to dad and I'll speak to Kitty, when she awakens."

"Sounds good, shall you go convince Jane to head to mom's room?"

"Fine," Scott jumped to his feet, "I'll be back in a moment, maybe more." He walked quietly down the hall and headed towards Jane's room. When he reached her door he silently unlocked in from the other side, using his gifts, and entered.

"Guess that's the problem," Jane whispered, upon spying him, "No privacy at this school."

"Exactly," he walked over and sat down next to her on the floor, "But sometimes it's good."

"I don't wanna see her," Jane murmured, "Since that's why you came."

"No, actually. My mother had a fight with her too and we were thinking maybe the two of you should talk. Share your battle stories."

"I don't think she'll want to see me," Jane sighed.

Scott smiled, "I do."

"Fine," Jane stood up, wiping her red eyes, "But I'm not walking through the door, if she doesn't want to see me, she get's her privacy." Scott nodded as they left.

He dropped her off and headed to the metical clinic, smiling as he pasted a window and spotted Rosalie and Warren out in the yard talking. "Good girl."

Jane took a long deep breath, "Rogue, it's me, Jane. I was wondering if I could come in and we could talk, just us, nobody else is here."

"Promise?" Rogue whispered from inside.

"On my life, now should I faze through the door?"

"Go ahead," Rogue sighed. Jane phased in and spotted her, sitting in a chair by the window. There was another empty chair sitting next to her.

"How are you?" Jane asked, "Stop- that was a dumb question." Rogue laughed and gave her a sorrow smile.

"I'm exhausted and depressed," Rogue replied still.

"How much do I know how you feel?" Jane sighed, sitting down.

"Your mom is a wonderful woman. I'm just sorry that she can't show it now. For her defense, she really loved Bobby."

"But that's not an excuse," Jane replied, "That's not good enough, not for everything she's said."

"No, it's not, nothing is. Those things she said to you were childish and horrible."

"What did she say to you?" Jane asked.

Rogue took a long time before she replied, "She thinks it's my fault Bobby's dead, she thinks I'm controlling, she…she hates me kid." Rogue started to cry and leaned over against Jane, whose arms were open and comforting.

A moment later Rogue pulled back, "Thanks."

Scott walked silently into the room Kitty was in. She was lying in a bed awake, but her eyes looked far away. "Hello," he said, sitting down in a chair next to the bed.

"Hey," she said, barley even a whisper.

"I don't know what you said to my mother, but you hurt her," Scott began, with no reply from Kitty, "And the thing is, if you ever hurt her that much again, I will strangle you."

"Wow," Kitty smirked.

"Don't get smart with me," he snapped back, "You know what you said, and you know how much she's hurt. You also know that she has the idea that whenever there's a kid in need, it's her job to help um. And let's face it, Jane WAS in trouble, probably of committing suicide because of you."

"God, you pack it on huh?" Kitty rolled her eyes.

"You got to be a bitch to my family, now I'm returning the favor. Look, I like you, or I used to- anyhow, my advice is to start over- talk to your kid- she if she'll talk to you. But stay away from Rogue, cause she doesn't ever wanna see you again." Scott got up and walked towards the door, "And frankly, neither do I."

**Review!**


	76. Relationships

**Sorry for the wait peoples. Anyways, here's more, naturally. Review, as always.**

Relationships

Warren sighed as he opened his eyes the next morning. Not only was he stuck on the couch in one of the common rooms, but it was pouring and that ruined his flying- extremely. He sat up and stretched. The couch wasn't very comfortable, but he figured Rogue needed her space and her time. He stood up and straightened out his t-shirt, unfolded his wings and let them stretch as well, and headed to see if breakfast was out. Usually the kids took it upon themselves to fix it. He passed by his own room and quietly put his head to the door. No sound came from inside. But just as he began to walk away, the door opened.

"Hey," a soft voice murmured. He turned around and smiled at Rogue.

"Hey," he said quietly, walking over to her and grabbing hold of her hand, "How are we today?"

"We're…_better_," Rogue smiled wearily back at him.

He pulled her into a gentle hug and kissed her head. "How's Jane?"

"She's asleep in our bed. She's confused and disappointed, but nothing a little ice cream can't fix."

"At eight in the morning?" he asked.

Rogue chuckled, "When a girl needs ice cream, it doesn't matter the time, she gets it." Warren nodded, and they began to walk together to the kitchen and dinning hall. Rogue slipped in the kitchen and snatched a tub of vanilla from the fridge and two spoons.

"Do you think I'll be able to sleep in my own room tonight?" Warren asked, as she was about to leave. Following her silence he sighed, "The couch is good too."

She set the ice cream on the counter and hugged him, kissing him gently on the lips, "You will be in our bed tonight." She grabbed the desert and left, popping her head quickly back around the door, "But you won't be sleeping." He blushed and took a deep breath. How she could send him chills like that he couldn't understand. He looked absently at his ring and grinned.

OOO

"Hey, Hun, how are you doing?" Rogue asked, walking into her room. Jane was sitting up in bed, pulling her frizzy brown hair into a ponytail.

"Better," she sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve, "You?"

"Same," Rogue sighed, shutting the door and sitting down on the bed, "So I kinda told Warren he'd be sleeping in here tonight."

"I'm fine; I'll sleep in my own room."

"Maybe Rosalie could…" Rogue suggested.

Jane smirked, "I'm fine, and a big girl, I can sleep in my own room."

"Okay," Rogue sighed, "If that's what you want." She opened the ice cream container and handed Jane a spoon, "Warren actually asked me why we were eating ice cream so early."

"Doesn't he know you're a girl?"

OOO

Scott stretched as he walked out of the danger room. He was aching from head to toe and drenched. A shower would be good, he decided. He walked down the hall and headed for the door that led him into the school hallways, instead of the large metal one he walked down now. He reached the hallways and headed to his room to get what he needed.

When he opened the door, he froze.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey," Scott replied, as Hugh stood up from the bed and walked over to him. Scott shut the door and approached Hugh as well, they met in the middle. Hugh leaned in to kiss him and Scott smiled and followed through with a soft smooch.

"How was the trip?" Scott asked.

"It was…busy. We bought a lot of stuff and I got something for you," Hugh answered, walking over to the bed again and picking up a small package. He handed it to Scott and waited for him to open it. Scott hesitantly did so and smiled. It was a ring that was engraved 'S & H'.

"Too soon?" Hugh asked, "Damn, I just thought it'd be nice, but I'm freaking you out now, aren't I?" He cursed quietly again and Scott laughed.

"It's sweet," Scott chuckled, kissing Hugh again, "And not at all too fast."

"Good," Hugh murmured, "So you like it?"

"Love it, I do."

"So then, I mean, are you, are we…are you my boyfriend?" Hugh asked.

Scott blushed, "If you want me to be."

Hugh nodded, "I do."

"Alright then," Scott said, and they kissed again, for a longer moment. "Maybe we should ask if you can move into my room…"

"You don't think that's a little fast?" Hugh asked.

Scott frowned, "Yeah, I guess."

Hugh looked sadly at Scott, who now looked more white then red. "I don't."

"Really?" Scott asked, brightening up.

"Yeah. I've, uh, liked you for a while now. I've kinda been watching you," Hugh admitted.

"You have no idea how much we have in common!" Scott said, pushing him on the bed, and engaging in some more kissing.

OOO

Jane laid in her bed. It was dark, really dark. But she got her best thinking done when it was. She rolled over and looked at her door and sighed. She got out of bed and quietly walked down the hallway and headed towards the metical clinic.

Kitty was awake.

"Hey," Kitty whispered, once her daughter had sat down next to her. "How are you?"

"Not in the mood to have small talk with you," Jane murmured. "Look, Rogue and I talked about it; I want you to sign papers so she can adopt me."

"What?" Kitty hissed, "NO!"

"Please mom," Jane whispered. "You're not a mom and Rogue is and that's what I need now."

"Rogue is _not_ a mom," Kitty snapped.

"I don't think you're at liberty to decide that," Jane replied sharply, "Since you aren't."

"Whether you like it or not, I _am_ your mother, and I'm not gonna just give you away to some controlling-"

"Why? Why do you have to be like that? Why do you hate her so much?"

"She killed-"

"No, she didn't. That was Scarlett Witch's fault, _not_ Rogue's."

"It was Rogue's blast that killed him and how do you know what happened anyhow?"

"I stayed up all of last night with Rogue, talking and crying and she told me what happened. She feels horrible, but she's not sorry, cause it wasn't her fault."

"IT was HER fault!" Kitty sat up, "She killed him, Scarlett may have helped, but she did it."

"Fine, whatever," Jane said, "But at least she's gotten over it, twelve years later."

"It wasn't her husband."

"Well it _was_ her boyfriend, until you stole him," Jane shot at her.

"That's not fair," Kitty whispered.

"No, do you know what's not fair? Me having to have you as a mother," Jane stood up, "Maybe if Rogue and Bobby had stayed together, she'd be my mother."

"You don't mean that," Kitty pleaded.

Jane sighed, "I do. I'm not putting up with you anymore, mom, I'm done with your crap. Wanna mope and cry? Leave me out of it." Jane then turned and left, leaving Kitty alone in the darkness to think.


	77. More Drama

More Drama

Rogue work up tucked under Warren's wings, safely in his arms, their bare chests brushing. He stirred and opened it up. "Isn't it odd that we always wake up at the same time?"

Rogue smiled, "I think it's cute."

"Well everything you do is cute," Warren smiled and kissed her, "Especially when you're shirtless."

"I see how you work Worthington. You seem like a great guy, perfect even, but you're really a big pervert," Rogue laughed.

"Only with you!" Warren smiled.

Rogue kissed him and got out of bed, "I'll go get food and come back." Rogue headed down the hall, and bumped right into Scott.

"Hey, mom, can Hugh move in, to my room?" Scott asked, putting on his most persuasive smile.

Rogue laughed, "Yes."

Scott smiled, "I love you so much." He hugged her, kissed her on the cheek, and then sped away.

Rogue kept going and got to the kitchen, where she found Jane, eating a big plate of pancakes.

"I see somebody woke you up," Rogue smiled and sat down next to her.

"Kurt made pancakes," Jane said, though Rogue could hardly understand her with all the food in her mouth.

Rogue got up and filled a plate from the mountain of food sitting on the serving table. "I didn't know Kurt could cook…"

"Neither did I!" a blue figure emerged from somewhere behind her, "Vhat I did!"

"Well, you may have to be the new cook. John's been trying, but he just sucks at it."

"I HEARD THAT!" Pyro screamed from one of the tables. Rogue smiled and headed out of the kitchen.

Hugh walked down the hall, trying to find Scott, and he had the insane idea to look in the clinic. He entered it and found somebody, but not Scott. She was lying in one of the medical beds, studying him intensely.

"Hi."

"Hello…" she said suspiciously.

"I'm Hugh," he said.

"Kitty," she replied quietly.

"I'm gay," Hugh said, out of random, because there was nothing else on his mind.

"That's nice," Kitty replied, smiling.

"I was looking for Scott. Have you seen him?"

"No, not since he lectured me last."

"Lectured?"

"I've kinda screwed up my life, and he got pretty mad at me for some of the things I've done."

"Oh," Hugh sighed, "I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"I doubt it," Kitty sat up in bed, "I insulted his mom pretty bad, and she's basically all that matters to him. She's the one who kept him when nobody wanted him."

"I haven't really talked to her," Hugh sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"Yeah well, I think I've ended that friendship…"

"I'm sorry," Hugh offered.

"So, why exactly were you looking for Scott?"

"We uh, well I, I felt like dropping by, saying hi, you know, as friends?"

"Oh, your dating him," Kitty observed.

"Me? Yeah right, hell no, like I'd…yep…I am."

Kitty chuckled, "You're a bad liar."

"Better to lie then tell the truth and hurt somebody…"

"Ouch!" Kitty touched her heart dramatically.

"Sorry, that wasn't directed at you," he said.

Kitty got out of bed.

"Whoa, should you be up?" he asked.

"Should you be sitting there, instead of finding Scott?"

"Guess not," Hugh got up, "Need any help?"

"None that you can give me."

Hugh headed for the door, "Say, how'd you get hurt?"

"I fell out of a window."

"Oh."

"Dumb, huh?"

"I guess."

"Well, see ya," Kitty shuffled part him and headed down the hall. Scott sighed and then left to find Scott.

"Hi," Kitty said, knocking on Jane's bedroom door. Jane, who had just gotten back from breakfast, looked up at her mother, but simply remained quiet, as she continued shoving clothes in a suitcase.

"Going somewhere?" Kitty asked.

"Rogue moved me up a floor. To be closer to her room. She's convinced I need to be close to family."

"My room isn't on that floor," Kitty said, sitting down on the edge of Jane's bed.

"I know," Jane whispered, "And so does Rogue."

Kitty sat without a word for a second, trying to find the best possible thing to say. "Look, Jane. I'm sorry that I have been so…"

"You don't have to say it," Jane murmured.

"Yes, I do." Kitty stood up and paced around the room, "I spent most of Scott's first years watching him. It wasn't like Rogue was drunk or being cruel to him, like I you. She was just…busy…with everything else going on. She loved him a lot, and so did I. Point is, I don't see how I could have done that to Scott, and now, not let Rogue do the same. If you have adoption papers for me to sign, to give you up, and it's what you really want, I will. I just want you to know that I…I will try. I know I can't make up for the past year of crap I've given you but…I will try."

"Mom, there are no adoption papers."

Kitty turned around and looked curiously at her.

"It was a test. If you came around, and basically said exactly what you just did, I'd forget all about being adopted. But if you didn't then…I would get some and find a different parent."

"Oh," Kitty said, relieved, "So you forgive me?"

"Not completely," Jane looked sympathetic for a second, "But in time. I think maybe we should get to know each other first."

"Well I'm Kitty Pryde, and I'm a bad mom hoping to regain points with my kid," Kitty smiled.

"I'm Jane Pryde and you will, just stick around."

"I was lookin' for you," Hugh said, finding Scott in the danger room.

"I was just getting a bit of exercise," Scott said, "I've been eating too much ice cream lately."

Hugh nodded, "Doesn't your mom like ice cream a lot?"

Scott smiled, "That she does."

"Maybe tonight we can go get some," Hugh said, as they headed into the hallway.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Scott asked.

"Maybe," Hugh said, "Are you saying yes?"

"Come to my room at seven and you'll find out," Scott said, giving him a quick kiss goodbye and walking away.

**Hello reviewers. So I have not been happy with the review number. It's been small. So, either get reviewing, or enjoy the final chapter of this fanfic for a very, very, very long time.**


	78. First Date

**Yes, I realize y'all should get to beat me with thorny bushes, it's been like two months, yeah, yeah, I realize. And **_**I'm sorry**_** but here is more. REVIEW.**

**First Date**

"How's it going kiddo, all ready for the…move…?" Rogue froze as she entered Jane's room. Kitty was sitting next to Jane on the bed.

"Mom was helping me pack," Jane explained. Kitty didn't make eye contact with Rogue.

"Alright then, just, uh, drop by when you have a sec, okay?" Rogue sped out of the room.

"Wait, Rogue, hold on a minute!" Somebody yelled after her, and Kitty came out of Jane's room, running up to the confused woman. "I need to talk to you. I'm soo sorry, I just, I was having issues, but I realized how wrong I was, and now I-"

"Well you can't," Rogue sighed, "You can't have me back. I'm not your friend anymore."

"Rogue…It was just a dumb fight," Kitty sighed.

"Well it happened and I got hurt and that's how it is now," Rogue turned before Kitty could say another word and walked away. Kitty sighed and walked back into Jane's room.

OOO

Scott just began to pace nervously around his room when there was a knock at the door. He hurried to answer and sighed, in relief, when he set eyes upon Hugh.

"Hey," Hugh breathed, "Ready?"

"Yes," Scott answered immediately. Hugh took Scott's hand and pulled him out into the hallway. Both taking a deep breath, they began to walk. Glancing only at each other, they ignored the students starring at them. Some look disgusted, some admired, some just smiled and others, mostly young teenage girls, had happy, _pervy _looks on their faces.

Hugh took Scott outside and they got into a long black limo.

"Wow, nice ride," Scott said, as they headed off.

"I decided the occasion called for it," Hugh smiled, still holding Scott's hand.

"So, where are we going?" Scott asked.

"Surprise," Hugh smiled again. Hugh had dressed up more then Scott. Scott simply put on his nicest pair of jeans and a button-up shirt, where as Hugh was in black pants and a fancy white shirt. Scott grinned while looking at his clothes. "What?"

"Nothing," Scott said, "You look cute, that's all."

"_Cute?_ Is that a good or bad thing?" Hugh asked.

Scott smiled even wider, "Very good. It's kinda turning me on."

"Don't joke," Hugh said.

"I'm not!" Scott said, "I'd never joke about your adorable-ness."

"Adorable-ness?" Hugh cocked an eyebrow. "You make that up all by yourself?"

"I do a lot of things by myself, however I'm thinking about doing some of them to you tonight," Scott said with a dirty smirk.

"Speed up a bit there, Benny," Hugh said, addressing the driver. The car pulled up to a gated mansion, covered with blossoming flowers and winding plants that glistened in the moon light.

"Damn, that's huge," Scott said.

"It's my family's country home," Hugh said, "Like it?"

"I thought we were getting ice cream," Scott said, "And of course I do."

"We are. It's inside." Hugh said. The car stopped and they both got out. Hug swiftly led Hugh to the door and inside. He flipped on some lights, revealing a huge, nicely furnished living room. A winding stair case sat next to it, followed by an archway leading into the next room. Hugh, still grasping Scott's hand, led him through the house and outside.

"It's dark," Scott said, trying to make out his surroundings. "Is the ice cream outside?"

"Hold on!" Hugh said and Scott heard another flip.

Suddenly, lights, all different colors, filled the back yard, sliding along each twist and turn of the hedges, bushes and flowers. In the center sat a table, set for two, with a vase on the side, and many bowls in the middle.

"Holy crap," Scott said, racing to the table, "What is all this?"

"Every flavor of ice cream I could find," Hugh smiled, following him.

"I can't believe you did this!" Scott said, pressing his lips passionately against Hugh's.

"Eat your ice cream, before it melts," Hugh said, pulling out Scott's chair for him. Both sat, and began to eat.

"This is good," Scott announced after trying eleven different flavors of ice cream, and dipping his spoon into the twelfth.

"I'm glad," Hugh said.

"Eat some!" Scott ordered.

"I'm not hungry," Hugh said, "And I'm having too much fun watching you."

"Seriously, this is amazing, try it," Scott held up his spoon. Hugh laughed and tried it.

"Good," Hugh agreed. "So, are you having fun?"

"Yes, this is the perfect date," Scott nodded. Hugh grinned again and watched Scott finish his ice cream, then they took a walk through the gardens.

"Nobody will be home for months still," Hugh gestured to the house. "You know, if you wanted to…you know…"

"Watch television?" Scott teased. Hugh blushed. Scott chuckled, "It's a definite possibility for tonight."

"We don't have to," Hugh said, turning even brighter.

Scott kissed him. "I want to."

OOO

"Rogue?" Kitty asked, walking into the woman's room. Rogue was sitting at the window. "Hey, glad you're home. I think we should talk."

"I have nothing to say," Rogue walked over and started making the bed.

"I know, it was horrible," Kitty sighed. "I was horrible."

Rogue sighed. "And?"

"I'm sorry," Kitty whispered.

"You _were_ right, Kitty," Rogue said, "No everyone likes me. And not everyone likes _you_. I told you I was finished. I'm a woman of my word."

"C'mon," Kitty sighed.

"I have to go run the training session," Rogue walked past her.

"Rogue!" Kitty said, exasperated.

"Let me go," Rogue murmured. "I'm already beyond reach."

And she left the room, leaving Kitty in the utter silence of the night.


	79. Walking Away

"Hey kid," Rogue said walking into Rosalie's room.

"Hey mom," Rosalie pulled two headphones out of her ears and sat up on her bed, flipping her homework closed, "How's it going?"

"Alright. Hey, where's Scott?" Rogue sat down beside her.

"Date," Rosalie said, "I saw them leaving."

"Oh, right," she nodded, "How are you with him being…"

"Gay?" Rosalie asked bluntly. Rogue nodded. Rosalie said, "I have no issue."

"Good, good," Rogue sighed.

"Does dad know?" Rosalie asked. Rogue shook her head. "Should he know?"

Rogue whispered, "I'm letting him tell. It is his thing to tell, not mine."

Rosalie nodded, "I agree."

OOO

Kitty knocked on Rogue's bedroom door. "Hello?" She pushed it open, finding Warren sitting on the bed, reading. "Hey Warren."

"Kitty," he replied coldly.

"Where's Rogue?" Kitty asked.

"Dunno," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry about all that, what happened, I never meant to-"

"But you did," he said.

"Don't you people give second chances?" Kitty snapped.

Warren put his book down, "I'll tell her you stopped by. If she wants to, she'll find you, if not, I suggest you leave her alone. It isn't my choice, it's hers, however I do suggest you get out of my sight, because I've had a long day, and the last thing I need is you coming in here begging for forgiveness."

"I just want my friend back," Kitty sighed.

"So does she. But a friend who sends her to the roof in tears is not much of a friend at all, now is she?" he replied sternly.

"S-she went to the roof?" Kitty asked.

"Yes," he said.

"I didn't know," Kitty sighed.

"Obviously," Warren said. "Now if you'd excuse me, I have things to do." He shut the door.

Kitty turned, looking straight into the eyes of Rogue. "Rogue! I'm so sorry."

Rogue shook her head, and walked away, without saying a word.

OOO

Scott was lying warm and safe in Hugh's arms. "That was amazing."

Hugh smiled, kissing him gently, "I know. I was there."

Scott smiled, "I love you."

Hugh smiled, "I love you, too."


	80. Revenge

**Alright, so, here's my excuse. My computer broke, I had lots of school work, my original stories needing tending to, and my new computer had to be set up. But here it is...**

"Mom!" Scott arrived at his mother's side. "I need your help, I want to tell dad about Hugh."

Marie nodded, "Well, I'll be there for support if you'd like it, then."

They turned the corner and entered one of the living rooms, where students were crowded around the television. The News Caster was talking, "_...This makes her the first female president ever. She has set her priorities on the Unite States army, and the bills for acceptance of mutants. Tonight, we will be talking to President Scarlet to ask her what she intends to do..."_

Scott sighed, "Been a while since we've seen her, hasn't it?"

Marie didn't hear him, but she nodded. She walked towards the T.V. and turned it off, "All of you, go work on school work or something, the televisions are off for today." Marie turned and headed for her bedroom, finding Warren sitting at the window after a fly. "Scarlet Witch, she's back."

Warren looked over, "Your a bit slow on that one, love. She won last week. Suppose I should have guessed you didn't know, since you hadn't mentioned it."

"She wanted this all along."

"Sweetheart, let it go. It's not a big deal. She did what she wanted without you, and she's fighting for mutants, she'll let us be."

"No, I know she won't. She'll be back."

That night, Marie was awake and standing at the window. She heard a noise behind her, but she didn't move. She clenched her fists, "What do you want?"

A hissing female voice replied, "Revenge."

Marie turned, "You have what you needed, your presidency, leave us alone."

Scarlet Witch sat down on the bed next to Warren. He was fast asleep. "Your boy is still pretty, isn't he, dear?"

"Don't touch him."

"No, not yet. But it's coming, Marie. I will come for all of you, and you'll be smart and side with me, or you will die." Scarlet picked up a photo on the bedside table of Scott and Rosalie. "I will kill every, last one." She threw the photo at Marie, and it crashed against the wall. When Marie turned back to where Scarlet had been, she was gone.


	81. Words She Couldn't Say

**So I don't even have words. I suck. I'm really going to try and finish this, if anyone is even still reading. And here we go…**

"So, what you're saying is you're gay?" Warren said quietly.

Scott gripped his mother's hand and nodded, "Yes."

"Okay," Warren frowned, "Why is that a big deal?"

"It's not, I mean, it is… it's not?" Scott's eyes widened and he squeezed Marie's hand.

Warren smiled, "Why would I care? We can't go around preaching acceptance for mutants and hate other kinds of people, its perfectly natural, no big deal."

"Wow, uh, thanks, Dad," Scott moved over and hugged him tight and headed for the door, "I have to go tell Hugh!" He left in a hurry. Marie grinned and stood.

"You know that was kind of hot, right?" she slid into his lap, cupping his face, "And you know… you're kind of hot, right?"

Warren kissed her, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmmmm," she kissed back, wrapping her legs around him. "Guess."

11

Kitty was sitting outside. So many people had died. So many people were gone. Scott. Jean. Bobby. Storm. Hank. Logan. They were all gone. And she could only figure more would die. Would she die? Would Rogue? Warren? …Jane?

She pulled out a notebook and started to write. She wrote what she was never able to say.

11

Marie dressed as a black car drove up to the front gate. She left Warren in bed and went outside, starring at the unrecognizable car. She allowed it to come in and it pulled up. A tall, muscular blonde man got out, cracking his knuckles.

He walked over, "I'm here to see my brother, Scott Summers. My name is Alex."

"What? Don't you… didn't you hear? Scott, he's been dead for a long time. I'm so sorry," Marie sighed, "Why don't you come inside?"

"I heard but then, I heard there was a Scott here, I thought maybe it was wrong news."

"Well, I named my son after your brother. Scott Worthington. It's a different person. Your brother passed away almost… twenty years ago."

"Right, right. Guess it was too good to be true. Do you have any of his stuff still? Unlikely, right?"

"I think we might. I'm not sure. The Institute had to be rebuilt. We ended up saving quite a few things though, so you're free to look around in the attic."

"Thanks. I also brought a kid for you. Found her hitchhiking on the way here."

Marie stepped around him as a youthful blonde girl got out of the car. Marie held out her hand, "Hi, I'm the Headmaster's wife, Marie."

"I'm Paige."

"Paige…?"

"Guthrie, Paige Guthrie."

"Nice to meet you."

Alex headed inside and Marie wrapped an arm around Paige, following. It wasn't until much later that she headed back to her room, and found the letter slipped under her door.


	82. Friends Again

**Good evening. So I've decided to post this, and will attempt to post a weekly chapter until I'm finished. We'll see how it goes, but I really want to finish this fanfiction, and really want to not keep letting readers down. This chapter brings an ongoing fight to a close, and introduces a new couple I'm trying. Who knows? Review, lovely, beautiful readers, if you're still there…**

Rogue knocked on Kitty's door. Kitty answered it quickly, smiling, "Jane is that you? I… oh. Marie. Um, hey… I m-mean, what are you… you're here, you're… at my door. You're not punching me in the face."

Marie looked down, smiling a little. "No, I'm not. I read your letter."

"You did?" Kitty said hopefully. "I meant every word."

Marie bit her lip. "I'm not saying I'm over this. But people make mistakes, and nobody's perfect. I'm not. You're not. Nobody is. We're in the business of accepting people no matter what… so it's kind of hypocritical of me to not forgive you, right?"

Kitty hugged her tightly, "Oh, thank you! I've missed you so much." Marie hugged back, a little hesitantly.

"The kids are in the kitchen," she said, "You want to make dinner with us?"

"Oh, yes, that sounds great," Kitty said, "Let me just grab my shoes. Is Jane down there?"

"Yes. Jane, Rosalie, Scott… and his new boyfriend, Hugh," Marie said.

"Scott has a boyfriend?" Kitty asked. "Wow, I mean… yeah, that isn't really surprising. But I'm happy for him." She slipped some flats on and came out, closing the door. "Thanks for this. It means a lot. Our friendship means a lot to me, Marie. I'm sorry I've been such a bitch, but I'm happy to be back."

"Any time," Marie wrapped an arm around her and led her to the kitchen.

11

Alex Summers was buried in boxes, looking for his brother's stuff. There apparently were a lot of people who died at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters because there was a hell of a lot of boxes with names on them. When he finally found Scott's, he picked it up and took it back to his room.

Paige was sitting on his bed, kicking her feet back and forth. "Hey, stud."

"Paige. What are you doing in here?" Alex asked, setting the box down on the desk. "You should be in your own room."

"I wanted to finish what we started," she smiled, standing and pulling off her shirt. "Or am I not still hot?"

"I'm way older then you. And we're on school grounds," he sighed, "Put your shirt back on."

"I'm eighteen, Alex," she said.

"Barely," he grunted, "And I'm old enough to be your father. Shirt. On."

She snatched it up. "So what? What happened between us was just a pity fuck? You were just bored, so you screwed the next available girl?"

"You know I'm not like that. I'm not an asshole, kid, I'm just an adult. I'm sorry it happened. I'm sorry I led you on."

She rolled her eyes and stormed out.


End file.
